


Half is loss, half is gain - 半是损失,半是收益

by Yin_Chi



Series: Half is loss, half is gain [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Crime, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Famous/ Not-Famous, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idol!XiaoZhan, Jianguo is there as well, M/M, Minor Character Death, More fluff than I expected, Mutual Pining, Pining, Policeman!WangYibo, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, UNIQ Members, Untamed cast, bjyx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin_Chi/pseuds/Yin_Chi
Summary: “The profiling team has concluded that this person is probably a stalker of Xiao Zhan’s. Stalkers turn on the object of their desire, if their feelings are not reciprocated. Upon rejection, they will likely turn violent and put Xiao Zhan in danger. That’s where you come in.You have been assigned as his personal protector until the case is solved”._____OrPAP officer Wang Yibo suddenly finds himself assigned to a certain idol he has no interest in. Turns out the man is nothing like Yibo expected and now he has to fight a crazy stalker and his own emotions at the same time._____Translations:Russian TL can be foundhereandhere
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: Half is loss, half is gain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200215
Comments: 354
Kudos: 792





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day everyone!!  
> Here’s my first contribution to the fandom, featuring Policeman!WangYibo and his Idol!XiaoZhan. 
> 
> I did a lot of research for this fic on how the law enforcement in China works, but I’m sure there are still mistakes and inaccuracies in this, which I hope you’ll be able to forgive. As I started writing there were some details I just couldn’t find information on and so I had to fill the blanks with my own ideas. 
> 
> On a different note, this fanfiction is already finished and all I have left to do is the final editing of the scenes. So I estimate that there will be a new chapter every 2 - 3 days with a total of 8 chapters, plus an Epilogue. Aside from this, I also have some ideas for extras because I’ve become quite attached to this AU and really don’t want to say goodbye to my two babies! 
> 
> Now, enough blabla from my side. Enjoy this very self-indulgent take on Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan and a very special criminal case.

Half is loss, half is gain  
半是损失,半是收益

_“Fear is pain arising from the anticipation of evil.”_  
— **Aristotle**

**Chapter 1**

  
  
"Yibo, there’s a new assignment for you”.  
  
The voice of his chief cuts through the monotonous clacking of the keyboard in front of him, finally freeing him from his arduous work of writing a report on last week’s case – a task he’d been putting off for as long as possible but had no chance to postpone any longer this morning.  
  
He swirls around on his desk chair and looks up at the stern looking face of Wang Yi Zhou, head of his department. The lamp over his desk flickers, makes him squeeze his eyes for a second before he’s able to properly focus again. “Yeah?”, he says, trying not to sound impressed when really, he’s just glad to get rid of this damned report. He hates bureaucracy with a passion. His chief, however, doesn’t know. Or at least, Wang Yibo hopes he doesn’t.   
  
“Come to my office, please”, Wang Yi Zhou says, turning around without giving Yibo as much as a second glance. The light flickers again. Yibo sighs.   
  
“Sounds like a charming case, he’s got for you”. There’s a smirk in Zhou Yixuan’s voice as he speaks, not looking at Yibo, but at the file he’s currently working on. Smug bastard. He is always like this. Even if his case, some kind of underground street racing including the son of a high ranked foreign diplomat, doesn’t sound any more appealing than what is coming for Yibo any moment now.   
  
“Don’t go green with envy, just because your case is bound to ruin your career”, Yibo retorts, before he clicks on the ‘save’ button of his document and closes it. Can’t risk having his charming co-worker meddling with it.   
  
There’s low laughter from the other desk and Zhou Yixuan shakes his head. “Don’t forget to tell me what he’s got for you”, he says, eyebrows drawn together as he glances at something in his file.  
  
“Will do. Will do.”  
  
Yibo finally leaves the office he shares not only with Zhou Yixuan, but another man named Li Wenhan as well. They’ve worked together for as long as Yibo remembers. He first met them when all three of them joined the People’s Armed Police and enrolled at the PAP Special Police Academy many years ago. A training as hard as the one they worked through also formed a great friendship and so they decided to join the same unit, working their way through the ranks ever since.   
  
Wang Yi Zhou’s office is a rather barren room that only holds the very minimum of furniture needed at all – a large desk with his PC on, several shelfs filled with folders, two sleek armchairs covered in smooth black leather with an oval table in the middle and a rather miserable looking pot plant. It’s not like Yibo has a green thumb, but he does itch to water the poor thing.   
  
“Sit down”, says Wang Yi Zhou, pointing towards the armchairs as he grabs his tablet from his desk and walks over.   
  
Yibo nods and does as he’s told. The black leather is cool and clean under his hands. He leans forward, hands braced on the table and looks at his chief, who, without a word, slides his tablet over for Yibo to have a look at.   
  
The picture waiting for him isn’t one of joy. On the contrary. There’s a man, rather good looking and vaguely familiar, but Yibo can’t pinpoint why, with a very striking hole in his forehead. Obviously shot. There are no other indicators of violence. The man was shot with a single bullet to the head. A clean, quick death.   
  
Wang Yi Zhou nods, silently asking Yibo to swipe to the next picture. Another man. He’s older. Doesn’t look familiar at all. But he’s dead as well. A clean shot in the head.   
  
Yibo swipes again. The same picture really. The man’s hair is a little longer, but the scenery is the same.   
  
Putting the tablet back on the table, Yibo looks up. “Three dead men?”, he asks, hands skimming along the rims of the device to ground himself. Another nod from Wang Yi Zhou. “In the order you’ve just seen: Wei Da Xun, Kim Byung Soo and Yang Jun Yi. All of them killed in the past six weeks. All with a single bullet to the head”.  
  
Yibo furrows his brows in confusion. He is no homicide detective. This isn’t his field of work at all. He’s been trained for high-risk situations such as witness protection and hostage taking. He is trained in close combat and firearms. He can take out a suspect at a range of several hundred yards or overpower them with one precisely aimed hit. What he isn’t, is an investigator.   
  
“Why are you showing me this?”  
  
“Because these people are all part of China’s film industry. Wei Da Xun and Yang Jun Yi were rising talents in the field of acting. Kim Byung Soo, originally from South Korea, was a well-known film director. And they were all killed by the same person”.   
  
Yibo pulls his bottom lip into his mouth. It’s a bad habit really. “Where do I come in?”  
  
“After the first two deaths the homicide department thought it was merely a coincidence. With the third victim, Wei Da Xun, their error became obvious. They even contacted a profiling team to investigate the case and were successful. At least, we got a lead”. Wang Yi Zhou takes the tablet, swipes a few times, and then hands it back to Yibo.  
  
The face he’s now looking at is very familiar. It’s everywhere in Beijing. On the buses. In the subway stations. Even on the large billboard Yibo sees whenever he peeks out of his bathroom window. China’s darling boy – actor and singer Xiao Zhan.   
  
Yibo raises an eyebrow questioningly.   
  
“They all tie back to him. Yang Jun Yi held the role of Xiao Zhan’s rival in the industry. They both had their debut at roughly the same time. Kim Byung Soo was a director who gave a leading role that was originally intended for Xiao Zhan to a different male actor. Wei Da Xun was said actor”.   
  
Silence fills the room as Yibo processes the information. Someone is killing off people who crossed Xiao Zhan.   
  
“The profiling team”, Wang Yi Zhou continues, “has concluded that this person is probably a stalker of Xiao Zhan’s. They have insight into the industry and might even be close to him. Often however, stalkers turn on the object of their desire, if their feelings are not reciprocated. This person probably thinks they are doing Xiao Zhan a favor. But if they’re rejected, they will likely turn violent and put Xiao Zhan in danger. That’s where you come in.  
You have been assigned as Xiao Zhan’s personal protector until the case is solved”.   
  
Mildly put, Yibo is pissed. It’s not like he has to operate outside of his expertise, oh no, this is exactly what he has trained for, but he hates the thought of playing personal protector for some divorced from reality actor who’s probably a huge pain in the ass.   
  
They all are, right? One can’t be this famous and not go mental over it. And what kind of people are really not Yibo’s cup of tea? Right, airy-fairy little dreams of every potential mother-in-law in the whole country.   
  
Zhou Yixuan quirks an eyebrow at him when Yibo enters their office again. All of a sudden even the case report looks quite inviting. Everything is better than spending his time with some pretentious idol. “You make a face like he shot you in the knee, my friend”, says Zhou Yixuan, not without a slight bit of satisfaction.  
  
“I’m fucked, is all”, says Yibo and fishes his phone from his pocket. He types one quick message to his best friend Kim Sungjoo – _I hate it here_ – before he sits down and runs a hand over his face. The light above his desk flickers.   
  
“That bad, yeah?”  
  
“Worse”.   
  
“When do you have to start?”  
  
“Today. As soon as possible. I’ll go get ready in a moment”. With another sigh, Yibo leans back and rests his head against the chair. He can already feel a headache creep in. Thank the Heavens he’s got some painkillers back at home, where he has to stop by anyway if he needs to pack some clothes for the next days… or weeks… if fate actually does work against him.  
  
He closes all programs and applications on his PC and finally switches the thing off. That case report has to wait then. There’s a new message on his phone - _???._ Not very helpful either, but Yibo hasn’t been very clear with his own text in the first place, so he lets it slide. Isn’t he generous?   
  
“Say ‘hi’ to Li Wenhan from me. No idea when I’ll be back”, he says, as he gets off his chair and stretches his limbs.   
  
“Ah, that kind of assignment. Well… as my grandpa would say, keep a stiff upper lip or so”.   
  
Yibo makes a face. Very helpful again. The light flickers one last time before he’s out of the room. 

* * *

It’s precisely 05:09pm by the time Yibo arrives at the Wajijiwa Entertainment building. It’s downtown Beijing, an enormous monstrosity made of glass and steel. Perfect for a prestigious company which squeezes every last bit of money out of its clients.   
  
Looking left and right for safety (he is a cop after all), Yibo stirs his motorcycle towards the large underground garage. Wang Yi Zhou has already sent him the code with which to open the heavy gate. Seems like these guys can’t wait to meet him.   
  
The gate slides open with a slight rustle and Yibo drives into the garage, securing himself one of the few vacant parking spots. Thankfully, his motorcycle doesn’t take up much space. He puts his helmet down and peels off his motorcycling gear, revealing his simple but not too casual clothes. He isn’t wearing his uniform of course, that thing is neatly stored in his closet at home, as he doesn’t want to draw attention immediately.   
  
Giving his bike one last affectionate pet, he walks off towards the elevator. Of course, he could have taken the bus or underground, but that is the purpose of having a motorbike if you don’t use it whenever you can?   
It hasn’t taken him long to get ready for the mission after all, and he’s a little proud of how effective he can be, if he wants to, or maybe has to.  
  
Gearing up at the weaponry of his department was a quick affair, leading to Yibo hiding two guns, two knives, a pepper spray and even some wires underneath his clothes at this very moment. In addition to the gun in the holster, of course.   
  
It’s not like he’s some kind of gun freak or so, no. He just knows that weapons are a means to an end to achieve what he’s dedicated his life to – protecting people from high-risk situations. And he can’t go out there wearing nothing but his own skin, if he wants to do that job properly. So yeah, he does feel more powerful like this, but he wishes he wouldn’t have to.   
  
Getting ready at home is a thing Yibo is practiced at as well. He’s done it a hundred times and knows what he needs and where to find it. He never takes anything unnecessary and tries to keep the number of things as low as possible, as not to invade the client’s space too much. It’s not his home he’s going to stay at, and the situation is already bad enough as it is for the person he needs to protect.   
  
The elevator ride up to the 15th floor, where the office he’s supposed to go to is located, doesn’t take long. Apparently it’s rather profitable to squeeze money out of idols, if it pays enough to have a high-end technology elevator. At this point Yibo really doesn’t envy the man he’s going to meet soon. Yes, Yibo does live a dangerous life, but he’s been trained for it and Xiao Zhan has zero experience with situations like this. Honestly, he wouldn’t blame him, if the guy was petrified.   
  
The elevator bings and the doors slide open, revealing a large lobby, walls white except for the modern art paintings decoration them. There’s a huge floor to ceiling window with an amazing view of the nearby skyscrapers and a lush dark blue carpet that looks more expensive than Yibo’s entire apartment. He hates the place.   
  
Just as much as he hates the uncharacteristically pretty girl sitting behind the reception counter. She’s already giving him a once over and obviously judging him. Well, let her stare. It’s not like Yibo is bad to look at, he’s even gone so far as to try and fit into the industry by dressing up casually and putting an earring into his left lobe, a small rectangular thing that Sungjoo says makes Yibo look like a Kpop idol.   
  
Shoving his hands into his pockets, Yibo walks toward the counter. The girl, maybe in her early twenties and with a BMI not higher than 18, is wearing a skirt suit in the label’s colors. She now smiles at him, showing perfect, white teeth. “Good afternoon, Sir. What can I do for you?”.  
  
“Hi, I’m Wang Yibo. I’m with the PAP and I have an appointment with Xiao _laoshi_ ”, Yibo says, voice neutral and professional.   
  
The girl, Yibo could surely read her nametag but he doesn’t bother to, blushes slightly and nods her head. “Could you please identify yourself?”.   
  
He takes out his badge and his Resident Identity Card for the girl to look at and after a few minutes she nods again and smiles. “Thank you very much, Wang _zhong xiao_. The office you’re needed in is room 1506, just to your left”.   
  
Another nod and Yibo is down the corridor towards the office. It’s the exact opposite of what he’s used to at headquarters. The entire room gives off an aura of ‘I’ve been furnished by an interior designer’. The colors match and complement each other, the paintings are in tune, even the pot plants are well watered.   
  
“Good afternoon, I take it you’re Wang _zhong xiao_?”, a voice greets him, as soon as Yibo enters the room. He has to fight down the impulse to reach for the Taurus PT 109 in the holster and instead decides to just glare at the person who’s made him jump with a dark gaze.   
  
“Yes, I am. May I ask who you are?”, he replies, voice schooled into professional neutrality as he focuses on the woman in front of him. She too is wearing a skirt suit, but in a color of her own choice. Her dark, long hair appears to have been cut by some high-class hairdresser and her nails are perfectly manicured as well.   
  
“My name is Li Yiman. I work for Wajijiwa Entertainment. Xiao _laoshi_ , his manager and his agent are on the way”.   
  
“It’s nice to meet you”, Yibo lies politely. Honestly, he couldn’t care less, but well, he does have manners. “How long will it take for Xiao _laoshi_ to arrive?”  
  
“He should be here any minute. I take it, you have some things to instruct him with concerning this nasty business. You know, we didn’t even have a clue that there could be a potential stalker out there, before the profiling team called this morning. Xiao _laoshi_ was still at the set of his current drama and has only been informed briefly”.   
  
Ah, she’s a talker that one. One of the people who just itch to fill every bit of silence with their voice, or at least with some kind of noise. Tough luck, lady. Yibo isn’t exactly the talkative type.   
  
“So, I need to run him through the case?”, he asks, just to be polite and not appear uninterested in his own client.   
  
“I can’t say for sure how much he knows. Wasn’t there myself, so… But he might have some questions and it would be very kind of you if you could help him out. I guess he’s extremely worried about the situation. Not only a stalker, but one who goes about murdering people as well”, she raises a hand to her forehead and wipes it. It’s neither too hot nor too cold in the room, so Yibo guesses it’s just a dramatic gesture.  
  
He’s about to reply, when the door swings open and two men and a woman enter the room, making it a little crowded.   
  
One of the three is easy to distinguish. Xiao Zhan.   
  
He is tall, taller than Yibo. At the same time, his waist is so thin Yibo could probably put his hands around them and have his fingertips touch each other at the back. Xiao Zhan’s legs are long, his shoulders are lean, and his chest gives away a regular workout even with his upper body hidden under a button down pale blue shirt at the moment. The most striking thing about the man are his eyes, however. They are deep and warm and innocent in a way that immediately twists something in Yibo’s guts. Together with his handsome face, all sharp cheekbones and beautifully cut jawline in addition to a cute little mole under his pink lips, Xiao Zhan is the paragon of a man who would attract scum like the one they’re currently dealing with.   
It’s people like him, Yibo has gone into this profession for.   
  
“Good afternoon, Wang _zhong xiao_ ”, the man who is not Xiao Zhan says, finally taking Yibo’s attention away from Xiao Zhan, who admittedly, looks even more handsome in real life than he does on the billboards around the city.   
  
“Good afternoon”, Yibo says, still not knowing how to address the other two. He’s pretty sure they are Xiao Zhan’s manager and agent, but he has no idea what their names are.   
  
“Hello, I’m Zhang Jing, Xiao Zhan’s manager”, the woman greets, then points towards the man by her side. “And this is Yu Wan Qin, Xiao Zhan’s agent. Thank you for meeting us at such short notice, Wang _zhong xiao_. We are very grateful”. She sounds a little bit as if her client isn’t even in the room and Yibo can’t stop himself from wondering if that is what being an idol really feels like. Having people talk for you and being unable to use your own voice until you’re called for.  
  
Both, the agent and the manager are middle aged and a considerable amount smaller than their client. Zhan Jing has long, brownish-black hair tied into a neat ponytail. Her face is friendly, but not overly sweet. Yu Wan Qin’s hair is very short, no more than a half an inch and he’s wearing glasses that sit a little too low on his straight nose. On first glance they both seem harmless, but you never know.   
  
“No need for thanks”, says Yibo, and means it. This is his job, and the situation is dire. It’s not Xiao Zhan’s fault that the idol industry is just not Yibo’s cup of tea. “Xiao _laoshi_ , how far have you been informed about the circumstances?”  
  
Xiao Zhan actually smiles at Yibo and it doesn’t even look fake. Either the man has perfectioned the art of fake smiling or he really means it, even with a killer on the loose. “I’ve been informed that there seems to be person who does unspeakable things, believing they are doing me favor”, he says and turns out to be more of a soft-spoken man than Yibo expected him to.   
  
He has never seen an interview with the man, so he doesn’t know what his voice sounds like outside of studio-recorded songs which play in every supermarket. This attitude does come as a surprise, but it could easily be a stage persona.   
  
“Yeah, that and they might turn dangerous if you do not appreciate what they’re doing for you. Which means, you’re in danger as well”, Yibo explains, ignoring the manager and agent for the moment. It’s Xiao Zhan he will work with and not these two.   
  
Xiao Zhan nods in understanding. “So I’ve been told as well, yes. I take it, you know how to proceed in situations like this?”.   
  
“I do have some experience yes”.   
  
“Seems like I have to hand myself over to you then”.   
  
Yibo blinks. What the hell? Is this guy just awfully bad with words (which would explain why the manager did the talking) or did he in fact try to… what? Tease? Flirt? Joke?  
  
Yibo clears his throat. “We need to talk about the security concept. Do you have a little bit of time? There are details we need to discuss, and I will need certain things from you”.   
  
“Things like what?”, the manager asks as all five of them finally go to the table and sit down around it, facing each other.   
  
“Things like Xiao _laoshi’s_ schedule for the week. A complete layout of his apartment and all floors he uses in the building. Plans of the set he currently works on, and, if we’re heading to any kind of film studio, the layouts of their buildings as well”. Long explanations aren’t his thing, but Yibo knows better than to take this lightly. He needs to be informed if there are any blind spots in the buildings Xiao Zhan is in. Just being there and having an eye on the man won’t do.  
  
“The schedule is no problem. We can easily pull that up for you. Also, his call sheets on set. The layout will be harder to come by. Can you give us till tomorrow?”, Yu Wan Qin asks, looking grim.   
  
“Tomorrow is fine”, Yibo replies before he gazes at Xiao Zhan again. “Have you been informed that I will have to stay at your place until the stalker has been arrested?”  
  
Xiao Zhan nods again and there’s another smile, which really, really confuses Yibo and for some reason goes straight to his heart. “I have. It’s no problem. I am grateful for your help”.  
  
“Good. Do you have any other appointments today?”  
  
“No, I have cancelled all his obligations for today. This is more important”, the manager again. Apparently letting Xiao Zhan say more than a couple of sentences at once is not possible.  
  
“Very well. Tomorrow I’ll be introduced as his new private personal security. No mention of the police, the investigation, or the stalker to anyone. We don’t want to stir the grass and startle the snake”.  
  
“And today? Will you drive to his apartment with us?”, the agent wants to know. His posture is tense, and he still looks more spooked than the man in danger.   
  
“No, I require the entrance code to the underground garage so I can go first. Xiao _laoshi_ will follow half an hour later. This way I can make sure the place is safe and no one will get suspicious because we enter the building in the same car”.   
  
All four people around him nod in unison. Apparently, they are willing to cooperate, which isn’t a given in Yibo’s line of work. He’s had more than one client who outright refused to properly follow his instructions, or even worse, thought they’d know better. Because they are all such great experts in the field of personal protection.  
  
“So, tomorrow we will arrive in the same car, right? On the set, I mean”, asks Xiao Zhan, he is leaning forward, elbows braced on the tabletop, arms crossed. His eyes are open, intelligent and a little bit curious. He’s an absolute enigma to Yibo, who parts his lips to answer, closes them again and then starts over.  
  
“Yes. It would be strange if your personal security arrives on a different vehicle than you”.  
  
“Very good. Is that all? Or is there anything else we need to discuss?”  
  
“Xiao Zhan! Don’t you think you’re taking this too lightly?”, Li Yiman inquires. She looks a little taken aback and has her perfectly styled brows furrowed. Honestly, it’s tiring how groomed all these people look. Yibo feels exhausted just from watching them being impeccable all the time.   
  
It’s not like he doesn’t attach importance to his appearance, his hair is neatly cut (also because there are regulations at work), he does have a skin care routine and he works out five times as week not only to make sure that he’s fit enough in risky situations but also to keep his body in good shape. Still, Yibo won’t drop dead if there’s a hair askew in his eyebrows.   
  
“I am taking this seriously Li _laoshi_. It has been a tiring day and I would very much like to go home and have some time to process this mess”, Xiao Zhan’s voice is nothing but polite as he speaks and for a brief second Yibo does feel sorry for him. He’s probably hiding his true emotions behind the mask that he always wears in public. He must be dying to be alone.   
  
“I think, we’ve discussed everything of importance for now. If there’s anything new, you will all be informed as soon as possible”, Yibo cuts in before Li Yiman can say another word. Without paying attention to her, he takes out his phone, unlocks it and hands it over to Xiao Zhan. “I need your phone number, address and all security codes for your building, apartment and accommodation on set”.   
  
Xiao Zhan eyes him for a long second before he takes the phone, and it doesn’t escape Yibo’s attention that he deliberately tries not to touch his hand. Some weird aversion against dirt maybe?   
  
Silence fills the room while Xiao Zhan types away on Yibo’s phone. A very welcomed silence. Yibo hasn’t had a moment to actually think since he’s entered the building. There’s been so much talk and so many new people (yeah, only four, but he isn’t a people person so…)   
  
Several minutes later he is handed back his phone, now with all the needed data and a new app installed.   
  
“The app is registered to my account. You can open all locks at my apartment building with it”.   
  
“Who else has access to this app?”, Yibo asks. He’s fairly sure that Xiao Zhan isn’t stupid, but it could be a security gap.   
  
“You, me, my three closest friends. No one else”.   
  
Five people in total. It’s not ideal. What if the stalker takes one of them hostage and forces them to open the door? Yibo has to come up with a plan for this. Maybe deleting the app would be good, at least for the time being. “Tell your friends to delete it. And, just in case… can you revoke the right given? Like, can you block people?”  
  
Xiao Zhan nods. “That’s no problem. I will tell my friends to delete the app. But, yes, it is also possible to block someone. It won’t be necessary though”, he says smiling.   
  
“Good, tell them you’ll get a new security system or something. No word about the stalker. It’s too dangerous”, Yibo says, getting up and putting his phone back into his pants. He itches for getting on his motorcycle and leaving this stuffed room and all these strange people behind. Even though Xiao Zhan himself might not be so bad.   
  
“See you at home then”, says Xiao Zhan with raised eyebrows and Yibo has to do his absolute best not to blush in front of these four strangers.   
  
Okay, cross that last statement. He hates Xiao Zhan. With a passion. Not really. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with the first chapter! Did I mention this was slow burn? Well, as slow as GG is gonna take it, or something 😏
> 
> Explanations:  
> PAP = People’s Armed Police. Special force of Chinese law enforcement, often used for homeland protection, against organized crime and terror.  
> zhong xiao = middle ranked officer in the PAP, usually translated into ‘lieutenant colonel’  
> laoshi = original translation ‘teacher’, but often used when addressing someone respectfully 
> 
> Also, here are some references I worked with when writing this:  
> Yibo’s uniform in the first scene: [here](https://shanghaiist.com/2014/02/14/valentines-day-greetings-peoples-armed-police/amp/)  
> The shoulder strap: [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People%27s_Armed_Police#/media/File:CAPF-0715-LTC.png)  
> The collar: [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People%27s_Armed_Police#/media/File:CAPF-Collar-0715-LTC.png)
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to scream about YiZhan, come and find me [here](https://twitter.com/wang_yin_chi/) on twitter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y’all! 
> 
> Thank you for the comments, kudos and bookmarks! I’m very happy to hear and see all your opinions on this! It’s so much fun! 🥰
> 
> Here’s the second chapter, as promised. Time for the boys to get to know each other 😏 and for the next part of the case plot. Tbh the first chapters focus more on GG’s and DD’s dynamics around each other while the plot thickens in later chapters. 
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Unsurprisingly Xiao Zhan has given Yibo an address in Chaoyang District. The neighborhood is filthy rich, but what else would you expect from China’s most celebrated actor slash singer? There’s one skyscraper sitting next to the other, each of them with a more extravagant entrance and even tighter security (which is a good thing in this particular case).   
  
Yibo does feel out of place and half expects another cop to stop him as he drives down the absolutely flawless and clean streets of the district with his motorcycle. It’s obvious that he doesn’t belong here, between all the BMWs and Porsches. Still, it feels good to be on his bike and not in the posh office building of some entertainment label.   
  
The underground garage at Xiao Zhan’s place turns out to be rather well constructed. No strange back door exits or rooms for water and electricity supply that no one ever enters and could be used by a potential stalker to hide in. There’s only one gate and that opens and closes again in a rather short amount of time, meaning no one can just walk into the garage long after the real residents have left.   
  
There are two elevators leading to the upper floors, one of them only going to the penthouse without stopping anywhere else. That’s something Yibo welcomes a lot, because the penthouse, as it happens, belongs to Xiao Zhan. The man only has to use the other elevator if he wants to leave through the main entrance, which he probably barely does. Is his post being send up for him as well?   
  
Both elevators do of course lead up to the highest level, with one of them stopping on every floor and the other one connecting only the underground garage and the penthouse. No matter which elevator you take, you always have to use the app currently installed on Yibo’s phone to activate the button for Xiao Zhan’s apartment.   
  
It’s a good concept to be honest. Yibo just wishes less people had the app and therefore access.   
  
In the case of fire, there’s also a staircase going up all levels, which as it turns out, has to be opened with a key on the penthouse floor to keep out unbidden guests. Judging by his first impression of the man, he guesses that Xiao Zhan does have that key ready at all times. He’s the responsible kind, right?   
  
Once Yibo is done with inspecting the area, the gate opens and a black Mercedes-Maybach S600 with tinted windows rolls past him. Well, it’s not the only overly expensive car down here, the place looks like a fare to be honest, with Ferrari, Audi, Lamborghini, Mercedes, Rolls-Royce, Porsche and Jeep each trying to eclipse the others.   
  
Still, Yibo isn’t surprised when Xiao Zhan gets out of the car followed by a driver who bids him a good night before he takes the elevator to the ground level, where he has probably parked his own a lot less expensive car. It’s somewhat painful to watch.  
  
Xiao Zhan walks over to where Yibo is waiting for him, still in his motorcycling gear, minus the helmet of course, with a duffle back flung over his right shoulder. If the man is surprised by Yibo’s choice of vehicle, he doesn’t show it. “Are you satisfied with the security down here?”  
  
“Yes, the garage is pretty safe. I saw that the left elevator only goes up to the penthouse and is operated by the app again. So, no one but you and your friends can use it, I guess?”, Yibo replies, fingers skimming along the strap of his duffle bag.   
  
“That’s correct. If I order food, I have to grant access or go down to the lobby to get it”.  
  
“Well, no ordered food for you then in the next days. Too risky”.  
  
Xiao Zhan sighs and his shoulders sink a little. He looks smaller somehow in the neon light of the underground garage. “Sorry”, says Yibo. It’s probably pointless.   
  
“What for?”  
  
They’re walking towards the elevator, Xiao Zhan’s head turned to Yibo.  
  
‘Everything’, he wants to say, but can already guess that it’s stupid, so he goes for “Being so strict”.   
  
Xiao Zhan huffs and Yibo doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or not. They enter the elevator in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. For Yibo it’s another day in his job. He may not be used to working with celebrities, but other than that the case isn’t much different from what he experiences as a daily routine. In a country with over a billion people, there’s always someone who needs protection.   
  
For Xiao Zhan however, everything has changed in the course of a few hours. By the time he woke up today his life was still what he was used to for years and now he is taking a stranger up to his apartment. A stranger who will make sure that the maniac running havoc in Xiao Zhan’s name won’t turn on him. Yibo can only imagine what that must be like.   
  
They arrive upstairs in very little time. (Apparently rich people are always busy and need fast elevators. The old thing in Yibo’s apartment complex takes a small eternity to get him to the 5th floor level.) The doors slide open to reveal a hallway that already screams with luxury.   
  
Built-in, automatically switched-on lights, dark wooden floor (polished to perfection), built-in closets which hide everything that might even seem slightly out of order, walls lined with art decoration. Yibo feels dizzy already.   
  
“Welcome to my humble home”, says Xiao Zhan, toeing off his shoes and carefully storing them in the nearby shoe rack. He takes out two pairs of slippers and hands one of them to Yibo, who is currently busy unlacing his boots which look painstakingly out of place next to all the designer shoes.   
  
“Thank you”, says Yibo, exchanging his boots with the slippers in Xiao Zhan’s hand and putting them on. Quite cozy.   
  
Xiao Zhan smiles, puts the boots into the shoe rack as well and nods towards Yibo’s motorcycling gear. “Do you want to keep wearing that, or…?”   
  
Yibo blinks, fights another blush, and shreds out of the colored leather that protects him against the cold and potential accidents. “Where can I…”, he begins, only for Xiao Zhan to take the gear from him and put it into one of the built-in closets next to the shoes rack. “You’re welcome”, he says and smiles again.   
  
‘Don’t be so nice’ is what Yibo wants to tell him, but he doesn’t. It’s not polite. Instead, he follows Xiao Zhan down the hallway and into the most stylish living area Yibo has ever seen. It’s all dark wood, white walls, reflecting glass and colored leather. The windows reach from the floor to the ceiling, flooding the room in the warm light of the sinking sun. The view is spectacular.   
  
Also, there’s art. Paintings, book, busts, even a grand piano is positioned by one of the windows, allowing a piano player to gaze at Beijing’s amazing skyline while coaxing the most beautiful sounds out of the instrument.   
  
The left side of the room is occupied by a curved white and glass staircase that leads to the open upper floor. From where Yibo is standing, he can’t see much of the second level, but there’s more art there for sure.   
  
“It’s a bit much, right?”, Xiao Zhan looks a little shy as he walks through the room and rubs the back of his head.   
  
“Not your everyday apartment for sure”, replies Yibo, not knowing what else to say. “Did you buy it or do you pay rent?”  
  
“The agency bought it for me with my money. Huang Can Can said this is the best part of town and secure enough as well. So yeah. I moved in like two years ago, but I’m also away very often”, Xiao Zhan explains, his expression a little pained.  
  
Yibo turns his head, taking in the large, luxurious room. It’s true, it’s a nice apartment, but it lacks a personal touch. There’s nothing here that might indicate who the man behind the idol is once the door falls shut behind him. It’s more like a hotel room than an apartment.   
  
It’s so different from Yibo’s home, which is full of his personal belongings. His helmets, skateboards, and Lego sets. He even has a showcase for them. His own walls are decorated in art and photography that he actually likes and not some random painting that’s nothing more than soulless colors on a canvass.   
  
“I understand. Bedroom is upstairs?”  
  
“Yeah. It is. The staircase is the only way to get there. In case you wanted to ask. Also, the guest room is upstairs, too. I’ll prepare it for you soon”.   
  
“No need”, Yibo shakes his head and lets his duffle bag slide to the ground next to a beige colored sofa with more cushions than should be allowed. “I’ll sleep down here. On the sofa”.   
  
“What? But- ”  
  
“Not ‘buts’. If anyone where to break into this house they’d have to get past me to reach you. It’s the safest option. I’ll sleep between you and any potential danger. Can’t protect you if the stalker makes it to you first”, Yibo shakes his head. This is not up for discussion.   
  
“The sofa is very uncomfortable though… You’ll not sleep very well”, Xiao Zhan remarks. He is nervous, it’s obvious.   
  
“Xiao _laoshi_ , I’m not your guest. You don’t have to cater to me. I’m here to do my job and that is to protect you. Please let me do it as best as I can”, Yibo argues, feeling lost. Xiao Zhan is a nice person, that much Yibo has learned even after knowing him for only a few hours.   
  
Something flickers in Xiao Zhan’s gaze, but it’s gone as quickly as it appeared. A sigh follows and Xiao Zhan gives in. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Have you eaten? Are you hungry? Let me at least cook something for you”.   
  
Yibo tries for a small, comforting smile. “Food sounds nice”, he says softly.   
  
“Good. I’ll just take a quick shower. Need to get the makeup off. Make yourself at home, in the meantime”.   
  
“You can do that in a minute. Just let me check the upper floor, alright?”, Yibo intervenes. Yes, the risk is low, but you can never be too cautious. Xiao Zhan nods and steps aside for Yibo to walk up the stairs.   
  
The second level is just as expected. The glass railing allows for a nice view into the living area and the walls are lined with more state-of-the-art paintings which each cost more than Yibo’s monthly salary. There are three doors, all made of the same dark wood.  
  
The first one leads to what seems to be the master bedroom. The lights switch on automatically as the door is opened and Yibo is greeted by yet another floor to ceiling window right next to a flawlessly made bed. Silver curtains, now drawn open, hang from the ceiling to block out the bustling city life during the night. The carpet under Yibo’s feet is a light beige, with unicolored flower patterns. Also, there’s a small desk right in front of the window. But aside from the furniture, the room is empty. No crazy stalker in sight.  
  
Yibo wanders further into the room, which has two other doors, one leading to the master bathroom. The design is again not surprising. It’s modern, clean and a little too stylish. But this room too, is empty. As is the walk-in closet behind the other door.   
The remaining doors on the upper floor lead to a second bedroom and bathroom, both probably barely in use. Still no stalker insight, Yibo returns downstairs and nods approvingly.   
  
“It’s all safe. Sorry for intruding so shamelessly into your privacy”. It’s always a little strange to search other people’s homes, even if you do it as often as Yibo does. With a celebrity like Xiao Zhan, who barely has a minute to himself and who’s privacy is constantly challenged, it’s even worse.   
  
“No need to be sorry. Thank you for protecting me”. One last smile and he’s up the stairs leaving Yibo to his thoughts.   
  
Yibo slumps onto one of the expensive looking sofas, which are in fact a lot less comfy than they look and he’s suddenly grateful for the ridiculous number of cushions at his back. Who in their right mind buys furniture like that? Yibo’s own sofa is old and worn-down, yes, but at least, it’s not hard as a rock. He’d never be able to play video games on an atrocity like this.   
  
Shaking his head, he takes out his phone. There’s another message from Sungjoo – _What’s going on?_ – to which Yibo quickly replies – _Shitty case. Can’t tell more.  
_  
He pulls up weibo and scrolls through his timeline but can’t find anything that remotely catches his interest. A few minutes later Sungjoo answers and asks if they want to go out for beer. Yibo declines. He has to work.   
  
He worries his bottom lip for a moment before exhaling harshly and finally typing Xiao Zhan’s name into the search bar. His official profile pops up. Of course. It’s full of professional pictures, all of them shamelessly photoshopped. One particular client even shopped the mole under his lips out. How dare they?   
  
Yibo is in the process of scrolling down Xiao Zhan’s weibo page, when the padding next to him dips and his attention is drawn away from the screen and towards an adorable grey and white cat who is now staring at the new human in their home with large yellow eyes.   
  
Phone forgotten Yibo reaches out and takes the little feline into his hands. It doesn’t resist as he places it on his lap and runs his hands down the soft fur. Those eyes blink at him questioningly. “Hey there. Your daddy is in the shower. I’m sure he’ll be back soon”.   
  
Yes, there’s no denying it, Yibo is a big softie for pets, he just doesn’t have the time to own one.   
  
The cat blinks at him lazily and starts waddling around his lap. After a few turns back and forth the cat appears to be satisfied and lies down on Yibo’s legs, looking up at him in silent demand for more affection.   
  
Adorable little shit.   
  
Phone in one hand while petting the cat with the other, Yibo loses himself in updates about the one industry he’s interested in – motorcycle racing. He scrolls through the latest news and discussions, even comments on some of the pictures and posts every now and then.   
  
It’s blissful until there’s stifled laughter from across the room, where Xiao Zhan stands at the foot of the stairs, hair still wet, face bare, wearing sweatpants and a soft looking hoodie. He’s even more handsome like this. His teeth peek from between his lips as he tries not to giggle. He resembles a bunny.   
  
Yibo silently rises an eyebrow while scratching the cat behind their left ear.   
  
“I see, Jianguo has made a new friend. She’s quite affectionate as you can see, so you better get used to giving her love. She’ll demand it from now on”, Xiao Zhan says, voice warm with fondness.   
  
Yibo laughs quietly, his legs shaking slightly, which makes Jianguo bare her claws a little. It’s not exactly painful, but also not pleasant. “American shorthair, right?”   
  
“You know your cat breeds”, Xiao Zhan says, pushing himself off the staircase and walking over. Yibo’s eyes travel up his body, taking in his build. He looks smaller like this, but also softer. It’s all professional interest of course. Yibo is not checking him out. Not at all.   
  
“My grandma gave me books about them. She is fond of cats and I was a slow reader, so we practiced. It was a lifetime ago”, Yibo explains, a little surprised with himself. He usually doesn’t share private stuff with clients, not even his favorite food.   
  
“She sounds like an amazing woman”.  
  
“She is”, the words hang heavy between them, as if they’ve touched on something fragile that they shouldn’t. Yibo’s chest aches. He fights down the feeling. Now is not the time to annoy a client with his family history. “Say, Xiao _laoshi_ … wasn’t there something about food?”  
  
Xiao Zhan laughs again and retreats a few steps. “Yeah, yeah. I promised to cook. Do you want to take a shower in the meantime? I put towels on the sideboard in the guest bathroom for you”.   
  
“Shower is great. Thank you”, Yibo replies and watches as Xiao Zhan leans down to take Jianguo from Yibo’s lap. Unlike earlier this day, their hands do touch this time and Yibo does his best to fight down any kind of fluttering in his chest.   
  
He gets up from the sofa, bones stiff as if he’s lost years of his life on the damned thing and walks over to his duffle bag. It’s easiest to just take it to the bathroom, so he’ll have all his toiletries at hand. Not to be a vain person, but he does have a skin care routine after all.   
  
He checks the kitchen and the dining room as well to make sure they are all stalker-free and finally sets off towards the guest bathroom. A warm shower will be well appreciated.  
  
Getting the shower running turns out to be quite the task though. There are so many buttons for temperature, intensity, and massage programs that Yibo instantly feels overchallenged. Why can’t this apartment just be normal? After pressing another button, the shower head even emits light which changes its color every few seconds. What the hell?   
  
Yibo finishes up as quickly as possible, not only because this isn’t his house but also because the shower is a spawn of the devil and keeps altering the water temperature all the time. It ranges between ‘hot enough to burn off your skin’ and ‘cold enough to freeze off your toes’.   
  
The towels on the other hand are a gift from heaven itself, warm, fluffy and with a pleasant odor. Yibo loves them.   
  
Finally dry, he runs through his skin care routine, gets into comfortable clothes and leaves the bathroom, duffle bag over his shoulder, to meet Xiao Zhan and hopefully some food downstairs.   
  
Jianguo is curled up on the sofa again and lazily opens only one eye when Yibo’s shadow falls over her head. Cute.  
  
Bag stuffed away in the living room, Yibo joins Xiao Zhan in the kitchen, where the smell of food already greets him when he opens the door. This room is actually the only one that looks like it’s used on a regular basis. There are more different appliances than Yibo can name and Xiao Zhan’s touch is obvious in every corner.   
  
In the salt and pepper shakers shaped like bunnies (coincidence?). In the apron hanging on the shelf that says, ‘your opinion is not in the recipe’. In the fresh herbs lining the edge of the kitchen block. In the English lettering on the wall ‘this kitchen is seasoned with love’.   
  
“You cook a lot?”, Yibo asks, hip leaning against the kitchen block, arms crossed in front of his chest.   
  
Xiao Zhan, who’s wearing another apron with a funny print (That ain’t burnt, that’s flavor), looks up from where he’s stirring vegetables in a wok and smiles. “It grounds me. My days are so busy, I need something to calm me down in the evening. It’s nice cooking for someone else for a change, though”.   
  
Yibo nods. He wants to ask about the funny aprons. Xiao Zhan doesn’t strike him as a person who would wear stuff like that. But he doesn’t. It’s too private. “So, what are you making?”, is what he settles for.   
  
“A few dishes from home. They’re the ones I’m best at to be honest”.  
  
“Home as in…?”  
  
“Chongqing”.  
  
“Oh, the southwest. Nice. Spicy food, right?”, Yibo bits his lower lip. He can’t stomach spicy stuff, not without having stomach cramps for the following twelve hours.  
  
“Yeah mostly. Not your cup of tea? I can tune down the spices, it’s not too late yet”, Xiao Zhan says, running a hand through his hair to tuck a loose strand behind his ear.   
  
“That would be nice. At least if you want me to be a functioning human being in the morning. I’m from Luoyang, milder taste and all that”, Yibo admits, rubbing the back of his neck. Talking about weaknesses doesn’t come easy to him.   
  
There’s a low chuckle as Xiao Zhan shakes his head. “Ah, it would be too bad if I took out my strong protector with a bit of too spicy food, right?”.   
  
He’s a tease. A fucking, shameless tease.   
  
Yibo is not going to survive this.   
  
Xiao Zhan indeed does tune down the spices in his dishes Yibo guesses from the forlorn glances he shoots the dried chilies, the sight of which make Yibo’s stomach want to digest itself. “Next time, I’ll just make two different servings”, Xiao Zhan mumbles more to himself than to the other man in the room.   
  
It’s not like Yibo is an intruder per say but he knows that his presence here is not voluntary. He wouldn’t have been invited in if it wasn’t for the crazy maniac out there. So far that hasn’t bothered Yibo with the people he protected, with Xiao Zhan however, the thought doesn’t sit quite right. It’s strange.  
  
“Tell me Wang _zhong xiao_ , why are you in this line of work? It’s not your everyday carrier choice, right?”, Xiao Zhan asks, not looking up from his pots. His pink tongue is peeking out from between his lips. An involuntary gesture of concentration maybe?   
  
Yibo shrugs. “I wanted to help people”.  
  
“You could have done that easily with the People’s Police instead of doing special training”, Xiao Zhan observes. He’s an attentive person and smarter than Yibo expected him to be. He should check his own prejudices against celebrities, he assumes.   
  
“I could yeah, you’re right. I guess… I wanted to do more than that. Get out of my hometown and not just do standard stuff. With the PAP every case is different. Things never get boring and I can… well… use my strengths to protect others”. The words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop them and at some point Yibo does feel the need to smack his palm against his forehead. He should have his brain checked once he’s back at headquarters.   
  
Xiao Zhan raises his head, dark eyes traveling along the lines of Yibo’s shoulders and arms as if examining him. Yibo feels exposed and suddenly wishes he had gone for something other to wear than a thin dark shirt. Maybe something that covered up more of him or hid his build, just like the hoodie Xiao Zhan is wearing.   
  
“I understand. Your grandma encouraged you, right?”  
  
Yibo bites his tongue. It’s painful. “What? How…?”  
  
“You sounded very fond when you talked about her. I just assumed. Don’t worry, I can’t read minds or something”.   
  
This guy is dangerous. Way more dangerous than he looks like. Not physically, oh no, from what Yibo guesses it would be child’s play to overpower Xiao Zhan if he wanted to, but mentally he is lethal. Yibo likes that in a guy. He has to be careful around him.   
“Caught me”, he admits then glances at the pots. “How much longer will this take? Do you want me to set the table?”  
  
Another of those smiles, warm and pure. “No need. It’s almost done. Go take a seat in the dining room, I’ll join you with our food in a minute”.   
  
Yibo nods and pushes off the kitchen block before walking over to the dining room and taking a seat at the large round table. The see-through chairs are again a bit much, but whoever designed this apartment is obviously a rather extra person themselves. Comfortable is again not the word that comes to mind though.   
  
It doesn’t take long for Xiao Zhan to show up with a variety of dishes, the smell of garlic and chili filling the air as he sets each of them down from the tray he’s carrying and hands Yibo a pair of chopsticks.   
  
“ _Gong Bao Tofu_ , _Suan La Fen_ , _Zha Cai_ and _Liangban Mu’er_ ”, Xiao Zhan explains, pointing at each of the bowls one after the other. Yibo is not familiar with Chongqing food, but from what he can see there’s tofu cubes in a red (probably hot) sauce, some noodles with a thick broth that smells of fried garlic, pickled cabbage, and wood ear fungi. Also, there’s rice and a generous amount of what looks like chili oil.   
  
“It’s not much, I haven’t stocked up on groceries yet”, Xiao Zhan declares as he takes his seat.   
  
“No need to be humble. Thank you for the food”.   
  
They eat in silence for a while, Xiao Zhan putting chili oil on each of the dishes before eating, while Yibo sticks to the milder version, which is still borderline painful on his tongue and stings in his nose. He does his best to hide any reaction.   
  
“Xiao _laoshi_ , your manager has already sent me your schedule for tomorrow, but we should still talk about it”, Yibo starts. It’s time to be professional and do his job instead of telling his client about his life choices.   
  
There’s an agreeing sound from Xiao Zhan who’s currently chewing on a piece of tofu that’s dripping with chili.   
  
“You’ll be at the studio and film your next drama in the morning, right? And in the afternoon, there’s an interview scheduled for you that will be held at the studio as well, am I correct?”  
  
“Yes, that’s what the plan looks like. I’ll have to be at the studio at 5:30am to get ready. Filming starts at eight sharp and finishes around noon. Yang Zi and I have some scenes to cover tomorrow”, Xiao Zhan explains, tone all business.   
  
“How many people should I expect to be around you?”  
  
A loud huff fills the room, as if Xiao Zhan is asking him if he really means that question. “A lot. The stylists and makeup artists, the PAs and staff members on set, the film crew, should I continue?”  
  
“No… better not. I’ll get anxiety if you do. All of these people are possible stalkers. Sorry for the generalization”. This case is in no way ordinary, not the client, not the culprit, not the outside elements.   
  
“No offense taken. I know that it’s your professional view of things, not your personal”, the next smile is small, only a tiny rising of the right corner of his lips while his eyes are soft and understanding. Is he really this empathetic?   
  
The rest of the meal is finished in silence again, Yibo admitting to himself that aside from the spices, the food is exceptionally good. Xiao Zhan is a great cook contrary to Yibo, who reaches his culinary limits if he has to prepare instant ramen. Most of the days he lives off takeout food or has Sungjoo come over and cook for… ahm… with him.   
  
The empty bowls are cleaned up together before they both head back to the living area.   
  
“I’ll go get you some bedding. It’s getting late anyway. My alarm rings at 3:30”, Xiao Zhan announces and waits for Yibo’s short, nonverbal confirmation before he yet again disappears up the stairs and returns a few minutes later, arms full of bedclothes, pillows and a duvet.   
  
“You should have said that it was going to be this much. I could have helped”, Yibo scolds, unhappy to have his client work for him so much, when he’s the one who gets paid to be here.   
  
Xiao Zhan shakes his head. “No, no. You’ll have your hands full tomorrow. Don’t worry. I’m not bothered”.   
  
Still, Yibo takes some of the pillows and matching bedclothes from him to help get them ready. Out of the corner of his eye he watches Xiao Zhan fumble with the bedclothes for the duvet. He’s halfway _inside_ the stupid thing trying to turn it inside out, so he can put it on the duvet. It’s adorable.   
  
Yibo walks over and takes the bedclothes off Xiao Zhan, who stumbles a little, hair messed up and is suddenly so close. Too close. Yibo can smell the faint fragrance of the shampoo Xiao Zhan has used earlier. He swallows hard around the lump forming in his throat and takes a step back, bringing enough distance between them to allow his brain to function properly.   
  
“Ah, thanks. I suck at this”, admits Xiao Zhan, rubbing his neck. He’s slightly flushed, probably from embarrassment. It suits him.   
  
“No kidding”, Yibo agrees, finishing up the bedding by himself while Xiao Zhan watches him.   
  
“Yeah… well… I should get to bed then… See you in the morning?”, Xiao Zhan says, he still looks a little shy. Where has the tease from before gone? Has Xiao Zhan lost him inside the bedclothes?   
  
“3:30 it is”, Yibo replies with a sharp nod. He’s used to ungodly hours, after being woken at the most random of times again and again during his academy time. It was part of the training. Even now, Yibo has a tendency to get up early and do his workout with the rising sun. “Good night, Xiao _laoshi_ ”.   
  
“Good night Wang _zhong xiao_ ”.

* * *

A film set, Yibo learns the next day, is a damn busy place. They arrive early, even before 5:30am, at the studio across town and there are immediately people rushing about, talking to Xiao Zhan in rash voices while ignoring Yibo completely. It’s not surprising and also not unwelcomed. These people must be used to actors showing up with bodyguards and the less they pay attention to Yibo the easier for him to get his work done. It’s hard to observe people and environment if you’re constantly talked to or otherwise occupied.  
  
The fact that Yibo hasn’t exactly slept well on that hateful sofa doesn’t make focusing any easier, his only silver lining during this short and uncomfortable night being Jianguo who at some point jumped on the sofa and curled up next to Yibo, a steady, warm and purring presence at his side. He thinks he’s in love with the cat now.   
  
First thing after arriving is getting Xiao Zhan ready for filming, which means putting a lot of makeup on his face, styling his hair and getting him into different clothes as well. The people around him are all quite nice and Yibo does his best to remember as least the name of Xiao Zhan’s stylist, a man called Zhao Wen Hao.  
  
They are talking about this and that as they make their way through a well exercised routine of getting Xiao Zhan reading for filming, each step probably repeating itself everyday, so they are already quite used to the whole ordeal.   
  
Zhao Wen Hao, Yibo learns, has a little daughter who is a big fan of Xiao Zhan and is very happy about the signed autograph that her father brought home for her the other day. His wife once worked in the film industry as well, but has been at home ever since their daughter was born.   
  
The atmosphere in the room is quite relaxed and Yibo can’t make out any danger so far, but that doesn’t mean anything at all.   
  
Also, it’s a little daunting to watch Xiao Zhan slowly turn into Gu Wei, the doctor he is going to portray in his next drama _Yu Sheng, Qing Duo Zhi Jiao_. It’s the same face, but at the same time it’s not. The changes are fractional and yet, the man getting up from the chair after over an hour of preparation, is a complete stranger to Yibo.   
  
They make it to the film set, where the crew and Xiao Zhan’s co-lead are also getting ready for what looks like a tight schedule. At some point Zhang Jing hands him a call sheet which Yibo finds quite hard to understand at first glance. So much information. But what he does get from the little information he can make sense of, is that Xiao Zhan is going to be busy for most of the morning, with only very short breaks here and there.   
  
While the camera rolls, Yibo analyses the people closest to Xiao Zhan. For once, there’s Yang Zi, but she is out of the question. As an actress herself, she is more likely to end up as one of the victims than to be the stalker. In addition, she’s only known Xiao Zhan for a very short time. Same thing goes for the support actors.   
  
Next up on Yibo’s list are the PAs, the production assistants. They often work for the studio itself and therefore meet the actors on a regular basis over the course of several years, as they film different dramas. The chances are higher here. Xiao Zhan might have met one of them early in his career and have ignited a flame he never wanted to, that has now turned into a bush fire. PAs also often know a lot about the industry and would catch onto the latest news and gossip, such as an actor being given a role that was originally intended for someone else. However, the same points apply to almost the entire filming crew. And the stylists.   
  
There’s a reason Yibo never went into investigation. It sucks.   
  
After two hours of keeping a close eye on each and every person around Xiao Zhan (and occasionally watching him act) there’s finally a short break for him and he returns to where Yibo is sitting in his black, easy to move in clothes, his hair styled a little too much, all for the sake of fitting into the picture.   
  
Xiao Zhan walks up to him and takes a sip from the water bottle he’s left with Yibo earlier. “So, how do you like it?”, he asks, as if Yibo was there to enjoy a day at the film studios for private entertainment.   
  
“Looks like hard work”, Yibo admits. Maybe he has underestimated what it means to be an actor.   
  
Xiao Zhan smiles and turns as one of the PAs walks up to him. A young man, with short dark hair, a rather flat nose and a pointed chin. “Xiao Zhan, here are the new call sheets for next week”, he says, sorting through some papers in his hands. “Oh, and there is this envelop. It was found in front of your changing room”.   
  
“Thank you, Tang Xiao Gang. Are you having a good day?”, Xiao Zhan says, as he takes the papers from the PA and smiles at him.  
  
“Yes, it’s busy today, but you and Yang _laoshi_ are doing a great job”.   
  
“Too much praise. But you’re right, Yang _laoshi_ works hard. So do you. Promise me to take it slow, yeah?”  
  
Tang Xiao Gang nods before he turns on his heel. “Promise. See you around, Xiao Zhan”.   
  
Papers in hand, Xiao Zhan sits down next to Yibo and opens the envelop he’s just been given.   
  
The second he takes out the sheet of paper inside, Yibo knows that something is off. Xiao Zhan’s face changes from relaxed to pained in a heartbeat and his eyes widen as they travel down the characters. Yibo takes the offensive paper from him. It’s a newspaper article about the murder of Yang Jun Yi, across it someone has written the words ‘YOU OWE ME’ in red ink.   
  
Their eyes meet over the edge of the paper. They both don’t need to say it, this is a message from the stalker. This person is here at the moment or has been here this morning. It’s someone with access to the studio. Someone who doesn’t stick out when they walk down the corridors.   
  
“Do you want to cancel today’s schedule and go home?”, Yibo asks, he would understand if it was the case, but Xiao Zhan shakes his head.   
  
“No. I will not let this person drive me into hiding and take away my life. They hold no power over me. I’ll get back to work”. With that he rises from his seat, leaving the envelop and sheet with Yibo, who makes sure that no one is paying attention to him, before snatching a pic and sending it to his chief. The investigation team needs to know that the stalker is getting closer and bolder.   
  
By noon, Yibo has to admit that Xiao Zhan is not only talented, but hardworking as well. He is quick at remembering his lines and willing to repeat a scene time and again until it is perfect. His entire being is focused on the task ahead and he puts his everything into it. The emotions on his face are so true that Yibo almost believes them to be real. Desperation. Hope. Sadness. Anger. Happiness.   
  
If the message left for him does affect him, he’s good at hiding it. Still, Yibo is worried.   
  
After filming is wrapped up (for Xiao Zhan, the other actors continue in the afternoon), Yibo follows Xiao Zhan into the cafeteria, where the actors and staff members have their lunch together. It’s a very lively affair, with people talking about their private lives, the latest news and a lot of gossip. But, as Yibo isn’t involved in the acting industry, he mostly doesn’t know who the subjects of all that gossip are.  
  
Occasionally, he catches bits and pieces of conversations about Yang Jun Yi’s murder, people speculating about the reason, but all of them falling short to the truth. The most common theory involves drug problems of course. What else?   
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Yibo also sees Zhang Jing sitting next to a man Yibo has learned is Yang Zi’s manager. Both their clients are at the top of all rankings in China at the moment. Yang Zi’s face might not be on as many billboards as Xiao Zhan’s, but she’s big in business too.   
  
“Wang _zhong xiao_ , what are you thinking about?”, Xiao Zhan wants to know. His plate is already empty, as he’s only had a small serving. He must probably stick to a very strict diet.   
  
Yibo, who is still eating, swallows and wipes his mouth with a napkin. Can’t have anyone tell his chief that he covered China’s darling boy in bits of cafeteria food. “Actually, it’s a bit disturbing how many people there are around you every day”. He deliberately stays vague in his words, phrases them so they could be said by a normal bodyguard without raising suspicion. You never know who’s listening in.   
  
Xiao Zhan, smart man that he is, catches onto his intentions and nods his head. “Yeah, it’s wild sometimes. The afternoon will be a tad more relaxed. Interviews don’t need that much staff”.   
  
“Are you sure, you’re up for that?”  
  
“Yes, I am. I’m fine”, Xiao Zhan lowers his voice. “If I go home and hole up, they win. I won’t let them”.   
  
That’s an attitude Yibo can relate to. Not only because he’s competitive by nature, but also because he too would never let a person like this have so much influence over his life. He respects and admires Xiao Zhan for being so tough. Not many would be. “Then it’s settled. We continue as usual. That envelop and paper however have to be examined. I’ll call someone from headquarters to come and get them tonight”.   
  
“Sounds reasonable. Now, you’re here for me personally. Distract me for the rest of my lunch break”.   
  
This time it’s a lot harder not to shower everyone’s favorite son-in-law in a cascade of food, as Yibo almost chokes around it and has to press the back of his hand against his lips. “Xiao _laoshi_ , do you want me to be unprofessional?”.  
  
Soft laughter and twinkling eyes. “Is that even possible, Wang-”, he stops mid-sentence when he realizes that he shouldn’t throw Yibo’s rank around room and potentially give him away.  
  
“Yibo”, he says, voice neutral again. “Wang Yibo. You may call me that”.   
  
He can’t be sure but this time it looks like Xiao Zhan’s cheeks are dusted with a light pink as he bites his lower lip.   
  
“Wang Yibo…”, he repeats, the syllables rolling off his tongue in a way that really can’t be helpful for Yibo’s cardiac conditions. Still, he nods.  
  
“Okay, Wang Yibo, is it even possible to make you lose your professionality?”, Xiao Zhan teases, leaning across the table and a bit too much into Yibo’s personal space. He wants to smack him, but _that_ would be unprofessional indeed.   
  
Instead, he comes to the conclusion that sometimes you need to fight fire with fire. “Would you enjoy that, Xiao _laoshi_? Would you want me to forsake my assignment and be what? More private with you?”. His voice is barely above a whisper now, still aware of the fact that there are more people around them than he’d like to admit.   
  
“So, the lion cub does have teeth, yeah?”, Xiao Zhan laughs and leans back on his chair.   
  
Lion cub? Is he… does he…? Oh, Yibo will smack him once this whole ordeal is over. Hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GG stays relaxed. Or is he pretending? Well… who knows… 😏
> 
> Explanations:  
> Yu Sheng, Qing Duo Zhi Jiao - The Oath of Love (one of GGs upcoming dramas), you can check it out [here](https://mydramalist.com/38807-yu-sheng-qing-duo-zhi-jiao) on MyDramaList.
> 
> References (oh yes, there are a lot this time!):  
> Chaoyang District Skyline looks like [this](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/3/3f/Beijing_CBD_Skyline_%2820190104160952%29.jpg/1200px-Beijing_CBD_Skyline_%2820190104160952%29.jpg). Also, [here](https://www.beijingabode.com/images/pages/chaoyang-park.jpg) is Chaoyang Park.
> 
> The Mercedes Maybach S600 is [here](https://i.auto-bild.de/ir_img/1/2/3/2/1/4/6/Mercedes-Maybach-S-500-S-600-1200x800-750b53656bf56353.jpg) and [this](https://blog.mercedes-benz-passion.com/wp-cb4ef-content/uploads/2048_15C151_004.jpg) is the back seat. The front seat is [here](https://www.alle-autos-in.de/img/800px/jwo20150222213353.jpg)
> 
> In case you don’t know her [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ETENi2JXgAAlUsJ.jpg) is Jianguo (so cute!!)
> 
> Gong Bao Tofu is [here](https://www.vietworldkitchen.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/kung-pao-tofu-wide.jpg)  
> Suan La Fen is [here](https://thewoksoflife.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/06/suan-la-fen-14-500x375.jpg)  
> Zha Cai is [here](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/9/90/Tsa_Tsai.jpg/220px-Tsa_Tsai.jpg)  
> And Liangban Mu’er is [here](https://www.thebeijinger.com/sites/default/files/thebeijinger/blog-images/309860/liang_ban_mu_er_.jpg)
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to scream about YiZhan, come and find me [here](https://twitter.com/wang_yin_chi/) on twitter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Time for chapter three! 
> 
> There isn’t that much plot here, more character and relationship building stuff. Still, I hope you’ll like it. Also, there’s more food and stuff and I felt sooooo hungry after writing this, no kidding!  
> Thank you again for all you kind words, kudos and bookmarks! Love you!

**Chapter 3**

Interviews, as Xiao Zhan predicted earlier, are indeed not as stressful, but still not a walk in the park either.   
  
After lunch, they walked back to Xiao Zhan’s dressing room, where he took a shower and washed off Gu Wei’s makeup, only to get back into the stylist’s chair a few minutes later. Makeup and hairstyling round no. 2. The same and yet different. Xiao Zhan looks more like himself, by the time the stylists and makeup artists are done with him.   
  
Zhao Wen Hao again provides some good conversation. It’s obvious that he’s worked with Xiao Zhan for years and that the two know each other rather well. Also the man has talent and knows who to compliment his client in a way that makes it seem effortless.   
  
Yibo in the meanwhile busies himself with watching everyone around Xiao Zhan again. Are there people who act too familiar? Or too closed off? It’s really hard to tell, as he hasn’t met any of them before and has nothing to compare their behavior to.   
Logically, he knows that it’s not his task to find the stalker, that’s up to the investigation team, but he still can’t stop himself from trying to. He’s only here to make sure that Xiao Zhan is safe if there’s an attack, not to find a murderer. However, this entire case is already fucked up.   
  
They arrive at the studio chosen for the interview around 3pm, the small crew ready to start immediately. This times someone does strike Yibo’s interest. It’s a young camera operator. Her name, Yibo learns, is Yang Li Xiao and it’s not like she’s doing something bad in particular. She’s just… very familiar.   
  
When ever she talks to Xiao Zhan she leans a little too close, not so much that it’s rude, enough to invade personal space. Her laugh is high and maybe a tad too enthusiastic. It’s could be a harmless crush. Or not.   
  
Yibo will have to keep an eye on her.   
  
The interviewer is a middle-aged woman working for Tencent. She looks exactly like Yibo expected her to, clad in a soft blue skirt suit, with her hair pulled back into a knot and a smile on her face that’s a little too nice for comfort.  
  
“Xiao _laoshi_ ”, she greets and motions for Xiao Zhan to sit on the couch in front of her. “Thank you for giving us some of your precious time. We know you’re very busy”.  
  
Xiao Zhan, polite as always, smiles and greets her in his half shy, half heartwarming manner (it’s really no wonder half of the country has the hots for him). The woman, she has probably introduced herself by now, but Yibo hasn’t paid attention to her name, is obviously smitten, her cheeks reddening slightly.   
  
Yibo fights the urge to tell her to keep her fucking distance. It’s not his place to do so.   
  
But yes, he’s drinking vinegar. A lot of it.   
  
As none of the crew members appear to attack Xiao Zhan out of the blue (even Yang Li Xiao is professionally doing her job), Yibo allows himself to listen into the interview for a bit.  
  
First, most of the questions asked are about Xiao Zhan’s line of work. About the new drama and what he likes about it. “The depth of the story. And the characters. They are very well written and understandable”.   
  
“Do you like your character Dr. Gu?”  
  
“I do. He’s been through a lot in his life and is way more experienced than I am. I can learn a lot from him”. Always so humble and down to earth. Yibo wonders again if that is really Xiao Zhan, or just his stage persona. A few hours ago, he has seen a totally different side of the man. A side that he hasn’t seen in public yet. Was that the true Xiao Zhan?  
  
“Given the chance, would you want to work as a doctor?”  
  
“Ah, no I would not. I’m really not cut for that line of work. But dedicating your life to other people’s welfare and choosing to help them as your job, is something I admire the most”, Xiao Zhan answers, his eyes flicking past the camera towards where Yibo is sitting.   
  
It’s only a fleeting moment, gone as quickly as it came, but Yibo is sure he hasn’t imagined it. His heart is rabbit fast in his chest and his mouth is dry.   
  
“Say, Xiao _laoshi_ , what would you want to do after acting? Or do you plan on staying in the industry forever?” The questions are getting more personal and as much as Yibo shouldn’t like that, he takes in every bit of information like a starving person.  
  
“I would very much like to own a bakery later in life. I love cooking and baking, so I think that would suit me”.   
  
The picture inserts itself into Yibo’s mind as soon as the words fall from Xiao Zhan’s lips. Xiao Zhan in an apron, cheeks and palms white with flour, strong hands busy kneading dough in a kitchen that smells of sugar and vanilla. It’s a dangerous imagination. In here, Xiao Zhan is no idol, no actor, no celebrity loved by the thousands. In here, he belongs to Yibo.   
  
Fuck. He’s crushing on his client, isn’t he?   
  
Professionality tells him to immediately hand the case over to one of his co-workers, but he knows he won’t do it. Xiao Zhan is his to protect and he won’t disappoint him. Even if it means fighting this stupid crush.   
  
The good thing is, nothing will ever come of it. As soon as the investigation team has found the stalker, Yibo will be assigned to a new case and Xiao Zhan will go back to his old life and they won’t ever meet again. This crush is bound to end at some point.   
With that settled, he goes back to focusing on the interview, where Xiao Zhan is in the process of explaining what he likes about his hometown and why he decided to start a new career in his mid-twenties. Most of these things are of course news to Yibo, but he tries not to listen to obviously.  
  
The interview goes on for some time and Xiao Zhan is even asked to prove his artistic skill, by drawing something.   
  
“Oh, is that a lion cub?”, the interviewer asks, voice shrill with delight.  
  
Yibo chokes and hides it behind an awkward cough. But the damage is done, Xiao Zhan has heard him and his gaze flickers over for a moment again. He looks… smug. Bastard.  
  
“Yes, it is. I’ve recently come across one and I liked it a lot. Thought I might draw it, too”, the bastard explains, voice all soft like freshly fallen snow.   
  
This calls for revenge. It’s a challenge, is it not? One Yibo is very willing to rise to. But not now, not when there’s potential danger lurking around them. Revenge is better served cold, at home, where no stalking eyes can see them.   
  
The interview comes to an end a few minutes later with Xiao Zhan thanking the Tencent woman for giving him this opportunity. He’s so polite and charming and just so genuinely nice that it’s painful to watch.   
  
Once the cameras are turned off, Xiao Zhan engages in a little small talk here and there with the crew members. He probably knows all these people at least to a certain extend. It wouldn’t do to just pack up their stuff and leave, even if they’ve been at the studio for almost twelve hours already.   
  
It not like Yibo never experiences long workdays. Depending on the case, he’s worked for over twenty-four hours straight. Still, it’s different if you’re full of adrenaline because some lowlife has taken hostages in a mall. Here, the only thing that keeps him going is the really bad but nonetheless strong coffee everyone seems to run on.  
  
It’s close to five by the time they return to Xiao Zhan’s changing room.   
  
“Shower again?”, asks Yibo, stretching his limbs. The good thing about this room is that it can be locked and with only the two of them present there’s no imminent danger ahead. Finally, a chance to let your guard down.   
  
“Nah, I’ll shower at home. It’s getting late anyway and there’s more filming scheduled for tomorrow”, Xiao Zhan shakes his head. “I’ll just change back into my own clothes real quickly”.   
  
Yibo makes an agreeing sound and takes out his phone while waiting for the other man to change. He’s got a message from his mom asking how he’s doing and one from Sungjoo – a cat meme. Yeah. What else?   
  
Texting back his mum is a must, if he doesn’t want her to call him to ask if he’s still alive. Sungjoo gets another cat meme in reply and by the time Yibo is through with his scarce messages, Xiao Zhan has changed back into his button down and jeans. “Good to go?”, he asks flashing his trademark smile.  
  
“Absolutely”.  
  
On the way back to the apartment, Yibo texts his chief again. He is going to send someone over to collect the evidence later this evening. Yibo tells Wang Yi Zhou to give his WeChat info to the officer coming over, so they can meet downstairs in the lobby.   
Packing his phone away, he yawns against the back of his free hand.  
  
“Tired?”, asks Xiao Zhan from where he is sitting next to Yibo on the back seat.   
  
“Pretty much. Don’t tell me you aren’t”.   
  
Xiao Zhan laughs quietly. He does sound exhausted and probably is. He’s just too professional to actually show it. “I’m used to it. All days are like this during filming. Tomorrow will be no different”.   
  
Yibo just hums in understanding, before he turns is head and watches the silhouette of the city drenched in the orange light of the setting sun pass by. It’s beautiful. Beijing has its charms at this time of the day.   
  
“Do you miss home?”, Xiao Zhan suddenly asks, as if he’s read Yibo’s mind.   
  
They don’t look at each other, just keep on staring out of the window, as if the bypassing city could give them a comfort, they haven’t felt all day. “Sometimes”.  
  
“Same”.  
  
Silence falls between them again. It’s neither awkward nor uncomfortable, but rather an opportunity they have both longed for all day and are now able to give one another. The luxury of letting your mind wonder.   
  
Yibo thinks about home. About Luo River. About his hometown’s rich history of being the capital, first during the Han dynasty, but again later under many other dynasties as well. About all the traces of these ancient days visible across the city. About the peony festival in April. But also, about his family. Mother, father and grandma, whom he hasn’t seen in years because he’s always too busy to go home, even during New Year’s.   
  
His musings are only interrupted by the car entering the garage and the city disappearing from his view. The sun has set by now and the lights of the city sparkle through the large windows when Yibo and Xiao Zhan arrive in the apartment.  
Yibo of course checks all rooms before letting Xiao Zhan enter his own home. It’s strange, but necessary. They both probably wish it wasn’t.   
  
“Okay, let me take a shower again, then I’ll cook something for us”, says Xiao Zhan, hand already on the railing of the staircase.   
  
“You know, you don’t have to cook for me, right? I can get some takeout and be fine with it”.   
  
“I know. But I told you, cooking grounds me and cooking for someone else is even better. So… think about it as me being selfish, okay?”  
  
Yibo laughs and is surprised by himself. Laughter doesn’t come to him easily, at least not around strangers. Don’t misunderstand, he laughs a lot around people he trusts, but building trust usually takes longer for him than just a little over twenty-four hours.   
  
But here it is, a genuine laugh.   
  
Xiao Zhan smiles again; his eyes are back to sparkling in the dim light of the living area. “You should laugh more often. Looks good on you”, he says and without waiting for a reply disappears to the upper floor.  
Yibo’s cheeks are burning.   
  
He decides to not think about this any more than he should. His crush is bad enough as it is. Instead, he sits down on the sofa, pulls Jianguo onto his lap and opens Douyin on his phone. It’s probably not a good idea, yet Yibo types Xiao Zhan’s name into the search bar and clicks on his official profile.   
  
The content he finds is… surprising to say the least. There’s a lot of art. Apparently Xiao Zhan posts stuff he draws. Clouds. Whales. Landscapes. A beautiful mixture. And there are the videos of himself. Funny videos of himself. Hilarious edits and cute filters. The guy has real derp energy.   
  
Against better judgment, Yibo opens one of the videos, one that looks quite normal on first glance, and is greeted by Xiao Zhan’s soft signing voice. He looks charming and nice and for a moment Yibo believes it’s just that. Until Xiao Zhan turns his head towards the camera and parts his lips around an open phoneme, mouth suddenly big and round like a plate, taking up almost the entire screen.   
  
The phone nearly drops from his hands and it takes all the skill he has to not drop it onto the cat. His free hand however has stopped petting her during his fight with the device. Jianguo blinks up at him, her orange eyes clearly saying, ‘Get the fuck on with petting, hooman’.   
  
Yibo laughs quietly and does as he’s told to (not really, but you know). Sitting there on the expensive sofa, one hand buried in cat fur, he scrolls through Xiao Zhan’s other Douyin videos, knowing that they will only fuel this crush of his.   
  
It’s not like Yibo has never had a crush on anyone before, oh no. The first person he ever crushed on was Sungjoo of all people. That was years ago, when Yibo still lived with his parents in Luoyang. Sungjoo had just moved into town and lived in an apartment in the same complex. Yibo himself was twelve back then. They never attended the same school because Sungjoo was three years his senior, but they walked to the station together and somehow formed a friendship. With Sungjoo being the exact opposite of his newfound _didi_.   
  
Where Yibo was quiet and shy, Sungjoo was talkative and open. It’s no miracle that, come puberty, Yibo developed a bad crush on him. A crush that found an abrupt end when Sungjoo finished High School and moved to Beijing for university.   
  
By the time they met again three years later, Yibo had grown out of his feelings and been ready to form what has become his deepest platonic connection to a person outside of his family. The same will be true for his connection to Xiao Zhan. The crush will fade and if he’s really, really lucky, they’ll stay friends.   
  
It’s the best Yibo can hope for.  
  
Xiao Zhan returns from his shower some fifteen minutes later, hair slightly damp, wearing the same sweatpants as the night before and a loose shirt that softly falls over his lean muscles. He smiles a little apologetically. “Sorry, I should have put out some towels for you earlier. You could have showered already as well. That was… stupid of me”.   
  
“Ah, no worries. I don’t mind”, says Yibo, locking his phone and placing it next to his thigh on the sofa.   
  
“So, my cat has adopted you into the family, yeah?”, Xiao Zhan jokes, coming closer to where cat and man are cuddled together.   
  
“Looks like it. Do you mind?”  
  
“Not in the least”.   
  
Yibo chuckles quietly, before he hands Jianguo to Xiao Zhan and gets up, grabbing his duffle bag from where it sits next to the sofa. “What will your poor cat do, once the case is solved and I leave?”, he asks in mock worry.   
  
“The same as me, mourn your loss”.   
  
Yibo wants to hit him. He doesn’t do it.   
  
“Shut up”, he says instead and walks up the stairs shaking his head. Yes, it’s not polite, but he doesn’t care. Xiao Zhan got what he deserved.   
  
The shower goes smoother than the day before as Yibo slowly becomes more used to the different functions. Properly used, the thing might even provide a nice experience with all these massage programs. Still, Yibo sticks to the essentials. He isn’t here to enjoy Xiao Zhan’s shower functions but to provide a service. One that the other man as a good citizen pays taxes for.   
  
After barely twenty minutes Yibo is done with his shower and skincare and clad in more comfortable clothes, when his phone goes off showing an unknown number on the display.   
  
He answers the call and his greeted by a voice he hasn’t heard before, but the man on the other end of the line addresses him as Wang _zhong xiao_. He’s the officer sent over by HQ to bring the sheet of paper the stalker left to the crime scene investigation to be examined.   
  
“I’ll be in the lobby shortly. Xiao _laoshi_ has already informed the security downstairs that you’re coming, so you should be able to get inside the building”, Yibo explains, voice serious. Work mode comes to him quite naturally.   
  
The officer thanks him and hangs up.  
  
“I’ll go down and hand over today’s evidence. Will be back in a few”, Yibo half yells into the direction of the kitchen, as he walks over to the second elevator and takes out his phone to unlock it. The ride down to the lobby is quick and silent. He watches the numbers on the screen change as the elevator passes by each floor below.  
  
The lobby itself is a large, brightly lit room, housing a security man in uniform behind a counter, who looks up from whatever he’s doing on the laptop in front of him. “Wang _zhong xiao_?”, he asks.   
  
“Yes, that’s me”.  
  
The security man nods and goes back to typing on his laptop. A few minutes later a young man wearing the typical dark blue People’s Police uniform enters the lobby through the front door. The security man looks up again but doesn’t say anything.  
  
“Wang _zhong xiao_ ”, the officer greets, saluting in front of the man higher in rank.   
  
“Identity yourself, please”, says Yibo, not minding that he’s already wearing free time attire. It’s late and he has a right to be comfortable at a certain point. That doesn’t affect his professionalism. He is good at his job. Always.  
  
“Oh yes. I apologize!”, the young officer fumbles with his badge and Resident Identity Card before handing them over to Yibo to be examined. They are both alright.   
  
“Here”, says Yibo, handing back the badge, Resident Identity Card and the envelop he has already put into a plastic bag to make sure no further fingerprints will compromise the results. “this needs to be delivered to the crime scene investigation as soon as possible”.  
  
“Understood. Do you need anything else, Wang _zhong xiao_?”.  
  
“No, thank you. You may go”.   
  
The officer salutes again and leaves. He is young, maybe around twenty and still a little too eager to prove himself. Yibo smiles.   
  
He arrives back in the penthouse a short time later and walks over to the kitchen, where he knows Xiao Zhan is busying himself with their dinner. It really doesn’t sit right with him to let a client serve him food, but he can’t bring himself to decline the offer. Not only because Xiao Zhan is an amazing cook.   
  
Yibo opens the door and immediately stops dead, eyes widening in shock. The entire room smells like home, taking him back into his grandmother’s kitchen in Luoyang. Suddenly he’s thirteen years old again, sitting at the large, wooden table with his chopsticks and spoon in hand and a serving of steaming hot soup in front of him. “They will never allow me to join the PAP. Mum hates the idea”, he complains, all pouty and sad. “Ah, Xiao Bo, don’t say that. Let me talk to them first”, his grandma says, her eyes wrinkling as she smiles at him, warm and full of love.   
  
The image disappears as quickly as it came, replaced by Xiao Zhan’s figure looking up from the variety of pots in front of him. “Hey”, he says, voice barely above a soft whisper.   
  
“Is this what I think it is?”, Yibo wants to know, not daring to come closer.   
  
“Well, I sure hope so. I looked up all this stuff”, Xiao Zhan replies, stirring something that smells suspiciously like hawthorn soup.  
  
“But… why?”. Yibo’s brain seems to have ceased working. He knows all those flavors by heart. All of them are traditionally part of the most famous banquet in his hometown. The Luoyang Water Banquet, which is so popular in Henan that there are regulations by the authorities on which kind of water and ingredients to use if you want to serve this in a restaurant.   
  
“Well, I thought you might like something less spicy and my hometown doesn’t offer much on that front”, Xiao Zhan explains, as if it means nothing that he’s currently cooking half of Yibo’s culinary childhood.   
  
“Xiao Zhan, that wasn’t necessary”, Yibo exclaims, still closer to the door than to the kitchen block. He only realizes his slip when Xiao Zhan stops stirring the soup and goes a little too still for comfort.   
  
Fuck. He’s called him by his given name.   
  
“Ah… I’m-”   
  
“Don’t!”, Xiao Zhan’s voice is harsh for a moment and there’s something in his eyes that Yibo can see even from afar but can’t make sense of. “Don’t apologize”, he finishes, tone going softer with each syllable until its barely above a whisper.   
  
“No, I shouldn’t have said that”, Yibo reasons, taking a step towards Xiao Zhan.  
  
“I called you by your given name today, remember?”, he retorts, brows furrowed. He isn’t angry that much is obvious but irritated rather.   
  
“That was for professional reasons”.   
  
“Was it? I could have gone for Wang _laoshi_ ”.  
  
Yibo opens his mouth. And closes it again. Xiao Zhan is right.   
  
“Listen, Wang Yibo”, he starts, putting emphasis on the name. “There are two ways to go about this. Either we keep our distance from one another and stay nothing but professional throughout this entire time or, and that is what I would prefer, we embrace this and become friends”.   
  
Friends. Right. The word rings in Yibo’s ears. It’s good, right? It’s what he wanted anyway. To be friends. He can do it.   
His chest hurts.   
  
“Okay”, he agrees, trying for nonchalant. “You’re right. Friends sounds great”. Yibo isn’t sure how he sounds to someone else, but to himself his voice comes out strained. If Xiao Zhan takes note, he doesn’t say anything.   
  
“Good”, he smiles and opens another pot, one that, judging by the smell, contains meatballs in soup. “Come over, I need your expertise”.   
  
Yibo blinks and walks over to where Xiao Zhan is standing at the kitchen block. “My expertise? I told you, I suck at cooking”.   
  
“Yeah, I know you do. But you don’t suck at eating, I hope. So try this”, Xiao Zhan jokes, holding out a spoon filled with soup for Yibo to try. Yibo, naïve as he is, reaches for the spoon only to have his hand swatted away.   
  
Is Xiao Zhan going to? Oh, heaven have mercy.   
  
Cheeks burning and heart racing, Yibo leans in and sips the hot soup from the offered spoon, eyes never leaving Xiao Zhan’s, as the hot broth and rich meat flood his mouth. It’s incredibly hot. The food, that is.   
  
The soup tastes exactly like it should. It’s rich and full of flavor, while the meat is soft against his tongue. Perfection.   
  
Xiao Zhan withdraws his hand and looks at Yibo expectantly. “What do you say?”  
  
Yibo runs his tongue over his lips to savor the last bits of the soup. Xiao Zhan’s gaze follows the movement. Friends. Just friends. “Wow. You’re so good at this. It’s just as it should be. Are you sure this is the first time you’ve cooked this?”  
  
Xiao Zhan laughs and throws his head back, exposing the long lines of his neck. “Yes, I am. I take that as a compliment though”.   
  
“It was meant as one”, Yibo says, feeling brave and smiling. It feels good. Maybe he can do this. Flirt a little and indulge in whatever this is, before the case is over and Xiao Zhan becomes a distant friend he once knew and now only sees on billboards anymore.   
  
There’s another warm laugh from Xiao Zhan. “Do you want to try the other dishes as well?”, he asks, pointing to a second pot and a wok. Yibo can see the red-ish color of the hawthorn soup through the glass lid.   
  
“No, I’ll wait for the surprise once it’s done”, he replies with a wink that probably looks pretty awkward. For some unknown reason he can’t wink properly at all.   
  
Xiao Zhan smiles and proceeds stirring and adding spices where needed. Watching him makes cooking look so easy and not like the sorcery it is. Whenever Yibo tries his luck at the stove, he ends up throwing something that could have been a nice meal into the trash and ordering takeout instead. That’s why Sungjoo started to come over.  
  
“How did you get into it? Cooking, I mean”, Yibo says, hip leaned against the kitchen block.   
  
“In university, actually. I had to study a lot and worked long hours, just like now and at some point, I got weary of eating instant food. So, I asked my mum for some of her recipes. At first, she thought I was joking, but hey, I’m not half bad right? Anyway, I noticed that cooking really helped me calm down and yes. That’s it. Sorry for the babbling”, Xiao Zhan’s cheeks are a little red and Yibo can’t help but wonder if it’s from the heat of the pots or from something else entirely.   
  
“No apology needed. I’m better at listening anyway”.  
  
“We match, ugh?”, he tilts his head and looks at Yibo from below his long, dark lashes. They cast small shadows on the planes of his cheekbones. It’s beautiful.   
  
Yibo hits him. Softly. Against the upper arm.   
  
“Ouch. So violent. So violent”, Xiao Zhan says, rubbing his upper arm and sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.   
  
“You deserve it”, Yibo retorts, crossing his arms in front of his chest, as the grin spreads across his face. Fooling around like this reminds him of his days at the academy when he shared a room with Li Wenhan and Zhou Yixuan. Their days too were long and exhausting, but they would always find comfort in their friendship behind closed doors. Playing pranks and teasing each other was a major part of that.  
  
Logically, Yibo knows that there’s still a stalker lurking outside, and that this person could theoretically find a way into Xiao Zhan’s house. There’s a reason why he’s wearing a holster with a gun around his sweatpants. Laughing every once in a while, won’t make him forget about his duty.   
  
“Hitting the man who provides you with food is ill advised”, Xiao Zhan’s sticks his tongue out at him, like the five-year-old he is and Yibo does his best to look away. Having a crush on someone who only sees you as a friend is a drag.   
  
“Teasing the man with the gun is too”.   
  
“That’s why you get food even if you’re naughty. You have the better arguments here”.   
  
Yibo laughs again, softly and at ease. Against all his predictions when he got the case assigned, Xiao Zhan has turned out to be an incredibly easy to get along with person. He’s funny and smart. Talented and hard working. Warm and kind. Yibo’s got it bad.   
  
“Let me make it up to you by setting the table”, he says, not only because he needs an excuse to bring a little distance between the two of them. The temptation to give in and do something stupid might get too strong otherwise.   
  
Xiao Zhan shows him where to find the bowls and chopsticks, so Yibo can bring them over to the dining room and be at least of some use when it comes to their dinner.  
  
Aside from the meatballs in soup and the hawthorn soup, he’s also served sweet and sour pork with a bowl of sweet congee. Yibo can’t remember the last time he had a dinner like this. One that wasn’t either some Beijing style takeout or some Korean style homemade food. It’s not that he doesn’t like Korean food, on the contrary, but smelling the flavors from home warms his heart in way he never imagined before.   
  
Xiao Zhan takes a seat across from Yibo after bringing the food to the table. They share a glance for a brief moment, neither of them taking the lead in the conversation, until Yibo finally manages to bite the bullet. “So, you went to Beijing Film Academy, I guess?”  
  
“Ah, no I didn’t. I never had a professional actor’s training. I studied design”.   
  
“What? How are so good at acting then?”, Yibo blurts, his tongue obviously faster than his brain or he might have rephrased the sentence. Well, the harm is done.  
  
Xiao Zhan laughs again, as if he was made for it. Laughing seems to be his first reaction to so many things. Yibo wishes he could do that. “So, you think I’m good at acting?”   
  
“Half the country thinks that…”, mumbles Yibo, pushing pork into his mouth so he doesn’t have to talk anymore.   
  
“I don’t want to know what half the country thinks, I want to know what you think”, Xiao Zhan insists. He has stopped eating and is waiting for the other man to reply, chopstick hovering over his bowl.   
  
“Well, I haven’t seen any of your dramas, to be honest. But… from what I saw today… Yes, you’re good at acting. Very good”. There, he said it. An honest praise. That’s not so bad, is it?  
  
“Not even one? And here I thought they would assign me my greatest fan”, voice rich with irony, Xiao Zhan resumes eating, but keeps his eyes fixed on Yibo, who really does have problems focusing under that gaze.   
  
God, once this case is over, he should go out and get laid. Just to get it out of his system. Finding a stranger with soft dark hair and warm brown eyes can’t be that hard, right?   
  
Yibo shakes his head, mouth still full of soup. He swallows, then speaks. “No, really not. I know your songs from the supermarket and your face from the big ass billboard next to my bathroom window. It’s olay advertisement, I think. Sorry”. It’s a little embarrassing to tell the man that he’s been utterly uninterested in him so far.   
  
“Why does everyone think I’ll be offended if they don’t watch my dramas and listen to my music?”, Xiao Zhan asks, shaking his head in earnest.   
  
“I guess because you’re proud of your work and… well… isn’t it a form of credit, too?”  
  
“From my perspective it’s more like, I provide something for people to enjoy and if they want to, they indulge and if not, that’s fine too. No one needs to consume the content I create”.  
  
“That’s very considerate of you”, Yibo admits and hopes that more celebrities are like him behind closed doors. Probably not.   
  
The rest of their meal goes by in idle conversation, where Yibo manages to avoid anymore slipups. They talk about moving to Beijing and the things they like about the city. And about dramas and music, but not Xiao Zhan’s. Sharing their interests with one another comes naturally.   
  
By the time they are done with food they both feel pleasantly sleepy.   
  
“Ah, do you mind getting up an hour earlier tomorrow? I thought about going for a run in the morning. I know it’s inconvenient and you can say ‘no’ if you don’t want to”, Xiao Zhan says, as he stands at the bottom of the stairs in the living area.   
  
Yibo shakes his head. Honestly, he has started to miss his own workout already and going for a run with Xiao Zhan, even if it can be considered work, as Yibo will have to protect him at all times, sounds like a good plan. “No, I don’t mind. I’m actually looking forward to it”.   
  
“Thank you, Wang Yibo”, Xiao Zhan says, smiling softly like falling snow on an early winter day. “Have a good night”.  
  
“Good night, Xiao Zhan”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GG is being mean again! He’s such a tease! But watching more BTS of CQL than I probably should has taught me that he just loves making DD jealous and riling him up! 
> 
> Here are some more references for you as well (mostly food!)!  
> Yibo’s hometown Luoyang is beautiful! Go check it out [here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/72/2d/9e/722d9e12762483baa3c13cd50258e823.jpg)! Also, the peony festival looks like [this](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-oJl9YMAUYLo/WnCMmBh0vuI/AAAAAAAAHgc/vbO5f8JnvVghPT7oYEbw-enqkNLIRMm-wCLcBGAs/s1600/20180129%2BBiggest%2BPeony%2BFestival%2Bin%2Bthe%2BWorld%2BLuoyang%2BChina.jpg). I really hope to see it some day!
> 
> [This](https://www.china7day.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/02/water-banquet.jpg) is the Luoyang Water Banquet. It’s very famous and restaurants need to stick to certain ingredients if they want to serve it. 
> 
> The hawthorn soup looks like [this](https://travelgraphy.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/www-travelgraphy-com_lzh6875.jpg) and the meatball soup like [this](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/10/c6/ba/34/fried-meat-balls-in-soup.jpg).  
> Also, [here](https://travelgraphy.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/www-travelgraphy-com_lzh6881.jpg) is the sweet and sour pork! The sweet congee is served to compliment the strong flavors. 
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to scream about YiZhan, come and find me [here](https://twitter.com/wang_yin_chi/) on twitter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning!   
> So, here’s the next chapter. More actual plot this time and a lot of emotional stuff going on. Wasn’t easy to write tbh, but turned out softer than expected.   
> Again thank you so much for all the support, kudos, bookmarks and lovely comments! Love you guys!
> 
> Also:  
> Content warning: mild NSFW!   
> Content warning: Minor Character Death!  
> Trigger warning: Emotional Pain!

**Chapter 4**

Going for an early morning run is both boon and bane for Yibo, who has totally underestimated what Xiao Zhan would look like bare faced, sweaty and heavily breathing while wearing a thin shirt that clings to his skin and outlines the planes of his body.   
  
Fuck.  
  
Moving his own body on the other hand feels great and is something Yibo has already missed. If it just wasn’t for this stupid crush, he could enjoy the exercise some more. He keeps eyeing Xiao Zhan from the corner of his eyes, watches the lean muscles work under his skin, it’s visible even through the fabric of his clothes.  
  
Yibo wonders what Xiao Zhan must look like during other… exertive activities. Would his cheeks also be flushed, and his lips parted? Would his muscles tremble under the pleasure? Would his hair stick to his forehead? Would he throw back his head and show the lines of his neck? Would he arch off the sheets if…  
  
No.   
  
This is getting out of hand. Today’s shower, Yibo decides, must be cold. He needs to get the pictures out of his head, or he won’t be able to focus on work. Maybe he should hand the case over to someone else after all. What if he gets too distracted by his dumb feelings? Is it worth the risk? But what would he tell Xiao Zhan? He doesn’t want to lie to him.   
  
Maybe just… getting some relief will help, too.   
  
Half an hour later, he’s in the shower, head pressed against the dark tiles and yes… he’s hard. Damn fucking hard for the man he’s supposed to protect and no amount of cold water running down his back can change this.   
  
He knows that he shouldn’t give in, shouldn’t step into a territory he won’t be able to escape from, but the pictures are stuck in his head and if he doesn’t want to walk around the film set with a raging hard on all day, he has to take care of this… situation.   
  
Yibo huffs in frustration as he closes his eyes, cold water drumming against the skin of his back. He turns the temperature up. A cold is the last thing he needs right now.   
  
With the water getting warmer, Yibo finally gives in. Forehead still leaned against the wall; he lets his mind wander. He goes back to Xiao Zhan running next to him in amicable silence. To the sound of his breathing, and the pink blush high on his cheekbones – until they aren’t running anymore.   
  
Until Xiao Zhan is on his back, with his hands gripping those silver and grey silk sheets Yibo has seen in his bedroom for the first time on the night he arrived. Until there’s no shirt hiding Xiao Zhan’s pale skin from Yibo’s sight. Or his hands. Or his mouth. Until the man he’s been assigned to is arching his back and trembling against Yibo’s body.   
  
He imagines what Xiao Zhan might sound like the moment he falls apart. What would his face be like as the hot waves of pleasure clash over his head? Is he loud? Would he scream Yibo’s name? Fuck, Yibo would want that.   
  
Just imagining Xiao Zhan’s long legs wrapped around his waist, clinging to him as his voice goes hoarse around Yibo’s name is enough to drive him embarrassingly fast over the edge and have him come hard into his own hand.   
  
Deep, harsh breaths escape his heaving chest as he comes down from his own pleasure, the tension in his muscles slowly subsiding and his mind clearing.   
  
Yeah, he needed that. Doesn’t mean he is proud of it.   
  
Afterwards, Yibo quickly goes through his morning routine, feeling a little less on edge and a little more able to actually focus.  
  
By the time he dons on his black leather jacket and refastens the gun around his hip, his head is clear, and he is sure he can make it through the day.   
  
“Good to go?”, Xiao Zhan asks next to him. He is still bare faced, and his hair looks soft in the light of the early morning.   
  
“As good as I’ll ever be”.   
  
They head down to the garage together, where Xiao Zhan’s driver is already waiting for them, the poor man must be getting up at some ungodly hour as well. The drive to the studio goes smoothly as it is still too early for the city to awaken and by the time rush hour starts, Xiao Zhan will already be in the stylist’s seat and turned into Gu Wei.   
  
This time however, Yibo has to split his focus, as Zhang Jing has, with one day delay, brought him the layouts of the buildings. He is no architect, but he does know a few things about layouts, darkened corners and weak points from his training. The apartment complex is probably the easiest to monitor.   
  
The penthouse has lots of wide, open spaces on the lower floor and access is limited. The film studio however is full of nooks and crannies Yibo will have to keep an eye on. If he’s able to learn them by heart, he can shield Xiao Zhan from each of those weak spots by positioning himself in between his client and the potential danger.   
  
It’s arduous, but doable.   
  
“So, what is your verdict?”, Xiao Zhan suddenly asks, standing right in front of Yibo, clad in his white doctor’s coat.   
  
“This building is a mess, but I’ll manage”, Yibo replies with a sharp nod.   
  
“Anything I can do to make it easier?”, he tilts his head and smiles brightly, showing his bunny teeth. Yibo closes his eyes against the sight.   
  
“Just stick close to me. That’ll do the trick”.  
  
“Mhm! No problem, Wang _laoshi_ ”. They are in public Yibo remembers and no matter how well they get along when no one’s watching, here they have to pretend to be bodyguard and client. No friendships included.   
  
“Ah! Xiao Zhan! There you are!”, the PA they met yesterday rounds the corner and comes to a hold right next to Xiao Zhan, clipboard pressed against his chest. The day before Yibo thought he looked very young, but seeing him now, closer, reverses that impression. He must be around Xiao Zhan’s age. Late twenties to early thirties.   
  
“Ah, Tang Xiao Gang! Are we starting already?”, Xiao Zhan asks, turning his body away from Yibo and towards the PA. There’s something dark stirring in Yibo’s chest. Jealousy, probably. A jealousy he has no right to. He fights it down.   
  
“Yes, Yang _laoshi_ is ready, too”, Tang Xiao Gang says, motioning for Xiao Zhan to follow him to the film set. Yibo is thrown a sideway glance, as he gets off his chair, takes the layout of the building and folds it neatly as they walk. PA’s are used to personal protectors being on set, right? Well, Yibo does come off pretty strong, he knows that.   
  
The film set is busy as always, with one half of the hall being ready for the cameras and the other half currently being under construction for different scenes set for later today. The constant hammering of the tools is already getting to his head and he starts to understand why even a lot of modern dramas are dubbed. No way that noise doesn’t show up on tape.  
  
Annoyance floods Yibo’s chest as he sees who’s again operating one of the cameras today. It’s Yang Li Xiao. And just like yesterday, she shows a tendency to be around Xiao Zhan whenever possible. Currently, the crew is talking silently about angles and perspectives with both actors and Yang Li Xiao is standing so close to Xiao Zhan that her shoulder almost brushes against his upper arm.   
  
She’s laughing and gesturing and even tries to touch Xiao Zhan’s hand at some point. Yibo hates it. But he’s not sure if she qualifies as suspect for the stalker. Her actions are too obvious, or not? Damn, he really is no profiler and identifying the suspect is not his job, but he can’t help it.   
  
Does Xiao Zhan feel the same? Does he too over analyze every person in the room? Or does this industry work him so hard to the bone that he doesn’t even have time left to think about who might be willing to kill him at some point?  
  
It’s frustrating.   
  
Xiao Zhan however, goes through his lines and scenes just as professionally as the day before, showing Yibo a man who only exists within this studio, but has no place in reality. Gu Wei is different from Xiao Zhan in so many small details. They way he carries himself. The angle at which he holds his head. The movements of his hands.   
  
It’s fascinating and a little unsettling that Yibo knows Xiao Zhan so well after such a short time since meeting him. Is this really a simple crush? Had he been so wired around Sungjoo? So… in tune with his every move? Like there was a magnet that drew him in. He really can’t remember.  
  
Lunch break takes Yibo and Xiao Zhan to the cafeteria again, where they are seated at the same table as several of the actors this time. No relaxed conversation just between the two of them.   
  
Yang Zi, Yibo learns, isn’t too bad. She’s talkative and more demanding than Xiao Zhan, but not at all unpleasant to be around. If she can, she takes the lead in a conversation, but that isn’t necessarily a bad thing at all.   
  
Next to her sit Zhai Zi Lu and Li Muchen, whom Yibo actually both knows since they starred in _The King’s Avatar_ live action some years back. And Yibo does have a weak spot for e-sports, so…   
  
Zhai Zi Lu is currently talking to Yang Zi and Xiao Zhan, the three of them discussing something about a gala night Yibo has never heard of but assumes is important. Lu Muchen on the other hand is silently chewing her lunch as she throws sideway glances at Yibo every now and then.   
  
It’s only after the conversion about the gala night settles that Lu Muchen finally speaks up and addresses Xiao Zhan. “Say, Xiao _laoshi_ , you haven’t introduced your friend here to us yet”, she comments, tilting her head to the right in what Yibo assumes is an attempt to look cute.   
  
“Oh! I’m sorry. May I introduce, Wang Yibo, my new bodyguard. It’s only his second day, so be kind to him”, Xiao Zhan says, face going from surprised to slightly smug as he talks. Yibo throws him a dirty look.  
  
“Nice meeting you, Wang _laoshi_ ”, says Lu Muchen with a smile that’s just a tad too sweet.   
  
Yibo tilts his head as respectfully as he can and returns the greeting.   
  
“Tell us something about you, Wang _laoshi_ ”, she demands, leaning over the table and eyeing Yibo from under long, probably extended lashes. She’s pretty, from an objective point of view.   
  
Yibo blinks. He’s bad at stuff like this. Talking about himself. What is he supposed to say? He’s not an open person. “I’m from Luoyang”, is what he settles for, watching her eyebrows furrow, as she waits for him tell her more.   
  
“Henan province, right?”, she then says, all smiles again.   
  
“Mhm”.   
  
“I’ve never been to Henan. Tell me, what would you recommend seeing there?”  
  
This is so awkward, but Yibo doesn’t want to be impolite, so he goes on telling Li Muchen about Luoyang’s famous Longmen Grotto with its 100.000 Buddhist statues. Of course, there’s more to see in his hometown but he really isn’t in the mood for chitchat.   
  
“Sounds exciting! Would you agree if I asked you to take me there one day?”, she asks, leaning even further over the table, her cheeks now a little red and her eyes as round as saucers.   
  
“Wang _laoshi_ hasn’t got much time to go home. If he finally does, we shouldn’t disturb his time with his family”, Xiao Zhan cuts in, voice soft and mild, but Yibo spots something hard in his eyes that hasn’t been there yet.   
  
Could it be that…? Is Xiao Zhan…? Is he jealous?   
  
“Oh. That’s too bad. I’m sorry”, Li Muchen sits back in her chair, obviously not missing the hit that she’s been too brash.   
  
Yibo nods but doesn’t say anything. He isn’t into girls anyway so why be nice and get her hopes up for nothing?   
  
Lunchbreak is about to end, when Yibo’s phone rings for the first time that day, showing his chief’s number on the display. He discreetly nudges Xiao Zhan’s leg under the table and holds the phone out for him to see. They share a glance before Yibo gets up and moves away from the other actors, out of earshot.   
  
“ _Wei_ ”, he says, holding the phone to his ear and lowering his chin to muffle his voice as much as possible.   
  
“Yibo. There’s news from the investigation team”, Wang Yi Zhou’s stern voice greets. Typical chief - always straight to the point.   
  
“Do they have a lead on the stalker?”  
  
“Not yet, but they have turned something up. Do you know a person by the name of Li Yiman?”, Wang Yi Zhou wants to know.  
  
Li Yiman? The name sounds familiar. Where has Yibo heard it? Oh yes!  
  
“I do! She works for Wajijiwa Entertainment and is in charge of Xiao Zhan there. Why? What about her?”  
  
“The investigation team has found evidence that hints at her transferring money that belongs to Xiao Zhan to her own bank account. We can’t be sure yet, but she is under suspicion of abstraction of funds. It’s not clear if that has anything to do with the murders or the stalker. Still, you should know”.   
  
Yibo nods although his chief can’t see him. It’s a habit. “Should I tell Xiao Zhan?”  
  
“Not yet. Wait until later tonight. Our team is on the way to her house to confront her. I’ll get back to you as soon as I have more details”, Wang Yi Zhou explains.  
  
“Thank you, chief. Oh, what about the letter? Any hard evidence there?”  
  
“No, nothing. The damned thing is completely clean. No fingerprints, no hair. Not even a speck of dust. The pen used for the message is sold a thousand times every day. So no lead there either”.  
  
“Shit. Well, I’ve gotta go back”.   
  
“Call you later”.   
  
The line goes dead and Yibo stares at his phone, finally free to let the feelings, lingering at the edge of his consciousness during the call, in. He’s furious! How dare that bitch take Xiao Zhan’s money for her own?   
  
Yibo doesn’t usually punch people, but man, he wants to at the moment. His blood is simmering under his skin with the need to take his anger out on someone… something… anything! But it won’t do. He can’t let his emotions get the better of him and maybe even endanger Xiao Zhan in the process. It’s not worth it.  
  
Anger still present in the pit of his guts, Yibo returns to the table and sits back down next to Xiao Zhan. “Anything important?”, his voice is low as he leans his head closer, warm breath fanning across the exposed skin of Yibo’s neck.   
  
“I’ll tell you later”, Yibo whispers back, stifling the shudder that threatens to run down his spine at the close proximity.   
  
An understanding nod followed by Xiao Zhan and the other actors getting ready for the second part of filming today.   
  
By the time they all return from the cafeteria, the second set has been finished and the camera crew is ready to go. Over the course of the next hours Yibo finds his patience challenged again and again. Not only is he still fucking mad at Li Yiman and wants to slap her into next year, no Xiao Zhan and Yang Zi have also made it to the romantic scenes of the series.   
  
There are tender glances and soft words which lead to a tentative kiss that has Yibo almost jump out of his skin and directly into the scene. The worst thing is, the director isn’t happy with how the kiss turns out in the first take.   
  
Repeat it is.   
  
And again.   
  
And _again_.  
  
Yibo, currently squashing some prop he got his hands on and didn’t really bother to look at before it fell victim to his growing state of fury, exhales harshly when the director is finally happy with the scene. How hard can it be to kiss someone the right way? It’s not rocket science, is it?   
  
After the scene Xiao Zhan walks over to him to take a sip of water. He looks a little strained but otherwise fine. “Are you okay?”, he wants to know, eyes dropping to the prop that died a rather gruesome death at Yibo’s hands.   
  
“Ah… yeah. All good, all good”, Yibo mumbles, blush creeping up his neck. How stupid can you get? Be jealous over a film kiss. Especially if the guy isn’t his to begin with.   
  
Fuck. 

* * *

They’ve barely made it back to Xiao Zhan’s penthouse when Yibo’s phone rings again. The chief.   
  
“Hey, I gotta take this. Be right back”, Yibo says, turning around and walking a few meters away from Xiao Zhan. Getting information from overheard conversations is never a good thing.   
  
“ _Wei_ ”.   
  
“Yibo, we’ve got a problem”, Wang Yi Zhou grunts. He sounds stressed and angry. Something is terribly wrong.   
  
“What is it, chief?”  
  
“Our team has found Li Yiman. She’s dead. Single bullet in the head”.  
  
Time comes to a hold as the information sinks into Yibo’s bones like the frost in January. Cruel and ice cold. Yes, he was mad at her. Yes, he wanted her to be punished. He didn’t want her to die. “What now?”  
  
“The body is being transported to the morgue as we speak. But I have little hope for evidence. This guy is good. He never leaves a trace”, Wang Yi Zhou sighs in frustration. “You have to tell Xiao Zhan”.   
  
“I feared, I would. Anything else I should know?”   
  
“Nothing yet. However, as we still don’t know who this person is, it’s better to keep up the appearance. Meaning, Xiao Zhan should show up to work tomorrow. Can you get him to?”  
  
“I’ll do my best”, Yibo promises, teeth clenched. He doesn’t want to. He wants to take Xiao Zhan and hide him away right here in this apartment and not let him out until the stalker has been caught.   
  
They both hang up and Yibo takes a deep breath before walking back to where Xiao Zhan is sitting on the sofa with Jianguo in his lap. “Anything wrong?”, he asks again, looking up at Yibo with those big brown eyes of his.   
  
Yibo’s heart hurts already at the thought of seeing them go dark with pain soon. It’s so much that he has to tell him now.   
  
“Listen. There’s something”, Yibo begins, moistening his lips. “My chief called me this afternoon because there was an…”, he stops, searching for the right words. “… inconsistence… with your bank account. It seems like Li Yiman has secretly transferred money that belonged to you, to her own account. Like… fees from your performances and dramas…”.   
  
Xiao Zhan’s hand tightens in Jianguo’s fur, as his eyes go wide, and his face turns angry. He parts his lips to say something but Yibo silences him with a raised hand and a gentle shake of the head.   
  
“There’s more. And you should hear it first. The investigation team went to her apartment tonight to confront her about this. But… they came to late…”.  
  
The words hang heavy in the air between them, full of tension like the quiet before the summer tempest. Yibo doesn’t dare breathe.   
  
The change in Xiao Zhan’s face is so obvious, it hurts. His expression goes from angry to heartbroken in the matter of seconds as the horrible truth takes root in his mind. His eyes, full of righteous wrath, turn dark with pain. Yibo wants to punch the entire world for doing this to Xiao Zhan.   
  
“She died because of me, right?”, the words are barely above a whisper. It’s not like this case is so much different from the ones before, but this time it’s a person actually close to Xiao Zhan, not someone who’s name just pops up on a sheet of paper.  
  
“No, it’s not your fault”, Yibo replies, voice steady and sure. He knows this is what Xiao Zhan needs right now. Someone to take away the guilt that is about to crush him. “A fault is the person who decided to kill her. You never asked them to. You never wanted it. It’s not your responsibility”.   
  
Xiao Zhan is shaking, his fingers trembling where they are holding onto the cat for dear life. Yibo leans down and pries them away gently. Jianguo, happy about her newly found freedom, jumps off the lap and stares at them.   
  
Without wasting another thought Yibo sits down next to Xiao Zhan. He knows there isn’t much he can do, especially not if Xiao Zhan’s going into shock, but he won’t leave him alone in this. Civilians aren’t prepared for situations like this. Not even if they are China’s shining star. No one should be forced to go through shit like this.   
  
It’s a moment’s decision that comes to him as if bypassing his own brain, when Yibo reaches out and pulls a shaking Xiao Zhan into his arms. He is small and thin in his grief and guilt. A trembling mess that Yibo desperately wants to shield from all evil in the world.   
  
He runs one handy soothingly up and down Xiao Zhan’s shaking back, while holding him against his chest with the other. It doesn’t take long for him to fist into Yibo’s sweater and hold onto him as the first tears finally find their way down his cheeks. He buries his head against Yibo’s shoulder, as he cries and screams against the fabric, the pain finally paving a burning way through his heaving chest.   
  
Xiao Zhan curls in further on himself as he leans against Yibo, unconsciously seeking purchase in his body, his shoulders and back trembling with the waves of grief that wash over him one after the other. Time slows down as they hold each other, Yibo running a hand through Xiao Zhan’s hair, still slightly sticky with styling gel.   
  
Yibo lowers his voice, murmuring sweet vanities into the crown of Xiao Zhan’s head, as he cries, at first full of abandon, the pain too strong to allow him to keep any kind of control now that he has loosened the reigns, he holds himself in, later more softly and less desperate, a steady silent stream of tears that wet Yibo’s sweater. He doesn’t care.   
  
All he cares about is the man in his arms.   
  
He wants to give him the world and yet, can only give him the warmth of his chest and the support of his arms. He hopes it’s enough.  
  
A small eternity later, the last tears finally fall, and Xiao Zhan stirs in Yibo’s embrace, slowly blinking up at him. His eyes are red and swollen, moisture clings to his lashes and his cheeks show traces of where the tears have smutched his makeup. He looks beautiful even like this.   
  
“I’m sorry”, Xiao Zhan whispers, bringing a little distance between them.   
  
Yibo doesn’t want to let him go but knows he must. He lets his hands fall from the other man’s body and shakes his head. “Don’t be. It’s okay. And totally normal. Please don’t be ashamed or anything”. He means every word he says and hopes that Xiao Zhan understands that.   
  
“Thank you… Really. You’re…”, he stops, unsure of what to say and looks so innocent in this moment of raw emotions, “… a good friend”.   
  
Yibo smiles and nods. No words needed.   
  
“Would you mind… leaving me alone for a little while? I need some time to clear my head…”, Xiao Zhan asks, slowly getting up from the sofa and standing on shaking legs.   
  
“It’s fine. Remember, I’m here if you need me, right?”  
  
“Alright”.   
  
Xiao Zhan walks up the stairs and disappears into the master bedroom. Yibo feels lost.   
  
He walks up and down the living area once – twice – thinking about what to do. How can he help Xiao Zhan in a situation like this? Mentally he goes through all things he’s learned about breakdowns. Xiao Zhan is showing typical symptoms. He’ll soon experience physical forms of this, aside from shaking and freezing. His blood sugar will go down and heart rate up. Yibo needs a way to ground him.  
  
Come on stupid brain, remember what to do!  
  
“If you come across a person in shock, physically or mentally, give them something to eat if possible. Their body will need the sugar and the energy to keep going and overcome”, Yibo can practically hear his instructor explain in his stern but dedicated voice.   
Food. Yibo needs to get some food into Xiao Zhan, the sooner the better. Why food of all things?  
  
He sighs and makes his way into the kitchen, going through the fridge, freezer and cupboards in search of something that he can just shove between Xiao Zhan’s teeth but coming away with nothing. This guy doesn’t have as much as a crumb of snacks or junk food in his house. Fuck.   
  
There’s only one solution to this mess and it’s called _Sungjoo._  
  
Yibo goes back to the living area where he left his phone and scrolls through his contacts until he finds his best friend’s name. Without thinking twice, he hits the video call button and waits.   
  
Sungjoo answers on the third ring, screen coming alive with the man’s face. “Hey buddy, what’s- Wow! Damn! Where are you? Is that a grand piano I can see there?”, he says, eyes as wide as saucers. Sungjoo leans closer to the screen as if to see more of Yibo’s background.   
  
“Hey there. That’s my client’s apartment. Shut up. I need your help”, Yibo says trying to block most of the room visible with his body. It’s still Xiao Zhan’s private home.   
  
“Your client’s apartment? He loaded or something?”  
  
“Sungjoo…”  
  
“Alright, alright. What do you need my help with? What can I do?”  
  
“We’ve come across a situation and my client needs food. He’s incapable of doing it himself at the moment. Can’t give you more details. But… long story short, I need to cook”, explains Yibo, running a hand through his hair.   
  
There’s silence for a moment before Sungjoo huffs loud enough to startle Jianguo who is currently sleeping in an armchair. “Do you want to poison the poor guy in addition to what happened?”, he asks between laughing fits.   
  
“No! That’s why I called you!”  
  
“Okay, fair enough. Take me to the kitchen, we’ll get this shit done”.   
  
Yibo does as he’s told and takes the phone to Xiao Zhan’s kitchen, showing Sungjoo the supplies in stock. “Any ideas what I could make with these?”, he asks.  
  
“Yeah, actually, I have two dishes in mind. One is very easy, the other one will be more of a struggle, but you have me mate, so you should be alright”, Sungjoo nods and grins at Yibo. “Say, does your client like spicy food? Sichuan style?”  
  
“Yeah, he does. He’s from Chongqing”, Yibo explains, watching Sungjoo’s face grow into a bright smile.  
  
“Chongqing! Just like Xiao Zhan!”  
  
Yibo tries not to choke around his own spit. He’s forgotten that Sungjoo actually does follow a lot of idols and Xiao Zhan is one of them. “Is he?”, Yibo asks, sounding a little to strained, but his friend doesn’t seem to notice.   
  
“Yeah! He is! Honestly, you should watch his dramas. He’s very good”, Sungjoo is so enthusiastic about the things he likes and always does his best to spread that love to other people. Not because he wants to impose his interests on others, but because he hopes that they’ll find the same joy he does.   
  
“You always say that. But let’s talk about that some other time. I need to get this right. So, what are we making?”  
  
“ _See Yao Gai_ (Soy sauce chicken) and _Xiao Mian_ (Chongqing noodles). Everything you need is in this kitchen and I’ll walk you through the steps, don’t worry. We stick with two dishes and some rice”, Sungjoo is the epitome of confidence and Yibo wishes he were just as optimistic about the outcome of this.   
  
Maybe he should have ordered takeout.   
  
“What do I do first?”  
  
“First, you’ll get all the ingredients we need ready on that expensive looking kitchen block your client has there”, Sungjoo winks at him and recites an entire list of stuff Yibo needs for what his friend has planned for him.   
  
From meat, over vegetables, to lots of different oils and soy sauces, Sungjoo names it, Yibo gets it. Finding and identifying all these things isn’t exactly easy for him, as he isn’t used to cooking and often doesn’t even know what he is looking for.   
  
Especially the vegetables turn out to be a real challenge for Yibo, who frequently has to ask Sungjoo if what he is holding really is what he needs. How the hell is he supposed to know what scallions look like?   
  
After more or less ten minutes of opening every cupboard and drawer again, Yibo has the ingredients ready and Sungjoo has already had a good laugh at his expense.   
  
“Nice! We begin with the chicken because it needs more time than the soup”.   
  
Handling a gun, Yibo learns, suits him better than working with a wok. He does manage not to let the scallions and ginger burn, also star anis is a thing he’s never heard of before, but well. A few minutes and a lot of swearing from Yibo’s side later, the chicken is simmering happily in a mixture of several kinds of soy sauce and vinegar.   
  
For the soup, Yibo needs another wok, as he has to start with the topping. Sungjoo is having the time of his life watching his best friend almost cry as he adds dried chili flakes to what could have been a very nice dish without them. “Honestly, we need to get you used to spicy food”, he says, laughing with abandon as Yibo shoots him a dirty glance through the phone.   
  
“Shut up! Better tell me what to do next”.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Heat up water for the noodles and vegetables, they go into the same pot”, Sungjoo wipes the tears of laughter from his eyes, free hand clutching the phone so hard, it shakes.   
  
Yibo does as instructed and while he waits for the water to boil, he sets up the rice as well and starts with the broth of the soup.   
  
Managing so many pots at the same time is a logistical mammoth task and Yibo wonders how it looked so easy when Xiao Zhan did it the last two days. How come the man was totally unfazed while Yibo feels like he’s just finished a marathon?   
  
None of the two dishes need him to be an expert cook and yet he’s at the absolute limit of his abilities when he finally fills the bowls. Sweat is sticking to his forehead and neck. He would have never gotten this far without Sungjoo.   
  
“Thank you, man”, he says, head lolling back as he folds his hands against his neck.  
  
“It’s fine, it’s fine. I had a lot of fun bossing you around”, Sungjoo looks so smug, Yibo wants to punch him.   
  
“At least someone had”, he comments and runs a hand through his now messy hair.   
  
“Don’t be pouty, mate. Oh and… I don’t know who your client is, but… he must be a real keeper if you’re willing to cook”, Sungjoo winks again, eyes alight with mischief. He has seen right through Yibo, has he not?   
  
“Shut up”, Yibo says and ends the call without so much as a goodbye. Fucker.   
  
With the food ready, there’s only one thing left to do, he needs Xiao Zhan to actually eat it. Sounds easier than it is probably.   
  
Tentatively, Yibo walks up the stairs towards Xiao Zhan’s bedroom and softly taps his knuckles against the polished wood. The sound echoes through the wide, open space of the penthouse. For the longest while there’s only silence, but Yibo doesn’t knock again. He’s been taught to be patient and so he waits, breath loud in his ears.   
  
Finally, after what have likely only been a couple of seconds but feel like hours, Yibo can hear shuffling around and then the door opens a tiny crack, staying ajar as feet drag over the carpet further away from where Yibo is standing.  
It’s an invitation.   
  
Yibo doesn’t think twice. He rushes back to the kitchen, puts bowls and chopsticks onto the breakfast tray (the one with feet!) he saw earlier while going through all the cupboards and carries it all up the stairs to where the door is still slightly open for him when he returns.  
  
If Xiao Zhan doesn’t feel like coming to the food, the food has to come to him.   
  
“Hey”, Yibo whispers, as he enters the room, tray with streaming dinner in hand, but stays by the door first to give Xiao Zhan the chance to change his mind about wanting him here.  
  
The man in question is sitting on his bed, gazing out of the large window and only slowly turns his head when he hears a voice calling him. His eyes are still red, but he doesn’t seem to have cried again. Judging from experience, Yibo is fairly sure that what Xiao Zhan feels right now, is bone deep numbness. And cold.   
  
Dark eyes skim over Yibo’s frame and stick to the tray in his hands. Something changes in the empty expression on Xiao Zhan’s face, but it’s faint and tiny and Yibo isn’t good at reading people like this.   
  
Xiao Zhan parts his lips, pink tongue slipping out for a moment in an attempt to moisten them. “You…”, he starts, voice all rough from crying. “You cooked?”  
  
“I did. You might not feel it yet, but you’re hungry”, Yibo explains, still waiting by the door.   
  
Silence falls as Xiao Zhan mulls over the words followed by a slow nod. He runs his hands over the bed sheets, as if to smoothen out wrinkles that aren’t even there in the first place.  
  
Yibo lets a shaky breath, he did not know he was holding, escape and walks towards where Xiao Zhan is sitting, legs folded under his body. “Here you go”.  
  
Those big dark eyes look from the food to the cook. “Chongqing noodles?”, he asks.   
  
“Mhm. Hope you’ll like them”. Yibo gets up, his own food still in the kitchen waiting for him.   
  
Xiao Zhan raises a hand, stops, and lowers his gaze. “Don’t go. Please.”   
  
Yibo thinks his heart might break as he sits down on the edge of the bed. “Okay, no problem. I’ll stay while you eat”.   
  
The tiniest of smiles brightens Xiao Zhan’s face before he hesitantly starts to eat. He probably feels nauseous and weak in his current condition, but the food will warm him and give his body the energy he needs to heal. Mental wounds hurt just as much as physical ones.   
  
“You lied to me”, Xiao Zhan mumbles after a while, color slowly returning to his face as he sips the broth and chews on his chicken.   
  
Yibo blinks in confusion. “Uhm… what?”  
  
“You said you sucked at cooking. This is good”, Xiao Zhan replies, and his voice does actually sound stronger now. The shaking has stopped too.   
  
Yibo laughs softly and closes his eyes for a moment. Well, that can be counted as a hint of humor, right? Must be a good sign. Xiao Zhan is so strong. Amazing. “Ah no, don’t give me credit. I called a friend and he walked me through each step. It’s his merit through and through”.   
  
“You still did well. Maybe I’ll teach you from now on”, Xiao Zhan comments and Yibo feels glad that most of the shock seems to wear off now. He can practically see the tension bleed out of the other man’s shoulders, as they sit together on the king-sized bed.   
  
“There’s one more thing”, Yibo starts, already feeling sorry for pushing this onto Xiao Zhan now that he’s in the process of recovering.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I talked to my chief and he thinks it’s best to go back to work as usual tomorrow. Beating the grass and waking the snake and so on”, he knows that he’s asking too much. No one should be forced to play ‘normal’ in a situation like this. Whoever that person is, they are willing to kill anyone who might wrong Xiao Zhan in any way.   
  
“I expected as much. It’s fine”.   
  
‘Are you even human?’, is what Yibo wants to say, but again he doesn’t, instead bites the inside of his cheek and keeps the words to himself. How can any person be this dedicated and hard working without complaining even once? “Is it?”, he asks instead.  
  
“Yeah. Actually, I still think that if I change anything about my life, I’ll let them win. And I don’t want that. This person has no power over my life”, Xiao Zhan explains, setting down the now empty bowl of noodles. His lips are glistening with the rest of the broth in the low light of his bedside lamp.   
  
“You’re so strong”, Yibo whispers, hand automatically raising to brush a stray strand of hair behind Xiao Zhan’s ear. The gesture is achingly intimate and Yibo blushes the moment it catches up to him. He quickly draws his hand back. “Sorry”.   
  
Xiao Zhan just smiles a tiny, soft smile. “No worries. If it’s okay, I’d like to shower and call it a day. The house is yours, feel free to do whatever you feel like”.  
  
Yibo nods in understanding. Xiao Zhan must be exhausted after what transpired today. He gets up from the bed and takes the breakfast tray. “See you at 3:30 then?”  
  
“Yeah. Good night, Wang Yibo”.   
  
“Good night, Xiao Zhan”.   
  
The words are barely a whisper and Yibo’s chest feels so tight as he walks back to the door and out of the room. It’s not the right time to fall deeper into the pit that is his crush on a certain man a few meters away, but holding him, cooking for him, watching him eat and touching his hair. It’s so domestic. It’s what Yibo wants, he realizes. Not only today, but every day.   
  
_Goddamnit.  
_  
His own food has gone cold in the meantime and Yibo has to put it into the microwave for reheating. He doesn’t eat the entire serving of Chongqing noodles, as they’re just a tad (a lot!) too spicy for his taste, but the chicken is indeed quite good. Maybe he should try to cook it a little more often. Or ask Sungjoo to do it for him.   
  
After finishing his food, Yibo takes a quick shower before getting ready to sleep on the still not comfortable sofa. Jianguo joins him immediately, curling up at his side while he pets her head. They make for a good team, Yibo decides.   
  
It’s with Xiao Zhan’s face in his mind that he falls asleep that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Everyone’s in pain or something. But this isn’t going to be angsty, because I’m so bad at writing angst, so… just an interlude. 
> 
> References:   
> The King’s Avatar is an e-sports novel/ donghua/ live action. If you don’t know it, go check it out [here](https://mydramalist.com/24018-the-kings-avatar). 
> 
> More culture stuff, Longmen Grotto looks like [this](https://media.tacdn.com/media/attractions-splice-spp-674x446/08/39/d4/54.jpg). 
> 
> And food again! [This](https://redhousespice.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/10/soy-sauce-chicken-10-scaled.jpg) is See Yao Gai and [this](https://asianinspirations.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/R02240-Chongqing-Xiaomian-\(Sichuan-Spicy-Noodles\)-\(CSW-2019\).jpg) is Xiao Mian. 
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to scream about YiZhan, come and find me [here](https://twitter.com/wang_yin_chi/) on twitter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! 🥰
> 
> I’m back with chapter 5! First of all, thank you so much for all the love I received these past days! 😍 You’re all amazing people and I’m so happy that you enjoy this story so much! ❤️💚 Thank you! 🥺🥺
> 
> This chapter has a bigger plot part again and also a ‘Yibo in action’ scene 😏  
> Hope you’ll enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

The next day proves to be a challenge, not in the same sense as the one before but still a hard one. Xiao Zhan is of course utterly exhausted in the morning and a lot quieter than before, but he does his best not to let it show.   
  
He engages in idle small talk with the crew. The PA who’s name Yibo has again forgotten, is also there, offering Xiao Zhan a coffee which he kindly takes and smiles. The styling team needs a little longer to transform him into Gu Wei once more, doing their best to hide the dark circles under Xiao Zhan’s eyes with makeup.   
  
“Had a tough night?”, Zhao Wen Hao asks while applying a caffeine serum to calm the skin and reduce the puffiness. As far as Yibo has understood, the stuff cools the irritated spots and reduces the dark red circles. Judging by Xiao Zhan’s expression, it does help.   
  
“You could say that… Sorry for making your job harder today”, Xiao Zhan mumbles, eyes closed as Zhao Wen Hao smears green concealer on the red blemishes caused by the tears. It pains Yibo to watch. Logically, he knows that Gu Wei can’t show Xiao Zhan’s signs of distress. They are not the same person after all, but having to hide the evidence of Xiao Zhan’s own emotions still doesn’t sit quite right with Yibo.  
  
Zhao Wen Hao laughs a little and gives some instructions to his team about the hair styling for the scenes today. “Don’t worry. We all have bad days. And it’s my job, right?”  
  
Xiao Zhan nods, but doesn’t look quite convinced. “Can I make it up to you?”  
  
“Invite my daughter to one of your performances if you must. But you don’t need to”, Zhao Wen Hao replies. By now he has gotten rid of all the red spots, bringing Xiao Zhan’s face back to what Yibo has learned is called ‘beauty base zero’.   
  
“Sounds fair”, says Xiao Zhan and smiles a little.  
  
The distress of last night is barely visible when Xiao Zhan dons on his doctor’s coat an hour later and walks to the set, Yibo sticking to his side like glue now even more than before. He has several additional knives hidden under his black leather jacket and the gun on his hip weighs more heavily today. Needless to say, Yibo is on edge.   
  
Still, Xiao Zhan does his takes, and he does them well, being professional and hardworking to the bone. The director is happy with all the performances by the time lunch rolls around and praises the team for their good work. No one knows what Xiao Zhan has been going through.   
  
“I’d like to spend the break in my room today, is that okay? You can also go to the cafeteria if you want to. I’ll be fine”, Xiao Zhan says as he leaves the set and stops in front of Yibo.   
  
“No. My place is by your side. Nowhere else. What about food? You need to eat”.   
  
“I’ll ask one of the PAs to bring us something. Just can’t deal with the crowd at the moment”, Xiao Zhan explains with a rueful smile. Yibo can’t blame him.   
  
“Okay, lets go”.   
  
Tang Xiao Gang, Yibo learns again, is the name of the PA Xiao Zhan often relies on. He’s off to the kitchen as soon as he’s asked if he’d mind bringing something from the cafeteria to Xiao Zhan’s room. Yibo appreciates the effort.   
  
As they reach Xiao Zhan’s changing room, Yibo immediately spots the envelop sitting by the door looking all innocent. The color visibly drains from Xiao Zhan’s face as he leans down to take the offensive object, but Yibo is quicker and snatches it from him. “No need for you to let this asshole bother you”, he says darkly, glancing left and right. It’s in vain of course. Whoever placed the envelop there has done so long before they arrived.   
  
Xiao Zhan glances at Yibo from under his long, painted lashes. He’s fragile in this moment of attack. “Thank you”.   
  
Yibo nods and they make it inside the room, where the envelop is unceremoniously ripped open and the sheet of paper is taken out while Yibo makes sure not to touch the damned thing with his bare hands. Kawaii sleeves it is.   
  
This time the message hasn’t been scribbled on an article, but the paper is plain white. The chief is probably holding back the media this time. Still, the words are unmistakably clear.  
  
SHE DESERVED IT. I DID IT FOR YOU!  
  
Yibo is furious again. He wants nothing more than to get his hands onto this bastard and show them what happens to people who dare go about killing people and putting the blame on others. This person is not some kind of angel of revenge. They’re a lowlife. Scum.   
  
“Is it that bad?”, Xiao Zhan asks, obviously noticing the change in Yibo’s face.   
  
“It’s bad, but also to be expected. Don’t worry about it. I’ll have someone come over to get this later tonight. We stick to the plan of following your schedule for today?”, Yibo replies, putting the message back into the envelop.   
  
“Yes. I haven’t changed my mind about giving them power. It’s my life. I won’t have that taken from me”, Xiao Zhan looks determined as he speaks.   
  
A few minutes later their food is delivered, and they eat in amicable silence, each following their own trail of thought. The second envelop proves again that the stalker must be part of this world. Or at least someone who isn’t questioned if they enter the building. Still, that leaves way too many suspects as there are hundreds of people coming and going every day.   
  
The afternoon passes quickly, with Xiao Zhan busy on set and Yibo watching him and informing his chief about the new message. So far, the profiling team concludes, the stalker hasn’t changed their mindset. They haven’t been triggered, but it’s only a question of when, not if.   
  
The messages ask for a reaction, for recognition and acknowledgment. If that doesn’t come, the stalker’s attitude will change and in the end shift to the opposite. What that person now mistakes as love will become hate and the violence, they show against the outside world will turn inward. Against the object of their desire. Against Xiao Zhan.   
  
Later that night, on their way home, Xiao Zhan falls asleep in the car. It’s the first time Yibo sees him like that, all soft and pliant. Stress finally falling off him like an old weight carried for way too long. He is beautiful in his sleep, hair coming loose and lips slightly parted. It’s endearing.   
  
Yibo has to gently shake him awake as they enter the garage and Xiao Zhan makes the most adorable noise in the back of throat, unwilling to be woken up. Yibo is fairly sure that he could carry the other man upstairs bridal style, but he’s not sure if it’s welcomed. So instead, he again nudges him until Xiao Zhan is finally awake.   
  
“Ah, sorry for falling asleep on you”, he says, the imprint of the seat’s seam visible against his cheeks. Yibo wants to run his fingers over it.   
  
“Don’t be. The past 24 hours were shit”, Yibo replies shrugging. He won’t blame Xiao Zhan for feeling tired after being exposed to hell on earth.   
  
They leave the car and take the elevator to the penthouse, Xiao Zhan still rubbing his eyes.  
  
However, as soon as the doors slide open, Yibo has his gun out and free hand on Xiao Zhan to push him behind Yibo’s body. Someone’s there. In the penthouse. He wants to tell Xiao Zhan to take the elevator downstairs again, but his mind screams at him that letting the man out of his sight might put him into more danger.  
  
Stalkers work alone, right? There can’t be a second suspect downstairs, can there?   
  
“I’m not leaving”, Xiao Zhan whispers. He must have guessed Yibo’s trail of thought. Yibo’s half relieved, half pained.   
  
“Stay behind me and close. If you want to, cling to my jacket”, he whispers back, slowly walking down the corridor, gun cocked and muscles tense. He doesn’t like using the weapons he carries, but he sure will do if Xiao Zhan is in danger.   
  
Soft light falls from the living room into the hallway. A light that Yibo knows he switched off himself that morning when they left the house. Xiao Zhan is still close behind him, hands clinging to the hem of Yibo’s jacket.   
  
He can feel his own blood pulse in his ears as adrenaline courses through his veins and hears Xiao Zhan’s harsh breathing. The air is so thick with tension, it could be cut with a knife.   
  
What will happen once they make it to the source of the light? Is a stalker waiting for them in the penthouse at this moment? And if yes, will they attack? A part of Yibo wishes it because that would mean the whole ordeal ended today. One way or another.   
  
They round the corner, Yibo pointing his gun into the living area, ready to confront the potential danger lurking in Xiao Zhan’s own home. He’s sure that the stalker must have heard the elevator arrive and is aware of at least one person being in the apartment. They have little to no moment of surprise on their side.   
  
“PAP, show yourself!”, Yibo yells, gun still pointed at the room while he keeps Xiao Zhan hidden halfway in the corridor with his own body. If there’s an attack he can buy the other man enough time to make a run for it.   
  
There’s a rustling sound followed by feet dragging over plush carpet. Yibo’s finger tightens around the trigger. He schools his breathing down to a minimum, chest going tight with anticipation, to make sure he’ll aim true once the suspect is in sight.  
  
“PAP? What the hell?”, a male voice asks all of a sudden and at the same time Yibo practically feels Xiao Zhan relax behind him. There’s a confused looking man with short, brown hair and rather expressive eyes standing in front of Yibo. His face is round with high cheekbones. Slightly wavy strands of hair cover his forehead and the longer ones are bound into a small, messy bun at the back of his head.  
  
“Yu Bin!”, Xiao Zhan exhales, letting go of Yibo and walking around him.   
  
Yu Bin? What?   
  
“What on earth is going on there?”, another voice, female this time, asks and soon the man named Yu Bin is joined by a woman. She looks at the three of them with furrowed brows and big, round eyes.   
  
“Yi- _jie_ …”, Xiao Zhan visibly deflates at the sight of the two people, but Yibo has yet to lower his gun.   
  
“You know them?”  
  
“Yes, they are two of the friends who own the app. Guys, I texted you to deactivate that thing, didn’t I?”, says Xiao Zhan, not really sounding mad but rather tired.   
  
“Yes, and we thought we might as well make good use of it one more time before we can’t use it anymore. Guess the part where you said it was because the house would get a different app soon was a lie?”, the woman, Yi- _jie_ , has one hand on her hips and doesn’t sound very happy.   
  
“What the fuck is even going on? Why is this guy pointing a gun at us?”, Yu Bin demands, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
“Yeah, tell your guard dog to put that thing away”, Yi- _jie_ agrees, she’s pissed that much is obvious.   
  
“I’m not his- ”, Yibo begins but is stopped by Xiao Zhan placing a hand on Yibo’s arm and squeezing slightly.   
  
“It’s okay. They are friends”, he reassures with smile directed at Yibo, who still doesn’t like this. Stupid, shitty app. He knew this thing was bad news.   
  
Yibo slowly lowers the gun and engages the safety again. His gaze is still dark as he glances between the two people, who are obviously Xiao Zhan’s friends who want to surprise him with a visit. Which is, per say, nothing bad, but could have led to a catastrophe in this situation. Damn celebrity stuff. Every normal person would have been taken off their job and have their friends informed not to come over. With Xiao Zhan and the media things are obviously more complicated than that.   
  
“A’Zhan, could you explain what’s going on here? Why is there a guy pointing a gun at me all of a sudden?”, Yi- _jie_ (Yibo still doesn’t know her full name) demands.   
  
“Yeah, well. Let’s go to the living room first, yeah? And maybe let Wang _zhong xiao_ and me take off our shoes and jackets. We’ll explain everything after”, Xiao Zhan says, cheeks tainted red as he speaks.   
  
Yi- _jie_ doesn’t look convinced but nods anyway and takes the man named Yu Bin by the elbow to lead him back to the living room. “This better be a damn good reason”, she murmurs.   
  
Yibo huffs in annoyance. He can still feel the adrenaline pump through his veins with every heartbeat. He’s wired and tense and his senses are still in ‘danger-mode’. Fucking hell!  
  
“I am so sorry”, says Xiao Zhan, once they are back at the entrance to take off their shoes and jackets. Yibo is probably radiating anger in waves and he can sense it.   
  
It takes all of Yibo’s self-control to not lash out at a man who isn’t responsible in the first place and just available. Xiao Zhan never told them to come. He was just as surprised as Yibo. He can’t be blamed and Yibo has to swallow his anger, even if he wants to punch the two innocent bystanders in the living room.   
  
And who ever the fuck developed that stupid app!  
  
“It’s fine. I just need a moment to calm down. I could have shot this guy, if you hadn’t said his name in time. That’s… Well… I need to wrap my head around that”, Yibo explains, his anger slowly fading like the sunlight at dusk.   
  
He doesn’t know what he expected to happen next, but a hug surely isn’t it. Still, he’s pulled into Xiao Zhan’s embrace and being held there for a long moment, one hand around his waist, one resting against his shoulder. “I truly am sorry. I should have made sure they really did delete the app. This shouldn’t have happened to you”, Xiao Zhan says, his breath tickling the skin at Yibo’s neck as he speaks.   
  
The faint scent of expensive cologne reaches his nose and makes Yibo want to bury his face against Xiao Zhan’s shoulder. He doesn’t. Instead, he warps his arms around the taller man and holds him against his own body, a warm and steadying presence in his embrace.   
  
He shouldn’t do this. He knows it. But right now, he needs the proximity. It gives him the strength to calm down. “Your third friend. Please ask if the app is deleted… and never again give this data to anyone”, ‘but me’ he wants to add, but again doesn’t.  
  
Xiao Zhan nods and they separate, both straightening their clothes before they put away their shoes and jackets and return to where the two guests are waiting. Yi- _jie_ looking rather pissed and Yu Bin a tad too excited.   
  
Yibo looks around the room. The two guests have brought food. It sits on the coffee table wrapped in a white plastic bag and smells like _Si Xi Wanzi_ (braised pork balls). Jianguo is curled up next to Yu Bin, while he pets her back and neck. The rest is untouched.   
  
“I’ll go check the other rooms”, Yibo grunts. It’s not polite, but he is still so on edge, he can’t sit down.   
  
Going through the entire penthouse and making sure that there is no danger waiting calms him further down (not as effective as the hug though) and by the time he returns to the living area, he is relaxed enough to sit down without feeling the need to bite into the nearest piece of furniture or something.   
  
“So, what is all this about?”, Yu Bin asks, leaning back on the monstrosity of a sofa, while Yi- _jie_ takes out the food. She has obviously decided that no amount of explanation can be so bad that it should keep them from eating.   
  
Xiao Zhan shares a glance with Yibo, as if to ask for permission and Yibo nods his head. He’s just pointed a gun to the guy’s head. He deserves the truth.   
  
“There’s a security problem. A few weeks ago, someone who… thinks they are in love with me… has started to… well… murder people who this person thinks have wronged me in a way. The police connected the dots back to me, but they don’t know who this person it. The profiling team however is sure that this stalker will turn against me at some point, so they assigned Wang _zhong xiao_ as my personal protector for the time being”. What started out as a hesitant explanation has gotten more and more sure and strong with each word. Xiao Zhan himself seems to embrace the situation for what it is as he speaks.  
  
He’s so amazing.  
  
Both guests are now staring at Xiao Zhan with wide eyes and blank expressions. Yibo guesses that’s the normal reaction to such news.   
  
“Fuck… We’re so sorry, A’Zhan!”, Yu Bin exclaims, running a hand through his hair.   
  
Yi- _jie_ also looks shaken, hands clenching and unclenching in her lap. “And you had to keep it a secret because of the press?”, she wants to know, face pained at the thought.   
  
“Yeah. So, when we saw the light in living room tonight, Wang _zhong xiao_ expected the stalker to have found a way inside. What he did was to protect me”.  
  
Two pairs of eyes turn to Yibo and look him up and down, now a lot less hostile than before.   
  
“Sorry for being rather rude and calling you a guard dog earlier. I’m Meng Ziyi, by the way”, Yi- _jie_ , Meng Ziyi, says, now even smiling at Yibo.  
  
“It’s fine”, is all Yibo wants to say. He really doesn’t feel talkative at the moment.  
  
Xiao Zhan sends him an apologetic smile, before he looks back at his two friends. “So, you brought food, I see?”, he says, set on relaxing the tense atmosphere by maneuvering the topic to safe terrain. He motions at the bag sitting on the table and looks from Yu Bin to Meng Ziyi expecting an answer.   
  
“Ah yeah…”, Yu Bin begins, rubbing the back of his neck. “But… We only brought three servings. Didn’t expect you to have house guest”. He laughs sheepishly and gives Yibo a pointed look. Yibo doesn’t know what to make of the guy.   
  
“That’s no problem. Wang _zhong xiao_ and I can share a serving, right?”, Xiao Zhan nudges Yibo with his elbow, eye bright and warm. Yibo fights another blush.   
  
“Sure. No problem. I’ll just go and get some chopsticks”, he agrees, happy to have an excuse for leaving the room once more.   
  
Xiao Zhan nods as Yibo gets up but grabs him by the wrist shortly after. “Would you mind bringing drinks and glasses as well?”. He sounds a little shy.  
  
Yibo nods. How could he possibly say ‘no’ to that smile?  
  
After being released from Xiao Zhan’s grip, Yibo makes his way to the kitchen, however, not without catching the sideway glance that Yu Bin and Meng Ziyi share as he walks away. _Whatever_.   
  
In the kitchen, Yibo takes out a tray, the glasses, some drinks, and the chopsticks. After practically living in Xiao Zhan’s house for four days, he knows his way around and he could have done the task quickly, but he doesn’t want to.   
  
Yesterday is still fresh on his mind and Xiao Zhan indulging his two friends is also just an act of politeness, Yibo is sure. They both long for a quiet evening. Impossible it seems.  
  
A few minutes later, Yibo returns to the living area, carrying the tray and setting it down on the table. Meng Ziyi again follows his every move with those large, dark eyes of hers. It’s unnerving really.   
  
Meanwhile, Yu Bin takes out the _Si Xi Wanzi_ and hands one box to Xiao Zhan, the other to Meng Ziyi. “Sorry again”, he says. “Would have brought a fourth box if I’d known”.   
  
Yibo shakes his head and watches Xiao Zhan open the box. Inside lay four meatballs in bright red sauce. They smell great, but also like chili. Yibo’s stomach churns.   
  
“Too spicy?”, Xiao Zhan asks looking up from the food to Yibo. Their gazes meet.   
  
“I’ll be fine”, Yibo answers, not entirely sure if that’s the truth. Still, he takes one of the meatballs, eyes it suspiciously and takes a bite.   
  
Fuck.   
  
It’s delicious. But it’s damn fucking spicy.   
  
Yibo can feel the tears spring to his eyes the moment the sauce touches his tongue. Why the hell do people like stuff like this? This is not a taste, it’s simply pain! Who in their right mind enjoys pain?   
  
“Not your kind of food, I take it?”, Meng Ziyi asks, biting into her food as if it is nothing. Don’t these people have taste buds?   
  
“It’s fine”, Yibo repeats. He knows, he’s being stubborn, but this somehow feels like he has to prove himself to these two people. Even if he doesn’t know why.   
  
Xiao Zhan takes one of meatballs from the box, shakes it gently until most of the sauce is gone and only a thin layer remains, he places it in the open lid and snatches the other meatball from Yibo’s chopsticks. “Here, let’s swap. This one should be better suited now”, he says.  
  
Yibo wants to stop him. He has already taken a bite out of the sauce drenched meatball after all, but he doesn’t even get the chance to, before Xiao Zhan bites into the food without a care in the world.   
  
Yu Bin coughs loudly.   
  
Giving into his fate, Yibo goes for the relatively sauce-free meatball and it is indeed a lot more bearable than the one before. Still spicy, but not so much that it will burn away Yibo’s entire gullet.   
  
The rest of their dinner passes with Yu Bin and Meng Ziyi mostly talking to Xiao Zhan, while Yibo listens quietly. He welcomes the change. Not having to engage gives him the opportunity to sort out his thoughts. At least a little.   
  
They talk about their time on set, because apparently these two are actors as well and met Xiao Zhan during the filming of some costume drama a few years ago. Old stories are shared and the three of them laugh at the expense of people who aren’t present. The name Ji Li pops up quite often.   
  
At some point Yibo excuses himself to take the envelop down to the lobby and hand it to the officer his chief has sent over. A different guy this time. The exchange is short and professional and when Yibo returns to the penthouse Xiao Zhan and his guests are laughing loudly and freely.   
  
Something twists in Yibo’s chest. He doesn’t want to go back. Doesn’t want to listen to their stories anymore. Stories about Xiao Zhan’s life that Yibo will never be a part of. He envies his friends. Feels jealous and possessive at the same time.   
  
It’s not like these two aren’t nice people. Of course, they are. They’re Xiao Zhan’s friends after all. But Yibo is being stupid and fuck, yes, there’s no other explanation than that. He’s in love with Xiao Zhan. Not just a stupid crush. In _damn fucking_ love.   
  
He stays in the hallway, head leaned against the cool, polished wooden closet door, emotions swirling in his chest. He wants to fight it. Wants to crush the feeling before it can grow, but he’s also weak and Xiao Zhan is… he’s perfect.   
  
Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.   
  
“Wang Yibo? Are you alright?”. Of course. Just his luck. Xiao Zhan has come looking for him.   
  
“Yeah, I’m good. Just needed a moment”, Yibo says, pushing off the door and trying to hide his state of distress behind a smile. He wishes he were as good at smiling as Xiao Zhan is.   
  
“I can ask them to leave, if it’s too much”.   
  
“No, don’t bother. They’re your friends and it’s good that they distract you”, Yibo shakes his head. He’d never want the other man to give up on an evening with his friends and the opportunity to forget just for his sake.   
  
They return to the living room together and Meng Ziyi is again giving Yibo strange looks. She braces her elbows against the table and puts her chin in her hands, eyes fixed on him. “Tell me, Wang _zhong xiao_ , what do you think about our Xiao Zhan here?”, she demands without blinking.   
  
Yibo blinks in confusion, being caught off guard by her question. “What…? Uhm… he’s very hard working… and dedicated. I admire him a lot”, Yibo replies, cheeks burning. What the hell?   
  
“Is that all?”, Yu Bin presses, now also focusing his attention on Yibo. He wants to run. Or pull his gun out. Or both.   
  
“He’s also a very good cook and exceptionally kind…”, his voice trails off as he looks from one friend to the other.   
  
Meng Ziyi seems satisfied. “What do you do for fun?”  
  
“Uhm… What?”  
  
“Come on. Don’t leave me hanging here. Answer”.  
  
“Yi- _jie_! What are you doing?”, Xiao Zhan cuts in, but is silenced by a sharp look. Among the three, she’s the one with the claws it seems.   
  
Yibo knows he can’t escape from this. He draws a deep breath. “I like to dance and ride my motorcycle. Also, I play video games and I’m trying to get better at skateboarding. Satisfied?”   
  
Meng Ziyi shrugs. “Pretty dangerous, don’t you think? Do you often get hurt?”   
  
“What? No! I mean, occasionally. But… I’m with the PAP so danger is part of my life. What does it matter?” The whole situation is so absurd! What are these two people doing? Why are they asking him all this stuff?   
  
Yu Bin hums. “True. Your lifestyle is anything but ideal. Tell us something about your family”.   
  
“I grew up with my parents and my grandma. They live in Luoyang”.   
  
“Always so elusive! Give us some more details!”, Yu Bin demands, but this time it seems, Xiao Zhan has had enough, as he places a hand on the table and looks at the two with a rather dark expression.  
  
“No, he won’t. Now stop”. It’s enough to make Meng Ziyi sigh, but nod her head. The fun is over.   
  
“A’Bin, I think A’Zhan wants us to leave”, she says, not sounding mad or annoyed or anything of the kind.   
  
Yu Bin nods and gets up from the sofa at the same time as she does. “Yeah, it’s getting late anyway, and A’Zhan has a hard day of work ahead, right?”. He rounds the table and gives Xiao Zhan a hug. Yibo is drinking vinegar again.   
  
It’s even worse with Meng Ziyi. Yibo knows they’re just friends and even if they’re not, it’s none of his business. He has no right to Xiao Zhan. Will never have. Still, when Meng Ziyi hugs him and leans in closer to whisper something into Xiao Zhan’s ear that only the two of them can hear, Yibo wants nothing more than to yank her away from him.   
  
His fingers itch with the need.   
  
After the two have left, Xiao Zhan again apologizes to him, but it’s not like Yibo blames him in the first place. It was just… strange. He’s never been interrogated like this before, not even when he joined the PAP. Well, they asked questions too, but not of the same kind.   
  
They both decide to take a long overdue shower and head to bed afterwards. Xiao Zhan obviously feeling bad about it when he asks if they could again skip the morning run because he thinks he might need the additional hour of sleep.   
  
Yes, Yibo misses his workouts, but Xiao Zhan’s wellbeing is more important, so he doesn’t mind. Maybe one more hour of sleep will be good for Yibo as well.   
  
Still, by the time he gets under the covers and feels Jianguo snuggle up to him, he’s grumpy and jealous and he wants to scream into his pillow. Why must he fall in love with Xiao Zhan of all people? Couldn’t he just go to a bar and meet a nice guy and be done with it?   
  
“Help me”, he whispers into Jianguo’s fur.   
  
She remains silent. 

* * *

The alarm rings all too soon and Yibo still feels utterly exhausted as he crawls out from under the covers. His back in the meantime has either become immune to the evils of the sofa, or the damned thing has indeed become more comfortable. At least Yibo isn’t as stiff as the days before anymore.   
  
He turns the temperature up as soon as he steps into the shower, hot water hopefully getting his blood pumping. It’s still a mystery to him how people manage to get up early in the morning and just be _awake_. For him it takes at least one shower and a coffee to become a decent human being.  
  
Dressed and more than ready for said coffee, he leaves the bathroom half an hour later, meeting Xiao Zhan in an equal state of disgruntlement in the kitchen. They both look tired and exhausted and as much as Yibo likes being around the other man, he wants this case to be over. For Xiao Zhan’s sake.   
  
His chest hurts at the thought of not seeing him anymore and only watching his dramas or listening to his music as Yibo remembers their time together, but he’s willing to embrace this future sooner than later if it means that Xiao Zhan can get his life back.   
“You… look nice”, he says, dark eyes clinging to Yibo’s changed earrings. It’s two this time. They dangle from his lobe.   
  
Yibo smiles and takes cup from the shelf before putting it under the coffee machine. It’s one of the expensive ones that freshly mills the beans for you. The sound it makes isn’t exactly pleasant, but the taste is indeed good. “Thank you, so do you”.   
It feels flirty and probably is, but if Yibo has to leave Xiao Zhan soon, why not make the best of the time remaining?  
  
Xiao Zhan blushes and tries to hide it behind his own cup filled with what smells like green tea. He’s cute, when he’s shy.  
  
Yibo takes out his phone and studies the schedule for today. They are at a different studio in the morning, as Xiao Zhan is going to film some kind of commercial for heavenknowswhat which is setting Yibo off quite a bit. New people, new team, new environment and a stalker possibly hot on their heels.   
  
Today’s studio is further away from Beijing than the film set and the drive there takes them longer, but Yibo is grateful for the opportunity of letting his mind wonder for a bit. At least in the car they are safe and there’s no need for Yibo to be on guard all the time.   
  
Xiao Zhan is typing away on his phone while Yibo watches the city pass by. It’s a rare luxury for him, as he usually uses his motorbike to get to his destination, but that doesn’t leave many chances to just watch and not concentrate.   
  
The good thing about the new studio is that it’s a lot smaller than the film set and so is the crew. They are all strangers and Yibo doesn’t know one single face, but well, can’t be helped. At least there aren’t that many.   
  
Still, Xiao Zhan is turned into Gu Wei because apparently these people think that having a doctor tell you to buy a peach drink that looks so disgustingly sweet, it’ll give you carious just from opening it, will increase the sales figures. Well. Whatever.   
  
Yibo keeps a close eye on him, as Xiao Zhan poses and poses again, for billboard shots at first. He turns and twists and holds the drink at different angles to present it best.   
  
They are in the middle of taking photos when Yibo’s phone rings. The chief. Who else?   
  
He gives Xiao Zhan a nonverbal sign and moves a bit further away from the crew to make sure no one overhears his call, then answers with a neutral “ _Wei_ ”.   
  
“We have news”, Wang Yi Zhou says, again no greeting, just facts. Yibo appreciates it.   
  
“What is it?”  
  
“We have a potential subject. His name is Luo Ting and he works as a pap. Street rumor has it that he has an unhealthy obsession with Xiao Zhan. The investigation team went to his apartment this morning and found his darkroom. It’s full of pictures taken without permission, all of them showing Xiao Zhan”, Wang Yi Zhou explains, he sounds disgusted. Yibo can almost see the hard lines around his chief’s mouth and his furrowed brows.   
  
“Has he been arrested?”, Yibo asks, glancing over to where Xiao Zhan is being repositioned for another round of ridiculous photos.   
  
“Not yet. The guy’s elusive. We think he’s still out there hunting for more photos”.  
  
“So, what happens next is?”, Yibo asks. He knows protocol, but this case is also so different.   
  
“The profiling team will have a look at his home and see if his personality fits their profile of the stalker. The investigation team will try to catch him in the streets. If he’s found, he’ll be taken in for interrogation. But so far all we have are indicators and no real evidence”.   
  
Yibo understands. No all-clear yet. The guy might be the stalker or not. And even if, they need to find more on him than a set of photos.   
  
“I’ll stay with Xiao _laoshi_ until I hear from you again”, Yibo replies, nodding more to himself than to his chief.  
  
“Exactly. Brief him about the situation. But remember, no names”, Wang Yi Zhou says. He’s all serious as always. Sometimes Yibo wonders if the guy ever smiles.   
  
“Understood. The second letter, again no evidence?”  
  
“Unfortunately not, no”.  
  
“I see. Talk to you later”.  
  
“Later”.   
  
The line goes dead and Yibo returns to his former spot, watching Xiao Zhan and mulling the new information over. A paparazzo, right? It sounds a bit too convenient. Would someone like this have easy access to a film studio? Wouldn’t he be kicked out as soon as he showed his face? These people aren’t exactly well received, for a good reason.   
  
There’s a short break between the photoshoot and the commercial filming in which Xiao Zhan walks up to Yibo and sits down next to him. “Your chief?”, he asks, voice a low whisper.   
  
“Mhm. There’s a suspect. But nothing precise yet. Just indicators. We have to wait”, Yibo explains, a huff escaping his lips.   
  
Xiao Zhan nods in understanding. “So, we stick to the schedule, right? And you stay with me”.   
  
“Exactly. No changes yet. I’m sorry”.   
  
“Don’t be. Having you around isn’t so bad, lion cub”, Xiao Zhan winks and gets up the second Yibo wants to hit him, conveniently walking out of range. The fucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Yu Bin and Meng Yizi haha. The clowns they are! And we have suspect… finally… big question is… is it the right guy? Or someone else? If you have a suspect of your own, share your thoughts with me! I’m so curious! 
> 
> References (rather short today!)  
> Yu Bin’s hair looks like [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EIVc3UGWsAAZz9r.jpg). Sorry for the shitty quality, I really couldn’t find proper pics of that style 
> 
> Also [these](https://miro.medium.com/max/1100/0*4TCEFSoMX6yFMP_n.jpg) are Si Xi Wanzi. The story version has a tad more sauce though. 
> 
> Oh and [here](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/786103120/images/15c6384982a66c7a810060791259.jpg) are Yibo's new earrings, in case you want to know! 
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to scream about YiZhan, come and find me [here](https://twitter.com/wang_yin_chi/) on twitter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all!  
> Thank you so much for the overwhelming support this got! All the kudos, comments and bookmarks! Thank you! I also enjoyed talking to you on twitter and seeing your ideas and theories on who our stalker might be! 
> 
> This chapter takes us one step further in the plot and maybe also their relationship. 
> 
> Content warning: NSFW!

**Chapter 6**

In the afternoon they return to the film set for more scenes with Yang Zi. They’ve almost made it to the end of the indoor shots and will soon have to move production outside, which gives Yibo the creeps just thinking about it.

On the pro site, after tomorrow, which should wrap up all studio scenes, Xiao Zhan has two well-deserved days off that his manager insisted on, so at least the days after tomorrow will give Yibo a chance to relax before they start filming in the open.

Xiao Zhan’s makeup is being changed and the man himself redresses, this time not wearing his doctor’s coat but everyday clothes for scenes taking place outside the hospital.

Yibo watches again but can’t see anyone act out of the ordinary. It’s maddening. Would a paparazzo really be able to enter the studio and leave stuff outside Xiao Zhan’s room without being noticed? Did he dress up? As courier maybe? Yibo has seen quite a lot of them walking in and out of the building.

It’s late afternoon by the time they finish filming for today and the sun has already set when Yibo and Xiao Zhan leave the car back at Xiao Zhan’s home. They walk up to the elevator, get inside and watch the doors slide close only to both stop mid-motion. There on the inside of the elevator, hidden from the outside view, is an innocent looking envelop. It has been stuck to the wall with tape.

Yibo knows the feeling that is currently spreading in his guts. It’s dread. It creeps up his chest. Burns in his throat. Pulses in his ears. It’s suddenly hard to breathe.

They share a look and Yibo reaches out, fingers trembling, to first stop the elevator from going up and then to take the envelop from the wall. Inside he finds what he feared he would. A blank sheet of paper with characters written in red ink. 

I’VE ALWAYS BEEN GOOD TO YOU, WHY DO YOU BETRAY ME?

This is different from the messages before. It’s personal. It’s accusing. The stalker is losing it. They’re becoming more dangerous. And they know where Xiao Zhan lives. They even know which of the two elevators is only connected to his penthouse and will therefore be used by no one else.

This is bad. 

Yibo fights the adrenaline flooding his body as he goes into work mode. A part of him expects the stalker to just show up and attack them, but the garage outside is silent. Eerily so. “We need to get this to HQ. The profiling team needs to see this. Immediately”.

Xiao Zhan blinks at him and looks rather small for a short moment. He must be terrified knowing that the stalker has come to his home. It’s probably only the restricted mechanism of the elevator that’s keeping this person from going into Xiao Zhan’s apartment.

The thought alone makes Yibo want to punch someone.

“Okay. Let’s get back to the car”, Xiao Zhan says, reaching for the ‘open’ button in the elevator, but Yibo stops him.

“Wait”, he interrupts, pulling out his gun and taking half a step to stand in front of Xiao Zhan. “Now open it”. He nods at Xiao Zhan, gun pointed at the garage. The doors slide open and of course the room is empty. Just as empty as when they arrived.

“We don’t take the car”, Yibo says, closing a hand around Xiao Zhan’s wrist and dragging him over to the other side of the garage.

“What? But why? How…?”, he stops mid-sentence as his gaze falls onto Yibo’s motorcycle. “Oh no! I’m not riding this thing”.

Yibo glares at him. “Now is not the time for arguing. This person recognizes your car. If they are still around, they will know you’re going to the police. It might trigger them. My bike is the safest option”.

Xiao Zhan swallows hard, but nods. Good boy.

“Here, wear this”, Yibo says, shrugging out of his leather jacket and handing it to the other man, who nods and slips it on.

The sight of Xiao Zhan in Yibo’s clothes does strange things to his heart, but he fights the feeling down. Now is not the time. Now all he can do is protect Xiao Zhan. He’s less likely to be identified in Yibo’s clothes.

“Take the helmet as well. It’s safer and hides your face”, Yibo says, handing it over. He doesn’t like driving his bike without protection, but there’s no time to go upstairs and get his gear. It’s also only one set, so what good will it do?

Xiao Zhan struggles with the helmet and Yibo ends up helping him inside, his fingertips brushing over smooth, soft skin. This would be so good, if the situation wasn’t so dire. “Okay, hold onto me, as soon as we’re on the bike and don’t let go. Not even for a moment. And follow the bikes movement. Don’t fight it, okay?”, he instructs.

“Right. Understood”.

Yibo hands Xiao Zhan the envelop, which soon disappears in the jacket, and climbs onto the bike, before he turns his head to where Xiao Zhan is hesitantly mounting the vehicle behind him, hands placed on both sides of Yibo’s waist. This won’t do.

Shaking his head, Yibo reaches for Xiao Zhan’s hands and pulls. He can hear the small gasp from the man behind him, as he slides further down the seat until he’s snugly pressed against Yibo’s back. Yibo than wraps Xiao Zhan’s arms around his own waist. “Hold on tight”, he says and starts the engine.

A few seconds later they’re out in the open, Xiao Zhan’s body a strong presence behind Yibo. They’re connected in all the right places, thighs, hips, chest. Yibo needs to distract himself or he’ll walk into HQ with a boner that none of his team members will ever let him forget. 

He tries to focus on the situation at hand. On the message and what it means. Betray? In how far has Xiao Zhan betrayed that person? Do they know that he is working with the police? Or does ‘betray’ refer to something else?

The city flies by as they drive further downtown. Xiao Zhan’s fingers now digging into the skin of Yibo’s abdominal muscles through the thin fabric of his shirt. Yibo feels hot all over, even if the wind is cold against his exposed skin.

They round a corner, Xiao Zhan’s movements on the bike are still stiff and sluggish. He practically slams against Yibo’s back, hips connecting and for a brief moment… no. Yibo imagined it. Xiao Zhan is certainly not as affected by this as he is. It’s all his mind playing a fucking trick on him.

Any guy would react like that. What else is Yibo supposed to feel? Xiao Zhan is pressed against him, the warmth of his body bleeding into Yibo’s shoulders, the faint, expensive scent of his cologne surrounding his senses. Yes, he’s riled up and his mind is giving him strange ideas about Xiao Zhan feeling the same.

Think about something, anything else!

Da Zhang Wei in light blue swimming trunks!

See, that works!

As they finally arrive at HQ, Yibo’s condition has settled enough to not be detected through the cargo pants he’s wearing. He parks his bike in front of the main entrance and gets off, afterwards helping Xiao Zhan to do the same. His legs are shaking. Yibo can’t blame him.

“Leave the helmet on”, he advises. There are eyes everywhere in this city and Yibo doesn’t want Xiao Zhan’s picture to show up in the papers the next day with some headline speculating what he was doing at the PA’s headquarters.

They go inside, Yibo shoving his badge into the guardsman’s face without giving him as much as a second glance. He knows he must look strange in his shirt and pants, earrings dangling with each half running step down the corridor, as he drags a guy in a motorcycling helmet and leather jacket behind him.

It would be funny, if it wasn’t for the maniac outside.

Yibo only allows Xiao Zhan to take off the helmet when they walk through the automatic door that marks the entrance of his department. Here they are safe from prying eyes. There’s still light in the office Yibo shares with his unit as well as in the chief’s.

A sharp knock and a grumpy “Come in” later, they stand in Wang Yi Zhou’s office and the man looks up at both of them from where he’s leaning over paperwork, eyebrows furrowed. “Yibo? What are you doing here?”.

Yibo holds his palm open for Xiao Zhan to hand him the envelop and places it on the chief’s desk afterwards. “I found this in the elevator that leads to Xiao _laoshi_ _’s_ apartment. Only to his apartment”.

Wang Yi Zhou takes a pair of gloves from a drawer and opens the envelop. His face turns angry the moment his eyes fall onto the message. “I’ll have the profiling team come over immediately. They should analyze this”, he says through gritted teeth. 

Together they wait for the profiling team to show up. It’s a unit of five people, three guys and two girls. Yibo has never met either of them before but their fields of expertise aren’t very linked to be honest.

All five of them look concerned and grave as they talk to each other in low voices. Yibo’s anxious enough to walk wheel ruts into the carpet, but he forces his body to stay calm. He hasn’t gone through years of hard training to let his emotions take the lead now.

After what feels like hours the profiling team finally turns back to Yibo and Xiao Zhan. “The stalker is zeroing in on Xiao _laoshi_. We think it’s a man, probably in his late twenties to late thirties. A mousy person no one pays much attention to. And he suffers from a severe psychosis in which he believes to be in a relationship with Xiao _laoshi_ ”, one of the men, he seems to be the head of the unit, explains.

“The circles he draws around him”, one of the women adds, “become narrower every day. So far, he wanted Xiao _laoshi_ _’s_ acknowledgment, now he’s accusing him. That means he’s slipping. Reality is catching up to his fantasy and his mind will not be able to process that. His only escape now is violence”. 

“What do you suggest?”, the chief asks, gaze flickering from the profiling team to Yibo and Xiao Zhan and back.

“It would be best if Xiao _laoshi_ didn’t go back home. The unknown suspect knows where he lives. It’s likely that he will try to get to him”, another profiler explains with an apologetic smile in Xiao Zhan’s direction.

“Out of the question”, Xiao Zhan says. It’s his first sentence since they’ve entered the office, but all eyes immediately turn to him. “I’ve said it before and repeat it now. I’ll not have my life taken from me. Tighten the security or something. But I’m not leaving my home”.

Yibo wants to say something, but his chief is faster. “Please reconsider, Xiao _laoshi_. Going home is dangerous. We can’t force you, but you aren’t safe”.

“With all due respect, Wang _shao jiang_ ”, Xiao Zhan turns to Wang Yi Zhou, his eyes burning. It would be fucking hot, if Yibo wasn’t so pissed at him right now for refusing to leave the penthouse. “My home is safe. Only Wang _zhong xiao_ and I can enter. He’s there to protect me day and night. I trust in his abilities. So no, I will not reconsider”.

Wang Yi Zhou looks anything but happy, yet he still nods. There’s nothing he can do except to take Xiao Zhan into protective custody. “As you wish. Yibo, you take him back home and make sure he’s safe. This guy is going to show up soon. I’ll position back up teams in Xiao _laoshi_ ’s street at night and around his film studio during the day. Should anything happen, call for them immediately”.

Yibo nods and salutes, face schooled into indifference. Inside, he’s burning. How can Xiao Zhan be this reckless? Why does he refuse the PAP’s help? It’s driving Yibo insane.

“Put the helmet back on. We’re leaving”, he says not looking at Xiao Zhan. His voice is hard and pressed. He wants to slap him. Wants to yell at him. Wants to bring him somewhere safe. Somewhere the stalker can’t find him. He burns with the need.

Xiao Zhan does as he’s told. This time without help, for Yibo doesn’t dare touch him. He really can’t remember ever being this furious at a person he loved. And at himself simultaneously, for there’s nothing he can do to improve the situation.

They arrive at the penthouse half an hour later without having spoken a single word. Yibo goes through his routine of checking every room before he lets Xiao Zhan inside, but remains quite and tense throughout the process. He knows that as soon as he allows the words to slip past his lips, they will not be kind.

“Wang Yibo”, Xiao Zhan calls, standing at the junction between the corridor and the living area, his face half hidden in the shadows. Those eyes are still hard and stubborn. He holds his chin high and his shoulders are straight.

Yibo presses his lips into a thin line, jaw tight, throat working. He doesn’t say anything.

“Wang Yibo talk to me!”, Xiao Zhan presses, taking half a step towards Yibo.

Fist clenched so hard that his blunt nails leave crescent marks in his palm, Yibo exhales slowly. “What do you want me to say?”, he asks, each word slow and pointed and forced because he wants to yell but knows that he can’t. Mustn’t. 

Xiao Zhan walks around him in a semicircle, back towards the dark polished wood of the built-in closet opposite of the high windows. His eyes never leave Yibo. “I want you to understand and respect my decision”.

“Understand your decision?”, Yibo’s self-restraint is hanging by the threat.

“Yes. I didn’t do this to anger you”.

Yibo feels the moment his mind snaps, the moment his anger finally spills over the edges. He crosses the room with two quick strides and practically slams Xiao Zhan against the closet in his back. Never obscure your escape route when facing a lion. “You didn’t want to anger me? Then why!? Why are you doing this!? Why are putting yourself in danger!?”, he yells, his voice sounding strange even to his own ears. He’s so desperate.

“Because I can’t have this taken from me! I fought for all of this! For this life! It’s mine to control!”, Xiao Zhan yells back, trying to crowd in on Yibo, who doesn’t retreat one bit.

Instead, he slams his hand against the wood next to Xiao Zhan’s head. It’s the second-best thing to hit at the moment. “Is your control worth more than your health!? This guy will come and try to kill you! What more can you lose?”, he’s still yelling, but doesn’t care anymore. Emotions are rushing through his chest now that the flood gates have been opened.

He’s tried so hard to bottle it all up, but he can’t. It’s just too much. His anger, he knows, is fueled by fear, by desperation, by love. Even thinking about Xiao Zhan getting hurt drives him up the walls.

“I won’t! Yibo, I won’t die! You will protect me! I have nothing to fear!”, Xiao Zhan sounds just as desperate as Yibo feels, his words loud and harsh and loaded with overboiling emotions.

Yibo slams another hand against the wood, caging Xiao Zhan between his arms. He’s smaller than the other man but in this moment, he feels powerful and looming, his wrath giving him magnitude. “You can’t know that! I’m not invincible! What if he shoots me first? Fuck!”

Are these tears burning in his eyes? He hasn’t cried in years, but right now everything hurts. His chest, his throat, even his skin is on fire.

“Fuck, Yibo, I trust you! Why don’t you!?”, Xiao Zhan yells, trying to shove Yibo away, but failing.

He doesn’t know what finally makes him lose control, if it’s the words or the raw emotions between them, but next thing Yibo knows he’s diving forward in desperation, pressing his lips against Xiao Zhan’s with a force that bangs his head against the hard wood behind him.

His last remaining rational thought expects Xiao Zhan to shove him away and yell again, but it never happens.

Instead, strong arms wrap around his neck and he’s kissed back with the same desperation and need. Soft lips slide against his own, press closer and demand more.

Yibo’s chest is on fire. He’s still so mad and so scared, but he’s also kissing Xiao Zhan. And not only that, but he’s also being kissed back!

Unable to hold back for one second longer, he pushes his tongue into Xiao Zhan’s mouth. It’s messy and sloppy and full of pent-up emotions, their tongues colliding in a fight for power fueled by the yelling just seconds ago.

And yet, it’s the best kiss of life.

Full of need and want. Sparks are dancing in his belly, igniting him in way a his anger could not. This is more. It’s better. It’s pure and raw and perfect.

They separate only for the sake of oxygen, Xiao Zhan’s eyes roaming over Yibo’s face. A flush is sitting high on his beautiful cheekbones and he’s breathing harshly. “Fuck…”, Xiao Zhan whispers, lips parted and red. “I wanted to do this for so long”.

“So did I”, Yibo admits, only to lean back in and capture Xiao Zhan’s lips again. He’s less forceful this time, hands fisting into the other man’s hair as he pulls him closer.

Xiao Zhan moans softly against Yibo, mouth slightly open. It’s the best sound in the world. It’s hot. Fuck. Withholding becomes hard for a different reason altogether. He wants nothing more than to get his hands on Xiao Zhan.

“Stop holding back, stupid”, Xiao Zhan demands, slamming their lips back together in a bruising kiss that’s all demand and desire. He’s practically clawing at Yibo’s shirt, nails digging through the fabric for a second time that evening and this time Yibo doesn’t fight the fire spreading through his veins.

He wants this. All of this.

Kissing back comes to him as naturally as breathing does. It’s easy to plunge his tongue into Xiao Zhan’s waiting mouth, run it along his teeth and taste him in full. They’ve barely eaten all day, so there’re no traces to catch on, only Xiao Zhan himself. It’s intoxicating.

Yibo finds his hands wandering, fingertips sliding down a graceful neck and along lean shoulders, the thin button-down Xiao Zhan is wearing the only barrier between hands and skin. Skin that Yibo wants to touch but doesn’t dare. Yet. Instead, his large palms run down each side of Xiao Zhan’s ribcage, thumbs applying soft pressure against the bones.

Xiao Zhan makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat, tongue swirling around Yibo’s at the same time as his nails scrape against the skin of Yibo’s neck. The slight sting is more than welcome. He doesn’t want Xiao Zhan to deny himself anything.

Yibo’s hands slide further down, make it to Xiao Zhan’s waist and look just as obscene wrapped around it as Yibo expected them to the first time he laid eyes on Xiao Zhan. He’s so slim and Yibo’s hands are so large in contrast. The possessive part of him relishes in it. 

Still, he can’t stop his hands from exploring, from wandering down to Xiao Zhan’s hips and digging into the defined junction between abdomen and crotch. Yibo wants to lick along the sharp V he’s sure he’ll find beneath the clothes. But his hands must suffice for the moment.

Xiao Zhan presses up against him, urges him on, the kiss turning filthy to a point where Yibo is practically fucking into his mouth in a slow, lewd rhythm that has Xiao Zhan moan against their joined lips.

Fuck it!

Yibo’s hands glide over plumb cheeks, until they reach the point where they meet Xiao Zhan’s thighs, and without giving as much as a warning, Yibo lifts him up while taking a step towards him to pin the man against the wooden closet with the weight of his own body.

Xiao Zhan chokes around his tongue and automatically wraps his legs around Yibo’s hips. He’s just as cooperative as Yibo has hoped him to be. It’s so hot. Also, he’s so light. It would be incredibly easy to manhandle him. Turn him and twist him, just the way Yibo wants him to.

Yibo’s dick is rock hard in his pants thinking about all the things he’d like to do to Xiao Zhan and judging by what he can feel from where he’s pressed against him, the other man isn’t doing any better.

Their lips separate in favor of breathing again, both of them opening their eyes and looking at each other. It’s not like Yibo’s anger has completely vaporized, but the hunger and fire in Xiao Zhan’s gaze sure make it hard to stay mad. Maybe better channel those raw emotions into a more interesting kind of clash.

It’s so easy to lean in and run his lips from the corner of Xiao Zhan’s mouth along his jawline up to his ear. Yibo blows softly against the sensitive flesh, feeling the responsive shudder run down Xiao Zhan’s spine. His reactions are so hot, Yibo is burning up with it.

He bites into the soft flesh of the lobe, before peppering openmouthed kisses down Xiao Zhan’s neck. The skin is smooth and warm under Yibo’s lips, inviting him to suck harsh marks into it, but he doesn’t. It’s not like the possessive cat living in his chest doesn’t urge him to, the though of the styling team seeing the evidence of Yibo’s claim over him come morning all to inviting, but he also doesn’t want to bring Xiao Zhan into trouble.

Xiao Zhan in the meanwhile arches his spine and throws his head back, giving Yibo better access to his throat. Running his tongue over Xiao Zhan’s bobbing adams apple is just so satisfying.

Time is a strange construct when you’re busy kissing and licking along the skin of the person you like. And Xiao Zhan makes the most endearing noises. His lips are parted, and his eyes are closed, long lashes, still painted black, rest on his flushed cheekbones. He’s ethereal in the fade light of the city that filters through the windows.

Yibo’s still clothed erection twitches every time their lower bodies brush against each other, but he does his best to ignore it. No matter how much he wants to rip the clothes off Xiao Zhan, he can’t rush this. Needs to do it the right way. 

He’s kissing his way down to Xiao Zhan’s slightly exposed collarbones, when he suddenly feels the fingers in his hair tighten and pull him back. “Yibo”, Xiao Zhan begins, sounding breathless. “Bed. Now”. The words are shaky and rough, but their meaning is clear, and it goes straight to Yibo’s dick.

It takes him only a fragment of a moment to push Xiao Zhan and himself off the wall, strong arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders before they are on their way up the stairs. Having a tight workout schedule does have its perks in certain moments.

They are up in the bedroom in no time, Yibo not even bothering to draw the curtains, even after he’s laid Xiao Zhan down on the silk sheets. The very same sheets he’s had so vivid daydreams about just a few days ago.

“Get me out of these clothes”, Xiao Zhan whispers, placing a hand against Yibo’s neck and pulling him down for another heated kiss. Their tongues collide and dance in an endless up and down, while Yibo fumbles with the buttons of shirt.

Xiao Zhan laughs against his lips and helps him with his impossible task, annoying fabric finally falling off him and giving way to Xiao Zhan’s chest and abs. He’s even better looking than Yibo imagined. Chest toned, but not overly so, waist slim and abs strong. Yibo runs his hands down and spreads his fingers over the fair skin of Xiao Zhan’s chest.

“Possessive much?”, he asks, mischief dancing so obviously in his eye that Yibo can see it even without any lights turned on.

“Always”, he replies, diving down to run his tongue over Xiao Zhan’s muscles and taste the salt of his skin. He makes a ceremony out of touching and teasing every inch he can reach, as if to not miss out on anything Xiao Zhan has to offer. He has tan lines around his arms and neck. Yibo traces his tongue along, tasting the sun kissed skin. 

However, it seems, the other man is a lot less patient when it comes to exploring. A needy whine is all the warning Yibo gets, before Xiao Zhan violently tugs at his shirt to pull it off him, only to be stopped by a strong hand holding down his hands.

“Careful…”, Yibo says, starting to remove knives, wires, even a taser, which he’s been wearing all day and might fall out if not handled carefully. He can’t risk hurting Xiao Zhan in their rush.

Xiao Zhan’s eyes follow his every move, watch him with blatant hunger. “This is so fucking hot”, he says, hands fisting into the sheets, while Yibo places all weapons he has on his body, including his gun, on the bedside table.

He chuckles lowly and eyes Xiao Zhan from above. “Me getting rid of my small armory?”, he asks, voice rich with amusement.

Xiao Zhan props himself up on his elbows, gaze fixed on Yibo. “You, being so dangerous and still all mine”.

Fuck. He’s got a mouth on him. It will be Yibo’s undoing.

“Now, get rid of that shirt and let me see you”.

“Bossy”, Yibo retorts, but does as he is asked before throwing the shirt into a forgotten corner of the room. Yes, his build is broader than Xiao Zhan’s, chest and shoulders wider, abs harder and arms more buff, still, they are equal, as Xiao Zhan is the taller of them.

Xiao Zhan finally sits up, pushing Yibo back with one hand splayed against his chest, until he is standing on his knees. “And here I was, hoping that you’d boss me around”, he says, his voice a challenge as he runs his fingers first down to the waistband of Yibo’s pants and then over the obvious bulge of his erection.

Yibo moans at the muffled touch, his dick already sensitive just from kissing and touching. He feels like a virgin. Biting his lips, he leans into Xiao Zhan’s space, catching his hand with one of his own. “Is that what you want, Zhan- _ge_? For me to bully you?”.

“Can you do that, Bo- _di_? Bully me until I’m too far gone to resist?”.

Yibo knew Xiao Zhan was dangerous, knew it so quickly after they met, but hell, he’s underestimated him. The guy is lethal with words and Yibo is absolutely defenseless against their impact on him. All he can do is capture Xiao Zhan’s lips for another kiss to shut him up, or his words alone will be enough to make Yibo come.

A giggle vibrates against his mouth with Xiao Zhan going for the fly of Yibo’s pants, opening them and shoving them including boxers far enough down to expose his hardened dick. Playful fingers run along the overheated flesh as they kiss, making Yibo hiss at the contact.

Fuck he’s so turned on.

He gives Xiao Zhan a rather hard shove, making him fall back against the mattress, so Yibo can wriggle out of his clothes and lean over the other man. “Watch me”, he whispers against the shell of Xiao Zhan’s ear, igniting a shiver that runs down his entire body.

The pants Xiao Zhan is wearing are easier to open than his shirt, thank heavens, and to Yibo’s satisfaction, he moans when his own erection is freed from the containment of the fabric. He’s beautiful like this, naked against the faint lights from the city below. A sight for Yibo’s eyes only.

Yibo runs his hands down Xiao Zhan’s torso and abs, feeling the hardened muscles under his touch. Both their eyes follow the motion, until Yibo’s thumbs outline the sharp V starting at Xiao Zhan’s hip bones, pressing into the sensitive skin. Xiao Zhan gasps.

Leaning down, Yibo kisses his soft, pink lips, while his hands wander further, between Xiao Zhan’s open legs until he reaches a small, tight hole and circles it with one finger.

Xiao Zhan pushes him away a little, making Yibo immediately regret his bold actions. “Sorry”, he breathes. “I thought you liked…”. The sentence is lost in the air between them. Maybe Yibo hasn’t read the signs correctly and just assumed Xiao Zhan would bottom. But it doesn’t matter. He usually isn’t that much into it, but for Xiao Zhan, he’ll take anything.

“No, no. You’re right. I would like for you to fuck me. The thing is… I’m not exactly sexually active…”, he admits, looking shy all of sudden. Where has the bold man from before gone? So cute.

Yibo mulls over Xiao Zhan’s words. Not sexually active. Heavens, he’s gonna be so tight, right? Yibo’s dick twitches.

“What I mean is, I have neither lube nor condoms”, Xiao Zhan explains, chest rising and falling under harsh exhales. This really is uncomfortable for him.

Yibo smiles. “So what? There are other ways to have fun”. Yes, he would love to get his cock into Xiao Zhan. No, he won’t do it raw and without proper prep. Instead, he kisses down a path from Xiao Zhan’s lips to his collarbones before looking up again. “Sit back against the headboard, yeah?”.

Xiao Zhan nods and does as he’s told, upper body supported by the many pillows lining the headboard of his bed, legs spread for Yibo to get in between. And getting in between he does. He trails kisses from his knee to the inside of his thigh. The skin there is soft and sensitive, and no one will see, if Yibo leaves a mark here.

He sinks his teeth into the warm flesh and sucks it into his mouth, making Xiao Zhan moan around the sudden spike of pain. An apologetic lick follows the assault and soon there’ll be a fresh bruise blooming where Yibo just kissed. The thought is more than satisfying. 

Nuzzling his cheek against Xiao Zhan’s thigh, Yibo takes a deep breath before he finally focuses his attention on the one place he’s tried to ignore ever since he got Xiao Zhan out of his pants. His cock. It’s a pretty thing really, skin smooth and veins visible as at curls against toned abdominal muscles. Yibo wants to taste it with his tongue.

For a brief moment he looks up, glancing at Xiao Zhan’s flushed face and neck, as if asking for permission for what he is about to do. His mind has already come up with a rather good solution for the ‘no penetration’ problem at this point. He does feel a little proud, no kidding.

Xiao Zhan’s nod is all the confirmation it needs for Yibo to dart out his tongue and tentatively lick at the swollen head, which coaxes the most endearing sounds from Xiao Zhan as he throws his head back and closes his eyes. Watching his partner react has always been the greatest turn on.

A few more licks later Yibo finally parts his lips, slowly kissing the hard flesh and taking it into his mouth one centimeter at a time. Xiao Zhan’s dick is a welcome weight on his tongue and he relishes in the slight burn as he adjusts around the girth. Even better than expected.

It’s a slow rhythm he starts with, lips sliding up and down leisurely as Xiao Zhan quivers under his touch. Yibo brings up his hands, bracing them against Xiao Zhan’s tights and spreading his legs further. The sight is so alluring, Yibo might come from just giving head.

As the rhythm steadily increases, blunt nails scratch along his shoulders again for leverage. They will surely leave marks.

“Bo- _di_ , please”, Xiao Zhan begs, voice husky, hips jolting up as his muscles visibly tighten with the effort of not just fucking into Yibo’s mouth. Yibo lets go of Xiao Zhan for a moment, the gaze of his clouded eyes directed at his face.

“What is it, Zhan- _ge_? What do you want? Don’t hold back. You can use me”, he drags out the last words, watching with great interest the change in Xiao Zhan’s features as he’s given permission to do as he likes.

Needless to say their interaction becomes a lot more heated once Yibo returns his mouth to where it can ignite all that glorious pleasure. Xiao Zhan is rough and Yibo has to relax his throat against the length of his cock as it sinks into him with each stuttering thrust. He’ll probably be hoarse in the morning, but he doesn’t care.

Xiao Zhan’s nails dig into Yibo scalp, holding him in place as he loses himself in the rhythm he has sat, chasing his release. Yibo can feel Xiao Zhan’s dick twitch against his tongue as he sucks harshly, knows the exact moment he’ll come and tears his mouth off him, bringing a hand up to roughly stroke him through his orgasm.

A choked moan rips from Xiao Zhan’s lips at the unexpected change, but still he comes, gasping and shaking all over Yibo’s hand. He’s so beautiful in his moment of ecstasy, as his body trembles and comes undone. Yibo takes pride in being able to do this to the other man.

Panting heavily, Xiao Zhan sinks back against the headboard, chest heaving with every labored breath. “Come here and kiss me”, he demands, one eye cracked open to look at Yibo, who is running his tongue along his own lips to lick Xiao Zhan’s taste off them.

Being a good boy, Yibo does as he’s told and leans in to kiss Xiao Zhan. It’s unhurried and yet incredibly filthy. “Get on your hands and knees for me”, Yibo demands, once the kiss breaks. Xiao Zhan raises an eyebrow, but pushes off the headboard and allows Yibo to manhandle him into the desired position.

His elegant back and graceful shoulders are at full display as Yibo positions himself behind Xiao Zhan and leans over his body to whisper directly into his ear. “Press your legs together for me, Zhan- _ge_ ”, he purrs, bringing his soiled hand to his own hard cock and lubricating it this way. “Fucking your thighs will be so good”.

Xiao Zhan coughs and shivers with the words, but nods as the muscles in his legs tighten. This is going to fantastic. Yibo bites his bottom lip and takes his now wet dick into hand, guiding it towards Xiao Zhan’s thighs.

It takes him but one harsh thrust to sink his entire length into the tight warmth, head poking out at the front. It’s hot and wet and just so, so delicious. Yibo knows he won’t last long, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is Xiao Zhan being right there in front of him as he sinks his cock in between those long legs again and again.

He nudges the underside of Xiao Zhan’s balls as he thrusts, eliciting the most gorgeous sounds from his throat. Xiao Zhan is so oversensitive after coming. Yibo wants to know what it would be like to actually fuck him in this state.

Would he cry? Writhe with the onslaught of pleasure and pain at the same time? The thought alone is so hot. Soon Yibo’s thrusts become erratic and his hands seize Xiao Zhan by the hips, holding him in place with a forceful grip as Yibo hurries towards his own release, spilling all over the front of Xiao Zhan’s thighs as white hot pleasure runs down his spine and explodes in his guts.

Breathing harshly, he places his sweaty forehead against Xiao Zhan’s back, slowly coming down from the height of his orgasm. “Fuck, Zhan- _ge_. You’re so hot”, he pants, eyes tightly shut against the lights dancing in front of them.

Xiao Zhan laughs quietly and moves, pulling Yibo with him until they are both sprawled over the large bed, bodies pressed together even though they’re messy. “That was a pleasant surprise”, he admits, voice soft and a little amused, as he runs a hand through Yibo’s wet hair.

“Imagine what I can do once we have the supplies”, Yibo retorts, post orgasmic bliss still making him pliant. He doesn’t even know if there will ever be a second time to this, but he hopes.

Xiao Zhan laughs once more. “I’m clean, you know. Have to go to medical examination regularly in my line of work. It’s part of the contract”.

Yibo raises his head from where it rested against Xiao Zhan’s shoulder to look at him properly. Wait! Does that mean…? “Same…”, he sighs, letting the words do all the work.

“Next time”, Xiao Zhan says.

It’s all Yibo needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They fucked, only not really yet. Is that a good thing? Or not? Well, we have two more chapters and the epilogue! So we’ll know very soon!
> 
> Explanations:  
> shao jiang - higher rank with the PAP, usually translated to ‘major general’
> 
> References:  
> You can find the insignia the chief wears [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People%27s_Armed_Police#/media/File:CAPF-0718-MG.png) (shoulder) and [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People%27s_Armed_Police#/media/File:CAPF-Collar-0718-MG.png) (collar). 
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to scream about YiZhan, come and find me [here](https://twitter.com/wang_yin_chi/) on twitter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you a thousand times for the overwhelming support this gained in the last couple of days! I love all of you so much! All your comments and messages are sooo appreciated! If I haven’t replied yet, pls give me a little bit of time! I’ll get back to you as soon as possible! 
> 
> This is the second to last chapter already! Wooooah! Only one more and the epilogue left! But I am currently writing on two extras (and have another two up my sleeve). Therefore, would you guys prefer if I added the extras as chapters to this fic or should I post them separately and make it a ‘series’? Not sure yet… 
> 
> Plot vice, there’s one more major event happening in this chapter before we head into the final scenes on Sunday (probably)! No kidding, chapter 8 is about 10k words long because I wanted to wrap everything up neatly, so I’ll need a bit of time to do the last editing. 
> 
> Okay, here we go!

**Chapter 7**

“Zhan- _ge_?”, Yibo whispers some time later, as they are freshly showered, fed and back in a clean bed, both not bothered enough to wear either pants or anything really. 

Xiao Zhan looks up at him, dark eyes open and inviting, from where his cheek rests against Yibo’s chest. They haven’t talked in a while, each of them drowned in their own thoughts. It’s late. Way too late to still be awake considering the ungodly hour they have to get up again. “What is it?”, he asks, smiling at the nickname.

At first, Yibo hesitated to call Xiao Zhan by such an intimate name, but then again, they’d just fucked and what damage could a nickname do now? “Why do you insist on staying here instead of going to a safe house?”.

It’s the one question that’s been on Yibo’s mind all night. His initial anger has subsided, but he is still worried for Xiao Zhan. It’s not like with them not fighting anymore the underlying problem has somehow miraculously solved itself.

Xiao Zhan sighs, closing his eyes for a moment while drawing small patterns against the skin of Yibo’s chest. “I know, I’m putting you into an unreasonable situation. I know, I’m being stubborn. But… I really don’t want to leave this house. It’s the only home I have here and if there’s a maniac coming for me, I don’t want that to happen in some strange place…”

The wish is understandable, is it not? Home gives you safety and safety is what you long for if there’s a mad stalker gone serial killer out there waiting for you. Yibo wants to be mad, but no matter how hard he searches, he can’t find the anger and fury that had driven him just a few hours ago.

“Also”, Xiao Zhan adds, “I really do believe you’re capable of protecting me”. The smile across his lips is lazy and tell-tale, drawing a quiet laugh from Yibo, who huffs and tries to hide his face in the pillow. It’s not like he is a shy person, but honest praise is something he finds rather hard to deal with.

Xiao Zhan raises an eyebrow and pushes himself off the mattress, soon straddling Yibo’s abs, one leg on each side of his hips, and making him blush for a different reason entirely. “What? I mean look at you! “, Xiao Zhan leans down, until his lips are right next to Yibo’s ear, his hot breath fanning over warm skin. “Did you know, you’re incredibly hot with that gun? The things I wanted to do to you when Yu Bin and Yi- _jie_ visited. The things I wanted for you to do to me…”.

Yibo swallows hard around the sudden lump in his throat, dick twitching with interest at the lewd words. He brings his hands up and runs them along Xiao Zhan’s spine. “If you continue like this, I won’t let you sleep tonight”, he says with a grin.

This is so easy, so right. It doesn’t take much for him to imagine this as his daily life. But they haven’t put a label on whatever it is they have. Friends with benefits? Fuck buddies? Boyfriends? Yibo wants the last one, but it’s also the least likely.

“Who said I wanted to sleep?”, asks Xiao Zhan, voice challenging again. The guy is way too good at knowing which buttons to press with Yibo. It’s maddening. Still, he’s professional enough to remember that there’s danger lurking outside. Xiao Zhan might need his strength tomorrow.

It’s with another quiet laugh that Yibo closes his arms around the other man while pushing himself off the bed, using the gained momentum to reverse their positions and pin Xiao Zhan beneath his body, legs wrapped around Yibo’s waist. It would be too easy to go from here.

Instead, he dives down for a kiss, soft and long and with the promise of more, but later. “Not tonight, but once this case is over, I’ll show you exactly what I can do to you”, he mumbles against velvety lips.

“Ah, Wang Yibo the voice of reason. Who would have guessed?”, Xiao Zhan replies. He’s not mad or disappointed, at least he doesn’t sound like it. There’s a hint of surprise in his eyes though. “I’ll let you off with that promise if you stay in bed with me tonight. You can easily protect me from here”.

Yibo nods. He has thought about sneaking back to the sofa at some point, but Xiao Zhan is right. He has his gun on the nightstand and is close enough to stand between any danger, if necessary. “I’ll stay”, he says, rolling off Xiao Zhan’s body to lay next to him once more, between the man and the door of course.

Xiao Zhan looks at him for a moment, before grabbing Yibo’s wrist and dragging his arm across Xiao Zhan’s waist. Okay… looks like there will be some cuddling involved.

That night Yibo really doesn’t get much sleep. He feels restless and riled up, even as Xiao Zhan and Jianguo turn him into a human sandwich by cuddling up to either side of him.

After what happened earlier, Yibo really should hand the case over. He is not neutral anymore and his emotions might cloud his judgment to a point, where he makes a decision that could possibly lead to disaster.

Still, the last thing he wants is to get separated from Xiao Zhan at present. If they’d been in the kind of relationship they’re in now, Yibo wouldn’t have taken on the case in the first place, but it’s too late now. And yes, he does trust Li Wenhan and Zhou Yixuan with his life, just not with Xiao Zhan’s.

He’s barely had two hours of sleep when the alarm rings, but doesn’t dare complain. This is what he knew would happen if he gave into his feelings and yet he did, so it’s his own fault altogether.

They take their morning shower together, Yibo doing his best to resist the temptation of prolonging the act by some extra activities.

There isn’t much talk between them, and Yibo is grateful for it. Not because he doesn’t want to speak to Xiao Zhan, but because he isn’t a morning person in general and needs time to wake up before his brain is able to engage in conversation. The coffee he’s again handed as he enters the kitchen does help a lot in this.

“Thank you”, he says, smiling over the rim of the cup with the bunny print. Can’t be a coincidence, right?

Half an hour later Yibo has his weapon arsenal back in place, only his gun visible around his hips, and is ready to head out for the last day of indoor filming before Xiao Zhan will finally have two well deserved days off.

He’s about to reach for his jacket, the one Xiao Zhan had hung into the closet after wearing it the night before, when he finds the coat hanger empty.

“Do you mind?”, Xiao Zhan asks, as Yibo turns towards him, finding him in said jacket.

Fuck. It looks so good on him.

Yibo’s mouth is suddenly too dry. Xiao Zhan in Yibo’s clothes feeds the beast in his chest. He’s so possessive, so territorial. How could he ever say ‘no’ to this sight?

“Not at all”.

Thank the heavens for the still warm temperatures. Yibo won’t get cold without his jacket and seeing it on Xiao Zhan will make him feel hot for a lot of reasons unrelated to weather.

They make it down to the garage without Yibo tackling Xiao Zhan in the elevator and are walking towards the waiting car when Yibo hears it. A faint, low clicking sound. A harsh breath. A rustling of clothes.

They are not alone.

Without a word, Yibo places a hand against Xiao Zhan’s chest, stopping him. A glance, he hopes, is enough to make the other man understand that something isn’t right. Xiao Zhan nods.

Yibo reaches for his gun with his free hand, guiding Xiao Zhan behind his body with the other. This might be it. The showdown. The final confrontation with the stalker. Suddenly all fatigue is gone and adrenalin is pumping through his veins, sharpening Yibo’s senses.

There’s that strange sound again. Coming from behind a parked Porsche.

“Stay behind me”, Yibo mouths at Xiao Zhan, earning himself a nod. He’s fairly sure that the person hiding behind the car isn’t aware of having been heard, so they have the moment of surprise on their side.

Yibo is determined to make use of that. 

He rounds the car, gun ready, one finger on the trigger just in case. However, what he expected to be an attacker reacts totally different to what Yibo predicted. The man, his face obscured by a base cap, is caught by surprise, jumps up and tries to make a run for it.

It’s only thanks to his well-trained reflexes that Yibo manages dart forward at the same moment as the man does and catch up to him. He reaches out and grabs him by the collar, practically throwing him over his right shoulder causing the guy to hit the concrete floor hard. The sound of a camera shattering fills the room.

Of course, he meets resistance, but it’s short lived as Yibo shoves the man onto his belly and presses knee into his back at a place that will hurt like hell but not endanger any vital organs. He is no ordinary bully.

Still he holds his gun to the guy’s head. “PAP, don’t move! Who are you?”, he demands, voice hard while the adrenaline rushes through his veins like a drug.

“Luo Ting… “, the man gasps. 

The name is familiar… He’s the pap! The one his chief suspected to be the stalker!

“Xiao _laoshi_ , call the police. We have a suspect here”, Yibo says, still holding Luo Ting in his painful grip. He won’t risk for him to break loose and escape. Not when this whole case might be solved today. “And you, tell me what you’re doing here!”

Luo Ting coughs against the floor beneath his chin. He’s bleeding slightly. “I just came to take some photos!”, he says, wiggling in Yibo’s hold.

“Just some photos? And you haven’t committed one or two homicides these past weeks?”, Yibo retorts, anger burning low in his guts. He wants this guy to be the stalker. Wants him to go to prison, just so this case is over. But he’s not sure.

“What? Murder? Are you crazy?”, Luo Ting half yells with what little volume his lungs can manage at this moment. “I would never murder anyone!”

“We’ll see about that”, Yibo says with a huff. He glances up to where Xiao Zhan is standing. He looks unsure and his gaze darts between Yibo and Luo Ting. “Xiao _laoshi_ , do me a favor and get me my hand cuffs”, he says. Involving Xiao Zhan instead of just having him stare will help him cope, or so Yibo hopes.

“What? Where?”, Xiao Zhan asks a little confused.

“My jacket”.

The faint blush on Xiao Zhan’s cheekbones is adorable, but Yibo ignores it in favor of taking the cuffs from Xiao Zhan as soon as he’s pulled them out of the pockets of the leather jacket he usurped earlier. “Thank you”, Yibo says before roughly pulling at Luo Ting’s wrists and cuffing him up. That should at least allow him to take his knee off.

The police are quick to arrive and the officers, in their tell-tale dark blue uniforms, all but shove Luo Ting into their car. “He’ll be taken to your headquarter. You should come along as well for testimony. Both of you”. The officer tilts his head into Xiao Zhan’s direction as he speaks.

Yibo doesn’t like him.

“We’ll use our own car”, he replies, giving nothing but a polite nod to the man before he turns around and walks Xiao Zhan to the waiting Mercedes.

The driver who had of course at some point left the car, returns and sighs. “I’ll need the address, Wang _zhong xiao_ ”.

Yibo helps him type the address into the GPS system and soon they’re on their way to HQ instead of the film set. Xiao Zhan of course calls his agent, manager and director to inform them about the situation. Together they decide that the filming will be done as soon as Xiao Zhan arrives at the studio.

It’s still early in the morning and aside from Wang _shao jiang_ the department is yet empty. Good. Means fewer spying eyes.

“I called Wenhan and Yixuan in. They will take your testimonies. It’s probably not going to take very long, but still. Protocol”, the chief explains, back leaned against the desk and legs crossed.

“Understood”, Yibo replies, standing straight. “How do we proceed with the stalker case? So far there’s no evidence that it’s really him, right?”

“Right. And as long as we can’t be sure, we’ll treat the case as open. No risks. If we have the wrong man, Xiao _laoshi_ is still in danger”.

Yibo nods and shares a glance with Xiao Zhan. Looks like they both aren’t convinced of Luo Ting being the suspect they’re really looking for. The guy is scum, no questions asked, but he doesn’t strike Yibo as a serial killer.

A few minutes later Li Wenhan and Zhou Yixuan show up, each of them taking Yibo and Xiao Zhan to separate rooms. Even if their stories will match, the protocol has to be followed at all times.

“So, looks like this case is giving you some grief”, Zhou Yixuan says, smirking at Yibo as soon as the door closes behind them. He’s a smug bastard, but he also knows his friend well enough to stay within certain limits.

Yibo shoots him a dirty glance. “I have no idea what you’re talking about”.

Zhou Yixuan laughs and nudges Yibo with his shoulder. “Ah, _didi_. Don’t be like that! You hated the case when you got it, but I’m not so sure about that anymore”. The bastard winks at Yibo and sits down at the plain table in the middle of the room.

“It’s bearable”, Yibo mumbles, sitting down as well. He knows he’s blushing, which might just be more obvious in the neon light of the interrogation room. Yibo really hates these rooms, but they do serve a purpose.

Another laugh and a second wink later, Zhou Yixuan has the voice recorder ready and is going through all the standard questions with Yibo. Name, age, birthplace and date, ethnicity, gender and identification number. It’s practically all the information on his Resident Identity Card.

“Good. Now tell me how you came across the suspect this morning”, Zhou Yixuan demands, voice now all professional.

The testimony is indeed a quick affair with Yibo going through each of the steps that led to Luo Ting’s arrest while the recorder works it’s magic on the table. Every now and then Zhou Yixuan asks for some more details (“How did you subdue the suspect exactly?”). But nothing major. Probably because Yibo knows which information is needed already.

Once all the details are explained, Zhou Yixuan switches off the recorder and sighs. “Sounds like you had a nice morning. Now tell me, why is Xiao _laoshi_ wearing your jacket? You don’t share your shit”.

“He felt cold”, Yibo replies defensively and crosses his arms in front of his chest. Nosy bastard.

“ _Didi_ , you can’t lie to me, you know that. It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me. Just remember that this is a serious case, okay?”, he looks more sincere now, leaning towards Yibo with his forearm resting against the tabletop. 

“It’s not like I’d ever forget that”, Yibo says, the words heavy on his tongue. He knows, he’s not doing what is right by the protocol, but what is right by Xiao Zhan. And that’s more important.

Zhou Yixuan nods and smiles before setting up and leading Yibo out of the room.

Xiao Zhan’s testimony takes a little longer, but not considerably so and a good twenty minutes later they are back in the car and on their way to the studio.

“So… about filming. We’re like three hours late. How’s that gonna go?”, Yibo asks, looking at Xiao Zhan who has his eyes closed. He’s probably absolutely exhausted already from this morning only.

“Well, we only have the studio for the rest of today. There’ll be a new production tomorrow, so we have to wrap it up. Won’t go home until it’s done, I fear. Sorry”, Xiao Zhan explains, looking a little pained.

It’s not like Yibo has anywhere to go, but the prospect of Xiao Zhan having to work overtime because of the privacy invading fucker Luo Ting makes him angry as fuck. As if Xiao Zhan’s schedule wasn’t tight enough as it is.

At the studio, Xiao Zhan is immediately rushed towards the styling area, where everyone is waiting for him, brushes and hair gel at the ready. The atmosphere is tense and even if it’s not Xiao Zhan’s fault that a crazy pap showed up at his apartment this morning, it still feels like people are blaming him.

There isn’t much talk and even Tang Xiao Gang and Zhao Wen Hao are tight lipped and elusive. Yibo wants to say something. Wants to tell all these people to not let Xiao Zhan be on the receiving end of their scorn, but the man who thought it to be a good idea to lurk around his home and take illegal photos. He doesn’t of course. It’s not his place.

The only one who is nice and relaxed as always even though she must have waited for hours, is Yang Zi. If there are any hard feelings on her side, she doesn’t show it at least. Still Yibo is grateful for one person acting like a decent human being around Xiao Zhan that morning.

With the delay he caused (not), Xiao Zhan only throws himself deeper into his work. He’s even more focused, more on point and outright refuses any breaks he’s offered. Some of the scenes are hard to act. They are emotional and sophisticated. Still Xiao Zhan nails them all.

Of cause the team doesn’t manage to finish at the originally planned hour and has to stay longer that night, but at least not for three more hours due to Xiao Zhan’s hard work. He’s making it up to all of them. 

They even eat at the studio that night, Xiao Zhan ordering food for the entire crew and feeding them after the long day of work. He’s just so _good_ that Yibo’s heart sometimes feels too small to take it all. How do people actually live without constantly wanting to wrap themselves around Xiao Zhan octopus-style? Not that Yibo would allow that but…

The chief calls again shortly before Xiao Zhan finishes filming. The news are of no surprise. They had to let Luo Ting go, as there’s no evidence for him being connected to the murders. Just as expected. He’s still charged with violating Xiao Zhan’s privacy and will probably be convicted, but the punishment is minor.

Yibo tells Xiao Zhan on the way home.

It’s no surprise to either of them that once they make it back to the penthouse, all they do is feed Jianguo, shower and fall into bed (the same bed. Xiao Zhan’s bed.), without so much as lifting another finger.

“You know what?”, Xiao Zhan says, turning his head to Yibo, who’s lying next to him.

“Hm?”

“No alarm for the next two days! I mean, unless you have to be somewhere”.

Yibo shakes his head, exhaling harshly. It’s not like he is having a day off tomorrow, technically speaking. He’s still on his assignment of protecting Xiao Zhan and he’s also sure that should the stalker not be found soon, HQ will send someone over to temporarily relieve Yibo of his duties so he can take a real day off. “No, I am where you are. So, if you don’t make it out of bed tomorrow, so won’t I”, he says with a grin.

Yes, his thoughts aren’t all innocent.

Xiao Zhan laughs, rolling over to Yibo and placing his head on Yibo’s chest. It’s domestic. He shouldn’t get used to it. All of this can still end in heartbreak if Xiao Zhan decides that once the case is over their… whatever it is… ends as well.

Yibo should keep his distance, he just doesn’t know how to.

* * *

The alarm indeed does not ring the next morning and with Xiao Zhan and Jianguo both snuggled up to him again, it’s easy for Yibo to sleep in and not wake up when the first rays of sunlight make their way into the bedroom and warm the sheets.

It’s only his phone going off on the bedside table that finally and very rudely wakes him from what feels like the deepest sleep he’s been in for weeks.

Grunting slightly, he reaches for the phone, brain not yet fully awake as he takes the call. The chief of course. “ _Wei_ …”, his voice sounds like shit.

“Yibo, we need you and Xiao _laoshi_ to come to HQ as soon as possible. Luo Ting is dead. Shot in the head”, Wang Yi Zhou says the moment Yibo takes the call, voice hard.

He’s suddenly wide awake and sitting up straight on the bed. “Dead? What?”

“Yes. His body was found this morning. The press never knew that he got arrested for taking illegal photos. We need Xiao Zhan to give up the names of all people who know about what happened yesterday, asap”.

“We’re as good as there!”, Yibo promises, glancing over to where Xiao Zhan is slowly rising from sleep, nose wrinkled adorably.

“Good. I see you in a bit”, the chief hangs up and leaves Yibo staring at the black screen of his phone, dread so hot in his belly it might burn right through him.

“What’s wrong?”, Xiao Zhan asks, now awake enough to realize that something must be going on. He is sitting up slowly, hair all tousled and sticking out at odd angles.

Yibo sighs and runs a hand through his own hair. “We need to go to HQ…”, he begins, not wanting for Xiao Zhan to go through the same drop as a few days ago.

“And?”, he demands, leaning closer, his brown eyes piercing into Yibo’s. “What are you not telling me?”.

“Luo Ting was found dead this morning…”

The words settle. It’s almost the same as last time. Xiao Zhan’s expression changes from one second to the next. However this time it’s horror that makes him go pale. He’s probably connecting the dots.

“The crew… it’s someone from the crew, right? No one else knew”, he whispers, suddenly looking sick.

“That’s what the chief thinks as well, yeah. He needs you to give him the names of everyone you worked with yesterday”, Yibo explains. He wants to take Xiao Zhan into his arms and hold him against the cruel reality of the world waiting for them, but they don’t have time.

Instead, Yibo tosses off the covers and gets out of bed, holding a hand out for Xiao Zhan to take. “You don’t have to get through this all alone, you know”, he says as Xiao Zhan takes the offered hand and climbs out of bed.

They just take a quick shower together, with Yibo running his hands through Xiao Zhan’s wet hair, massaging shampoo into his scalp. He’d love to prolong their quality time together, but stops himself from indulging. With a bit of luck there will be time for that later today.

Yibo feeds Jianguo this morning, the cat not even questioning why somebody else is providing her food now. She’s probably gotten used to having him around by now.

Of course, Xiao Zhan had given his driver two days off, so it’s actually Yibo driving the car this morning, because Xiao Zhan still feels gutted and looks too pale for Yibo’s liking. He doesn’t want to let him drive when he feels this bad.

They use Yibo’s badge to secure them a parking spot amongst those limited to members of staff. These are closer to the entrance and less easy to see from the streets, which will give Xiao Zhan a bit of privacy.

It’s the first time they arrive at HQ at midday, with the sun out and bright. Xiao Zhan is wearing a floppy hat and a mask to make sure he won’t be easily recognized once he leaves the car.

On their way to the entrance, Yibo makes sure to walk precisely next to Xiao Zhan to obscure him further from any glances thrown their way from the public streets. Neither of them want to read about Xiao Zhan having to do with the PAP in the newspaper tomorrow.

This time HQ is a lot busier too and Yibo quickly maneuvers Xiao Zhan down the corridors towards his department, where the other teams working on the case are already present.

The profiling team is sitting around a table in the far corner of the room, heads close together as they are talking in hushed voices, discussing photos Yibo can’t make out properly from where he’s standing.

The investigation team on the other hand is gathered in front of a large flipchart that holds all victims, pieces of evidence and connections with descriptions.

And then there’s the chief, watching with a grim expression on his face as the two teams work on figuring out who could be behind these acts. He raises his head as soon as Yibo and Xiao Zhan walk through the door and waves them over to a large table.

“Xiao _laoshi,_ thank you for coming on such short notice. I know it’s your day off”, he says, motioning for Xiao Zhan to sit down at the table. 

The other two teams join them in time and Wang Yi Zhou hands Xiao Zhan a tablet. “Please, write down the names of all people who knew why you were late yesterday and their line of profession as well. We’ll check them all today”, he explains.

Remembering everyone is hard of course, so Yibo agrees to help. He’s bad at names, no kidding, but faces stick with him and so he at least knows how many people there are in each team. Maybe counting the names will help.

They go through the styling team first, making sure all names are listed, next are the camera operators and on set workers, then the PAs, the actors and at last the directors and producers. The list is long and, in the end, Yibo isn’t sure if they’ve really covered everyone, but he does hope so.

“We’ve already called the studio. They’re going to send a list of everyone who clocked in yesterday, but with this list we can narrow it down. Things will get easier for us. Thank you”, one of the investigation team members says. Yibo again doesn’t know his name but has seen him walk the corridors occasionally.

Wang Yi Zhou nods and turns his attention towards the profiling team. “Anything new you want to share with us?”, he asks.

It’s the team’s head who answers again, just like a few days ago. “Not much, but a bit. Their pattern in itself hasn’t changed, but they are getting bolder. Luo Ting was arrested only yesterday. The stalker must have known that the police would have an eye on him. And that no information had been given to the press. With such a limited amount of people informed, the stalker took a great risk when they killed Luo Ting so shortly after he’d sought out Xiao _laoshi_ ”.

It’s true. The Li Yiman case might have been similar because the press also didn’t know, but she had transfered money for years, so the stalker had a lot of time to learn about her fraud. With Luo Ting, they had less than 24 hours from offense to murder.

“Acting like this endangers the stalker, but they are too far gone to care. And they will ask for Xiao _laoshi_ _’s_ credit again soon. Maybe even today”, another member of the team adds.

“So we should be prepared for more messages, right?”, Yibo asks, sighing heavily. He’ll take care of the post from now on. Xiao Zhan is going through enough as it is.

“Yes, that’s what we expect. Also, don’t walk around in the open. Don’t give the stalker access. They will confront Xiao _laoshi_ soon, if the credit they seek isn’t given”, the team leader explains again. It’s nothing entirely new.

“We will station more officers around Xiao _laoshi_ _’s_ block and tighten security. Still, it’s not going to be a hundred percent safe. Yibo, I know you’ve been working for days now, but would you stay with Xiao _laoshi_ a little longer?”, Wang Yi Zhou asks, looking Yibo up and down for any visible signs of fatigue.

“It’s no problem at all”, Yibo replies, glancing at Xiao Zhan for a moment.

The chief gives both of them a sharp nod. “We’ll inform you about any news on the case as soon as we’ve checked out the people on your list”.

All teams involved say their goodbyes and it’s barely afternoon by the time Yibo and Xiao Zhan leave HQ to head back home. They haven’t had breakfast yet, but also know that getting something somewhere in the open is too great of a risk at present.

“I don’t mind cooking once we’re home”, Xiao Zhan says from where he’s sitting on the passenger’s seat next to Yibo. He’s still pale and looks a little shaken but having him actively work on the case instead of just sitting at home and process the news seems to have helped him cope.

Traffic is thicker around this time of the day, with many people going about their chores, so it does take them rather long to get back to Xiao Zhan’s apartment. They spend the time in the car talking about this and that, just idle conversation. It’s one of those domestic moments again. The ones that tend to get to Yibo’s head.

Xiao Zhan is soft in the warm light of the afternoon that falls through the windows and plays games of light and shadow with his handsome face. Yibo wants to keep him like that. A picture just for him to see.

Yibo wants to kiss him. He doesn’t do it.

They haven’t kissed since the night before last. Part of him blames that on the many, crazy things that have happened since then, but another part of him is sure that, even if they shared the same bed again, their time is coming to an end.

Kissing is meant for relationships and this is not one.

They make it out of the car and into the elevator without any delay, no paps nor stalkers waiting for them as they arrive. Yibo really does hope that the teams working on the case will find the murderer soon. This situation is taking its toll on Xiao Zhan, even if he’s good at hiding at.

The elevator arrives at the penthouse and they step into the hallway, glad to be back in the silence of home, when Xiao Zhan’s phone rings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… this is where we leave it. With GG’s phone going off… Pls don’t come for me with knives! It’ll all be solved in a few days! I’ll do my best to be quick! Take care lovlies!
> 
> This time no explanations or references, as we do not have any new stuff added. 
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to scream about YiZhan, come and find me [here](https://twitter.com/wang_yin_chi/) on twitter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I’m early!
> 
> Editing went quite well, so I figured, why not give into the temptation of posting this a little earlier than expected! Also, tomorrow is weibo night and we’ll probably all be very busy so, here it is! The final chapter! I can’t believe it! Only the epilogue is left now… I’m happy and sad at the same time!
> 
> Thank you again everybody for all the support! I can’t say it often enough! All the kudos, bookmarks, comments and interactions, both here and on Twitter, fill my heart with so much joy! I love you all! 
> 
> Now, fasten your seat belts for the 10k long ride that is the final chapter! 
> 
> **CW: Violence, mention of psychological disorder, NSFW**

**Chapter 8**

Xiao Zhan flinches as the phone goes off in the pockets of his pants. Neither he nor Yibo have expected anyone to disturb them for the rest of the day aside from Yibo’s chief and he wouldn’t call Xiao Zhan.

They share another glance as Xiao Zhan takes out his phone and looks at the screen, shoulders relaxing the moment he sees the name written across the screen. He thumbs the phone open and takes the call sounding as cheerful as possible. “ _Wei_ ”.

Yibo, thank the heavens, is standing close enough to hear the voice on the other end through the speaker. He recognizes it the moment the man starts talking. It’s Tang Xiao Gang, the production assistant. “Zhan- _ge_ ”, he addresses and Yibo can feel the jealousy rise in his chest like a predator stirring its head. No one is allowed to call Xiao Zhan that aside from him.

Only, that’s not Yibo’s choice to make.

“Xiao xiao, what is it? Has something happened?”, Xiao Zhan asks, pressing the phone between his ear and his shoulder, as he takes off his shoes.

“Zhan- _ge_ , I loved you. Why did you fuck him?”. The words are loud and distorted through the speakers, but Yibo hears them clear enough. Tang Xiao Gang is the stalker.

It makes sense. He’s called Xiao Zhan by his given name. He had access to his room. He has probably known him since the first day Xiao Zhan set a foot into the studio. He has insight into the comings and goings in the industry. It wouldn’t be hard for him to dig up all kind of information on an actor.

Fuck.

How could Yibo be so blind?

The guy had been right in front of him for days!

“Xiao xiao, I have no idea what you’re talking about”, Xiao Zhan replies. He’s looking at Yibo now, his eyes wide. He’s come to the same conclusion it seems.

“ _Don_ _’t fucking lie to me!_ Don’t lie!”, Tang Xiao Gang yells. His voice is thick with tears.

“Keep him in the line”, Yibo whispers, taking out his own phone to call his team at HQ. It’s Li Wenhan who takes the call on the second ring.

“Yibo, what can I do for you?”

“I need you to track a call for me. It’s coming in on Xiao _laoshi_ _’s_ phone at this very moment. It’s the stalker. If you track him, you’ll be able to find his position”, Yibo explains before reciting Xiao Zhan’s number to Li Wenhan.

“No problem. Tell Xiao _laoshi_ to keep the stalker in line, this will take a moment”.

“He’s on it already”.

They both fall silent, Li Wenhan to track Tang Xiao Gang and Yibo to listen to Xiao Zhan and give him support. It’s unfair what he’s asking of him.

“Xiao xiao, I really don’t know what you are talking about. Please, explain to me”, Xiao Zhan says, his voice is so calm, one could think the situation would leave him completely unaffected, but his hands tremble nonstop.

“What do I need to explain? I was so good to you! I did so much for you, and you went and fucked that police guy!”, Tang Xiao Gang accuses, he speaks so shrilly it’s barely recognizable.

Both Yibo and Xiao Zhan inhale harshly. Did Tang Xiao Gang just guess, or does he really know about the night they spent together? But how?

Xiao Zhan takes a deep breath to ground himself. His grip around the phone is so hard that his knuckles turn white from the force. He’s at his limit.

“Wenhan, how much longer?”, Yibo asks. He’s nervous. Worry is coiling through his veins like a snake.

“Can’t rush it. Keep the guy talking”.

Fuck.

Xiao Zhan, smart man that he is, tries to change the subject. “What do you mean, when you say you did so much for me?” He knows the answer of course but letting Tang Xiao Gang brag about his achievements might keep him talking for long enough to track him.

“Are you stupid? Did you think all these ungrateful fucks just dropped dead? Yang Jun Yi, who didn’t even have half your talented, strived to eclipse you. Wei Da Xun, who stole your leading role and Kim Byung Soo, who had the audacity to give that role to someone other than you! Also, Li Yiman, the bitch who stole your money for years! She was actually dumb enough to brag about it right in front of me! I killed her for you!”, Tang Xiao Gang is now laughing hysterically. He’s proud of what he’s done, it’s obvious.

Yibo feels sick.

“Thank you, Xiao xiao. You did very well. I’m very grateful to you”, Xiao Zhan replies, face as white as ash but acting still on point.

“Are you, though? I even killed that piece of scum Luo Ting, who wouldn’t leave you alone! I protected you, Zhan- _ge_! Better than anyone else!”

“Yes, yes you did. You’re the only person I can always count on”.

“Zhan- _ge_ , do you remember our days at university?”, Tang Xiao Gang asks, suddenly sounding sad and hysteric at the same time.

Wait! They went to university together? In Chongqing?

“Of course, I remember. How could I forget?”, Xiao Zhan replies. His lips tremble, but his voice remains steady.

“Wenhan…”, Yibo presses. He has no idea how much longer Xiao Zhan will be able to keep this up. It must be tearing him apart on the inside.

“I’m on it! Just a little longer!”, Wenhan sounds just as strained as Yibo’s feels. He wants nothing more than for Xiao Zhan to be able to hang up once the police know where to go.

“Those where the best days of my life”, Tang Xiao Gang sobs. “We shared a room, remember? And the heating was off that one winter. We sat together on your bed. I know you love me, Zhan- _ge_!”.

Xiao Zhan swallows visibly, lips again trembling as he opens them once more. “That was just for one week, Xiao xiao…”

“It was the best week of my fucking life! Zhan- _ge_! I even followed you all the way from Chongqing to Beijing! You got me that job! You want me to be close to you! I know it!”

“Yibo! I have him… I… oh fuck”, Wenhan half yells before going deadly quiet.

“What is it?”

“He’s at your place. It’s Xiao _laoshi_ _’s_ address. He’s in the penthouse with you…”.

Yibo hangs up without so much as a word, gun cocked and pointed a mere heartbeat later. Xiao Zhan must catch his movement and connect the dots as his eyes go wide.

“Xiao Zhan, I need you to leave”, Yibo mouths quietly. “Tang Xiao Gang is here”.

Xiao Zhan however shakes his head, eye burning as they focus on Yibo’s face and pin him beneath his gaze. He covers the phone with his hand to muffle the noise before he speaks. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you along. He’s obsessed with me, it’s my responsibility”.

For a brief moment Yibo thinks about arguing, but ultimately decides against that. He can’t force Xiao Zhan out the penthouse and any time they waste discussing this is time Tang Xiao Gang has to get even more worked up and become more dangerous.

The safest way is it find him quickly and render him harmless.

Slowly they walk deeper into the apartment, Yibo in front of Xiao Zhan, who keeps talking to Tang Xiao Gang, behind him. They have no chance of getting assistance up here, even if Wenhan has alarmed the chief and more units. The elevator doesn’t allow more people up.

Speaking of which… “How did he get in?”, Yibo whispers to Xiao Zhan, as he opens the door to the kitchen, gun pointed at the room.

Xiao Zhan covers the phone with his hand again. “He’s my friend. He has the app”.

Of course… the third friend… Yibo never asked for his name. He trusted Xiao Zhan. Fuck.

The kitchen is empty, just as the dining room. Tang Xiao Gang must be on the second level. Does he know that Yibo and Xiao Zhan have come home? Does he expect them? Or will he be surprised?

They walk up the stairs, Xiao Zhan again talking to Tang Xiao Gang to keep him distracted. Something about moving to Beijing together to have a better life and career. Yibo wants to break the man’s nose. How delusional can you be?

Behind the first door lies the bedroom with its two adjacent rooms. Yibo maneuvers the two of them inside, and, backs to the walls, makes his way to the built-in closet, slowly opening the door. Xiao Zhan is talking in a low voice as to not give them away. The bathroom turns out to be empty, just like the rest of the room.

Yibo motions for Xiao Zhan that they have to leave the room, but they never make it that far.

The door bursts open and a crying, shaking Tang Xiao Gang practically charges inside, gun raised and immediately pointed at Xiao Zhan’s head.

Yibo is hot and cold at the same time. Adrenaline his rushing to his head. He can hear the frantic beating of his heart in his ears, as blood pumps through his system and his mind runs at a hundred miles per second. The smallest mistake and Xiao Zhan is dead. 

“Zhan- _ge_ ”, Tang Xiao Gang rasps, phone dropping to the ground with a ‘thud’ and placing his free hand around the gun as well. Tears are running down his face.

“Xiao xiao. What are you doing?”, Xiao Zhan says, trying to stay calm. He hides his hands behind is back, won’t let his attacker see his weakness.

Tang Xiao Gang’s eyes are blurry and now dart over to where Yibo is standing, his own gun in hand. Shooting is not an option at the moment. No matter how quick and well trained he is, if Tang Xiao Gang pulls the trigger, he’ll kill Xiao Zhan. A risk Yibo cannot take.

“Put your fucking gun away, or I’ll blow his head away”, Tang Xiao Gang snarls. His mood changing from one second to the next. He’s unpredictable, which makes him even more dangerous.

Yibo raises both his hands in a defensive gesture and tentatively puts his gun on the ground in front of his feet.

“Kick it over!”

The gun slides across the carpet and comes to a hold as Tang Xiao Gang raises his left foot and steps onto the weapon. His eyes now focus on Xiao Zhan again, the gun still pointed at his face. “Zhan- _ge_. I love you! I have always loved you!”, the words are slurred and heavy with emotions, which make his voice thick around the vowels.

Yibo tries to _think_! He’s been trained for moments like these and that it is the man he loves, who is currently in danger can’t cloud his mind! Not now! He mustn’t panic! What’s essential is to find an opening that will allow him to subdue Tang Xiao Gang when he is distracted.

Distraction comes with emotion.

Tang Xiao Gang’s most prominent emotion is his ‘love’ for, or rather ‘obsession’ with Xiao Zhan. It’s a weakness. A weakness Yibo can use to rile him up and have him make a mistake. Only, he has to make sure that Tang Xiao Gang won’t lash out at Xiao Zhan, but at Yibo. He needs Tang Xiao Gang to focus all his anger on him.

“That’s all good and fair”, Yibo says, voice bold and stronger than he actually feels. But he has to get Tang Xiao Gang’s attention.

And it works. Those eyes, dilated and misty turn to him. Yibo wonders how much of a coherent thought the guy is able to come up with.

A snarl escapes thin, pale lips. “What do you mean?”, Tang Xiao Gang demands, gun pointed at Xiao Zhan, but head turned to Yibo. It’s a start.

“It’s all good and fair that you love him, but he loves me now”, Yibo provokes, each word dragged out so Tang Xiao Gang will process it in its full meaning. The impact is immediate. His face darkens even further, lips contorted, jaw hard, eyes wild. “Liar!”, he spits.

“It’s true. He loves me”, Yibo presses on, turning his head to Xiao Zhan. “Tell him. It’s the truth. He has a right to know it”. Their gazes meet and for a split second Yibo isn’t sure if Xiao Zhan understands what he’s doing. He holds his breath.

Xiao Zhan closes his eyes. “What he says is true. I love him. I even slept with him. You said so yourself…”, the words are a low whisper in the room, spoken softly as if uttered between lovers who know that there’s no place left for their feelings in this world anymore. It’s haunting and makes Yibo shudder. 

“No! No, it can’t be! I won’t accept that! You’re mine!!”, the moment Tang Xiao Gang snaps is so strikingly obvious. His entire face twists, the muscles under his skin tense and work and Yibo has no more than a heartbeat to get ready for the assault.

But he doesn’t need more than a heartbeat.

Tang Xiao Gang reacts just as planned, going for Yibo, his supposed rival. None of his movements are deliberate, he’s running on sheer fury and desperation, offering enough openings for Yibo to react to.

The gun is his first priority.

Yibo darts off the ground and slams into Tang Xiao Gang, using the man’s own momentum to punch the air out of his lungs on impact with Yibo’s shoulder. At the same time Yibo raises one hand and closes it around the other man’s wrists, yanking his hands up so the gun only points at the ceiling.

The bang of a shot rings through the apartment as the bullet is embedded into the concrete above their heads. Out of the corner of his eye Yibo can see Xiao Zhan flinch. It must be terrifying.

Tang Xiao Gang grunts in pain, his hands tightening around the gun. Yibo knows he’s ready to shoot again, ready to kill him to get to Xiao Zhan. No way he’s going to let that happen.

Making good use of the moment of distraction caused by the impact and the shot, Yibo half turns and brings his right leg behind Tang Xiao Gang’s knees, while holding his hands in vice grip over his head. As soon as Yibo pushes, the other man loses his footing, balance an impossibility to maintain against the force that is Yibo’s body.

It takes but a second for Tang Xiao Gang to fall, body twisting as he practically stumbles over Yibo’s right leg, one of the wrists still being held above his head, gives a nasty crack and Tang Xiao Gang screams in pain, dropping the gun as his bones break. Yibo doesn’t feel remorse.

He takes the opportunity to put more force behind his shove, bringing Tang Xiao Gang to the ground, while taking his own gun from where it is now unsecured and in reach of Yibo’s free hand.

It’s all over within seconds. The Taurus pointed to the back of his head; Tang Xiao Gang has no more chance to fight back. “Kill me! Come on! Do it! Better than living in the same world as that slut!”

The words are followed by a sharp yell of pain, as Yibo closes his hand harder around Tang Xiao Gang’s broken joint. He’d love to shoot the fucker. But that’s not him. Justice will be served a different way. Without Yibo bloodying his hands. Without making Xiao Zhan watch his friend die.

“No, I won’t. You will rot in hell and watch him be happy”, he says, taking out his hand cuffs and securing them around Tang Xiao Gang wrists. Death is too easy an escape for a man like him. “Xiao Zhan, reinforcement should be here in a minute. Will you let them up? I’ll make sure this- ” _piece of shit_ is what he wants to say, but remembers that until a few minutes ago, this man was someone Xiao Zhan trusted enough to give access to his apartment to. “… _guy_ doesn’t move”, he settles for.

Xiao Zhan nods, obviously glad for the reason to leave the room, as the events finally catch up to him. He’s pale again and looks a little sick, rushing past Yibo and Tang Xiao Gang to get the reinforcement to the apartment.

It doesn’t take long for the entire penthouse to be swarming with policemen. Even if Yibo prevented the worst from happening, the place is a crime scene and as Tang Xiao Gang is being taken away, the crime scene investigation team is searching the whole place. Having Xiao Zhan’s privacy invaded like this (again) hurts.

The man himself is currently sitting on the edge of one of his sofas in the living area, watching the many unfamiliar people come and go. He’s given the police the app and data to enter and leave the apartment at will and has been silent ever since. Yibo joins him but makes sure to keep enough space between them.

“Would you give me your phone?”, Yibo asks, holding out a hand and waiting in silence for Xiao Zhan to react. He blinks at Yibo for a second, then does as he’s asked without speaking so much as a word. He’s shaken.

Yibo takes the device and calls Meng Ziyi, asking her if she could take care of Jianguo for a few days. It won’t do for the poor cat to have all these strange people running around her home. Also, Yibo is fairly sure that Xiao Zhan won’t be able to spend the night here as well. And hotels aren’t too fond of cats.

Meng Ziyi agrees, she often takes Jianguo if her owner is away for work, so she doesn’t mind.

With that settled, the chief demands for both Yibo and Xiao Zhan to be checked by the paramedics, who have arrived with the reinforcement. A precaution. They give Xiao Zhan a light sedative that will calm his nerves and examine Yibo for injuries acquired during his fight. His right shoulder is sore and should not be strained for the next few days, but otherwise he’s fine.

Of course, they have to give testimony again as well. The chief only gives Yibo a short side glance as he takes his duffle bag from the master bedroom where he’s left it earlier this morning, before both Yibo and Xiao Zhan take the elevator down to the garage, where a police car is already waiting to bring them to HQ.

Somewhere in the middle of the drive, Xiao Zhan starts sharking, sedative or not. He’s been through hell on earth today and Yibo is grateful for the bars separating the backseats of the car from the front, as they obscure how much the driver can see of what’s going on.

Using that tiny bit of privacy, Yibo reaches out and takes Xiao Zhan’s hand into his own larger ones, thumb drawing soothing circles into cold skin. With time the shaking calms down.

The atmosphere at HQ is tense and even Zhou Yixuan doesn’t joke around as he records Yibo’s version of the events a good thirty minutes later. Xiao Zhan has again gone with Li Wenhan. Yibo recites what happened, making sure to include all necessary details. He feels drained and tired and worried. Yes, he’s just saved a person’s life, but there’s no glory in this.

It’s only after the recording has ended that Zhou Yixuan addresses him in private. “What are you gonna do now?”.

Yibo shrugs. “I don’t even know, if he wants to see me again. I’ll just remind him of this shit”.

“Don’t say that. You protected him. You subdued a serial killer without giving a shot. You’re his hero”, Zhou Yixuan retorts, brows furrowed.

“We’ll see about that”, says Yibo and waves at his unit member before he leaves the room. He’s not in the mood to talk about this now. His mind is giving him anxiety already. Having never been good at relationship stuff, Yibo doesn’t know what the right thing to do is.

How does one act around the person they like, after said person has been hurt to the depth of their very being? Their trust shattered like a broken vase. Even if repaired, the scars will remain.

Upon leaving the interrogation room, Yibo looks for Xiao Zhan. Li Wenhan is already back in the office, so they must have finished up. Yet, the man in question is nowhere to be seen.

Yibo’s heart sinks.

What did he expect? For China’s beloved idol to fling himself at him? Stupid.

Well, on the pro side, Yibo still has some alcohol at home and a few days off now that the case is over. Maybe he’ll have forgotten about Xiao Zhan when he returns to work.

He’s already in the lobby, contemplating on how to get his motorcycle out of Xiao Zhan’s garage, when his gaze catches on fluffy dark hair, a long soft sweater and large brown eyes.

_Xiao Zhan._

Yibo’s heart skips a beat before it speeds up, going rabbit fast in his chest, as he walks closer. His tongue is suddenly stuck to the roof of his mouth and his hands turn sweaty. “Hey…”, he whispers clumsily, smile a little lopsided.

“Hey”, Xiao Zhan says back. There’s a faint blush on his cheeks and his lashes are lowered. He looks soft and tender in the glaring light of the lobby. “I… ahm… find myself a little… homeless tonight”.

The words need a moment to fully sink in before Yibo blinks and tilts his head. Is he asking to stay at Yibo’s place? Oh, dear heaven! The sheer image of Xiao Zhan in Yibo’s teeny-tiny apartment at the arse end of nowhere in Beijing is enough to make him combust.

Yibo.exe stopped working.

Xiao Zhan raises an eyebrow at him, confused and waiting for an answer that is somehow lost in the back of Yibo’s throat. He would love nothing more than for Xiao Zhan to go home with him, but what if he’s misunderstood the hint? What if he only wants Yibo to help him find a hotel for the night? Maybe drive him over?

Swallowing hard, Yibo tries to find his voice again. “Yeah…”, he begins, eyes searching Xiao Zhan’s for any proof that he’s not completely off the track with his assumption. He wishes, he was half as good at reading people as the other man is, but ‘humans’ are really not his thing. All he can hope for is that he isn’t going to make a complete fool of himself. “You know, I have an apartment. In the fourth ring. North of here. So…” His voice trails off, leaving the rest to Xiao Zhan’s imagination.

Now all Yibo can do is wait and pray. And if he’s totally barking up the wrong tree here… well… there’s still alcohol at home after all.

Xiao Zhan clears his throat, blush darkening on his pale cheeks and running down his slander neck. He’s pretty beyond words. Yibo wants to hide him from the world. “If you don’t mind… Would you let me stay… at your place?”, he asks slowly and, before Yibo even gets the chance to reply, adds in very rushed voice. “I know it’s not professional. But, you’re not my personal protector anymore, right?”.

He’s right. Even if Yibo never considered declining his request, he still finds himself glad to hear those words. There’s nothing to worry about anymore. Tang Xiao Gang is not a threat anymore and aside from the usual amount of crazy fans that Xiao Zhan just happens to have there’s no danger left. They are free to do whatever they wish. And maybe getting him into a different environment will also help Xiao Zhan digest the events of the last hours and days.

“I’d love to have you stay at my place”, Yibo finally says, voice not yet as steady as he wishes it to be, but it’s fine.

Xiao Zhan smiles and really, that smile leaves the sun jobless. It’s like his whole face lights up as his lips curve and his eyes start to shine. “Thank you, Bo- _di_ ”, he replies almost shyly, giving Yibo a near heart attack with the nickname. They haven’t used those names since their night together.

He’s suddenly feeling quite hot. “Need to get a car key then…”, Yibo breathes, almost running back to the office to get one of the keys for the unit cars. He’s allowed to use them, so it shouldn’t be a problem if he doesn’t retrieve his bike today.

Zhou Yixuan and Li Wenhan both look at him questioningly when he storms through the door and fumbles with the keys hanging on the key reck until he finds what he’s looking for.

“You’re taking a car?”, Li Wenhan asks, astonished. It’s really not like Yibo to do that. He loves his motorcycle way too much. Shit. Does that mean he loves Xiao Zhan more? Oh hell.

“Yeah. Need it for today. Have to get Xiao _laoshi_ … home”.

“Home? As in his home or yours?”, Zhou Yixuan wants to know, face smug. Of course, he knows that Xiao Zhan’s home is off limits as it is still a crime scene and hasn’t been cleared yet.

“Shut the fuck up”, Yibo says, taking another key from the rack and throwing it at Zhou Yixuan’s head. The man ducks and flips him off. The light above Yibo’s (vacant) desk flickers.

The drive home is a little less comfortable than what Xiao Zhan’s probably used to, the police car being an unmarked NIO ES8, which is not bad at all but can’t hold a candle against the Mercedes. Still Xiao Zhan doesn’t complain and relaxes in the passenger seat, typing away on his phone.

“I told Zhang Jing and Yu Wan Qin that I’ll be at your place till my apartment is cleared. I still have tomorrow as my day off, so…”, the words are lost in a low mumble and another blush. His duality is a thing Yibo will never really understand. Xiao Zhan is so strong and yet so soft.

He’s flirted with Yibo from day one and even in the bedroom he’s left no imagination to what it is that he wants. In moments like now however, with his hair soft and his face bare, wearing a fluffy grey and orange sweater with slightly too long sleeves, he is the paragon of innocence.

After coiling their way through the thick late afternoon traffic of Beijing, they finally arrive at Yibo’s apartment. Finding a parking spot is a lot harder with a car than it is with his bike, but they manage to secure a spot a few meters down the street.

Xiao Zhan gets his mask and floppy hat back on - idol in disguise mode – and they walk towards Yibo’s apartment complex. There are no elevators operating with apps, no penthouses, no security in the lobby. Just a too old for comfort elevator that can be stopped at every level. The doors rattle, first as they open, then again as they close and Yibo does feel a tad insecure all of a sudden.

All of his apartment fits into Xiao Zhan’s living area. And it’s cluttered with all things Yibo. His helmets, LEGO, skateboards, base caps. He’s even taken up learning magic tricks. And it shows.

Well, there’s no escaping the embarrassment at this point, so why bother?

Yibo unlocks the door and leads Xiao Zhan inside, ready to comment on the state of his apartment and give the poor man a heads up, but he never makes it that far before surprisingly strong hands shove him against the next wall and he finds himself at the receiving end of a pair of warm, wet lips.

Fuck.

It’s not like he hasn’t hoped to get all hot and heavy with Xiao Zhan at some point, but this does come as a (rather nice) surprise. There are hands on his chest, feeling him up, as a soft mouth moves against Yibo’s, prying his lips open. It takes him but a second to react to what is happening, before he kisses back. Hungry and longing for more.

It’s only at this very moment, with Xiao Zhan pressed against him and their tongues sliding along each other, that the events of earlier catch up to Yibo. He was so close to losing Xiao Zhan. One second could have made the difference between life and death.

The realization hits him like a truck and makes his restraint fly out of the window.

Yibo brings his palms up to circle Xiao Zhan’s waist. He feels slim and fragile against Yibo’s large hands, which only fuels the flames licking inside his chest. This time it’s him breaking the kiss to demand “Bed, or I’ll do unspeakable things to you right here and now”.

Xiao Zhan giggles slightly, hands fisted into Yibo’s shirt, but nods in agreement. “Not that I wouldn’t like that, but my back will probably be grateful for your suggestion”, he says with an adorable wink before he lets himself be dragged down the short hallway and into the bedroom.

The room doesn’t hold much aside from Yibo’s (at least queen-sized) bed, a desk and his wardrobe, but that also doesn’t matter much, as Yibo is brusquely pushed into a sitting position at the edge of the bed, with Xiao Zhan placing one knee on the mattress between his legs and leaning over him. His right hand slides along Yibo’s jaw and tilts his head up, forcing their eyes to meet.

It’s hot, having someone in your bed who knows exactly what they want and no matter how cute or innocent Xiao Zhan might look in public, with his adorable bunny teeth and his pretty mole beneath his bottom lip, here in the bedroom he can get fucked by Yibo and still boss him around.

Xiao Zhan lowers his head, finally capturing Yibo’s mouth in another bruising kiss that will leave both their lips red and puffy. His tongue darts out, inviting, no demanding Yibo’s to follow him back into Xiao Zhan’s waiting mouth. Yibo is only too happy to oblige.

He runs his hands up the back of Xiao Zhan’s legs to his butt, kneading the plump cheeks as he smirks into the kiss. Xiao Zhan makes a cute noise in the back of his throat, which Yibo takes as another invitation to deepen the kiss, turn it filthy and lewd, as he all but fucks his tongue into his mouth.

It’s fascinating to watch how Xiao Zhan goes pliant in Yibo’s arms and lets himself be pulled onto his lap, melting against his body as soon as their chests touch. He whines into the kiss, palms fisting into Yibo’s hair as large hands travel further up and glide under the seam of Xiao Zhan’s oversized pullover to touch his smooth warm skin.

Yibo’s fingertips tingle at the contact and Xiao Zhan breaks the kiss to arch his back into the embrace, a soft, shaky exhale escaping his parted lips. “You like that? Having my hands on you?”, Yibo asks, sounding smug. Two can play the game of riling each other up.

However, he’s again underestimated his opponent and finds the tables turned a heartbeat later, as Xiao Zhan leans in and whispers into his ear: “I would like them even more inside me”.

Yibo’s cock, already half hard just from kissing and feeling Xiao Zhan up, twitches in his pants. He bites the inside of his cheek as a hot tongue runs up the shell of his ear. “Shit, I’m going to open you up so well. Until you beg for the real thing”, he replies, dirty talk normally not being his strong point (he’s just bad with words in general), but with Xiao Zhan it’s suddenly so easy.

“Oh yes, do it. Make me forget. Make me forget everything aside from how good you feel. Fuck me until I don’t remember anything but you”.

If this continues, Yibo is sure he’ll come from the words alone. Which would be a shame. He growls and latches his mouth onto Xiao Zhan’s neck, sucking and biting and not caring about leaving marks. To hell with that. What does the man have his stylists for anyway?

Xiao Zhan throws his head back, allowing Yibo more access to his sensitive skin that comes away thoroughly bruised under the assault of Yibo’s mouth. He apologetically licks over the red mark already blooming beneath Xiao Zhan’s pulse point.

Soft hands suddenly skim along the fastening is of his holster. Yibo catches them and looks at Xiao Zhan with raised eyebrows.

“Let me... Please”, he says, voice hushed in the silence of the room. Yibo nods and takes his hands away. He usually wouldn’t let people touch his gun, nor any other of the weapons hidden at his body, but with Xiao Zhan… He trusts him.

Nimble fingers unlock the fastening and slide the holster off Yibo’s hips, placing it on the nightstand before returning to search his body for knives, wires and whatever else he managed to put on before they left earlier that same day. It feels like a lifetime ago.

He can sense Xiao Zhan’s dick twitch where it is pressed up against his abdomen every time Xiao Zhan removes another weapon from Yibo’s body. Yibo laughs quietly. “Does it turn you on? Disarming me one weapon at a time?”, he wants to know, grinning at the man in his lap.

“You fucking bet it does”, he replies, unashamed of his slight kink.

Yibo laughs again and follows the last knives being put away with his eyes. There’s something incredibly intimate about having Xiao Zhan disarm him like this.

Even though he doesn’t wear any of his weapons in his free time (who would?), he does feel stripped bare in a way he never has before. It’s not like he takes a guy home every other day, but he does have sex occasionally. Still, no one has ever managed to get under his skin like this.

The knife is followed by Yibo’s dark sweater that ends up discarded somewhere in the room. Well, he doesn’t care very much. Xiao Zhan’s gaze travels down his exposed chest and abs until it snaps back up.

Yibo, feeling smug after having been sized up like that, slides his own hands under Xiao Zhan’s sweater, not yet peeling it off, but just feeling him up. His fingers glide over tender skin until they reach a sensitive nipple.

Last time they came this close, they’d both been so caught up in their emotions, in the burning of their fight and the desperation of the moment that Yibo hadn’t taken time to thoroughly explore Xiao Zhan’s body. A mistake he is pend on making up for tonight.

He runs a calloused thumb over the small nub and marvels in the reaction that draws from Xiao Zhan, who bites his lip and moans softly. Changing his mind about the clothing, Yibo pulls the sweater off the other man and drops it to the floor.

Xiao Zhan is still as pretty as he was the first time Yibo saw him without fabric obscuring his view. But now in the light of day all the details become visible. His pale skin and cute pink nipples. It’s easy to lean in and run his tongue over one of them, making Xiao Zhan shudder. Every reaction is so true and genuine.

Even if Yibo wanted, there’s no way he could stop himself from riling Xiao Zhan up a little more, as he nudges one pretty nub with his tongue while he twists the other one between his index finger and thumb. Xiao Zhan moans so beautifully, head thrown back and eyes closed.

Yibo takes his free hand to palm Xiao Zhan’s very obvious but still clothed erection through the fabric of his pants, making him hiss and thrust up. It’s mesmerizing how their dynamics shift back and forth. One moment Xiao Zhan is all demanding and bossy, the next he turns to mush in Yibo’s hands. The duality is making him dizzy.

“Bo- _di_ ”, Xiao Zhan breathes, voice strained. “Stop teasing and get on with it”.

Yibo chuckles and, as a punishment, bites the nipple under his mouth, which is immediately rewarded with a surprised yelp and a breathless “Brat!” that only encourages Yibo to do it again.

By the time he’s finally done teasing Xiao Zhan’s chest, both nubs are all perked up and have turned a lovely shade of dark red. Yibo licks them apologetically.

Xiao Zhan buries his hands in Yibo’s hair and tilts his head up. “You’re enjoying this way too much”, he says before kissing him, long and unhurried because they have all the time in the world.

“Oh, I’m just getting started. Believe me, I intend to enjoy the things to come even more”, Yibo replies and, amplifying his words, teases Xiao Zhan again through his pants. The rewarding groan makes him laugh until there’s a half playful slap to his injured shoulder.

“Are you all talk, or do you actually act on your words?”, Xiao Zhan demands, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Yibo latches onto his throat again, sucking another mark into his skin, as he cradles Xiao Zhan in his arms, tightening his hold around him, before using what core strength he has to turn them both around and bring the other man onto his back.

Having him in his bed is so surreal and still so hot.

Long fingers travel along the waistband, teasing the exposed skin of Xiao Zhan’s lower abdomen, before they fumble with the button for a moment. It’s obvious that Xiao Zhan expected even more to happen, but Yibo wants to drag this out. Wants to make him beg in the end.

“Tell me what you want”, he whispers, sliding down Xiao Zhan’s body and leaving a wet path down his chest and belly in his wake.

“Have I not been clear about this? I want you to make me forget everything. About today. About the world. In other words, fuck me stupid”, Xiao Zhan hisses, his hands digging into the skin of Yibo’s shoulders and fisting into his hair.

Yibo licks his lips. Xiao Zhan is unbearably savage when he’s horny. Fuck. It’s such a turn on.

Still, he does have his plans of taking Xiao Zhan apart and making him desperate for more so that when Yibo finally takes him, Xiao Zhan will be sobbing mess, all pliant and soft for him.

Skidding further down, Yibo looks up at Xiao Zhan, eyes meeting over the planes of the man’s body, and he takes the slider of his zipper in between his teeth and leisurely pulls them down, never breaking eye contact.

Xiao Zhan swallows visibly, gaze darkening as he watches his fly being opened.

There’s a small, wet spot on his boxers where his hard cock has already leaked. Yibo takes that as encouragement and mouths at the area, causing Xiao Zhan’s fingers in his hair to tighten their hold and pull at the strands.

Yibo hooks his fingers under the waistband of the boxers and pulls them, together with the pants down and off Xiao Zhan’s long legs. Neither of them cares where the garments end up, both are just glad that they’re gone.

The sight of Xiao Zhan’s hard dick results in Yibo’s own straining even more against the confinement of his trousers. He’s grateful that he went for cargo pants in the morning or his problem would be even worse now. 

Shifting his hips to relieve a little bit of the pressure, Yibo takes a good look at Xiao Zhan, now that he’s all open and exposed. His legs are long and pale and there’s another mole right above his knee. Yibo licks it. His cock is hard and red with need, where it sits nestled into short dark hair.

“You know, eating me up with your eyes won’t do me no good”, Xiao Zhan jokes, tugging slightly at Yibo’s hair.

This calls for punishment again, which Yibo is all too happy to serve. He licks a long stripe up Xiao Zhan’s cock, tongue flat and wet against the angry flesh. The reaction is immediate. Xiao Zhan’s toes curl, he throws his head back and moans loudly. Wow. Unexpected.

Yibo positions himself between Xiao Zhan’s spread legs and mouths at the head of Xiao Zhan’s dick, giving it short kitten licks, which will fuel the fire in his veins but never be enough to give him actual relief.

“Fuck, Bo- _di_. If you don’t go all in soon, I’ll flip you over and ride you myself”, Xiao Zhan curses, his lips bitten red and his cheeks beautifully flushed.

“Tsk, tsk. Impatient, are we, _ge_?”, Yibo coos, licking Xiao Zhan’s cockhead once more. He’s rather smug about the impact he has on the other man. It makes him feel powerful. But he also knows when to be a good service top and let Xiao Zhan call the shots.

He gets up and opens the drawer of his bedside table. There’s lube there, but no condoms. The last ones he had met their expiration date and Yibo threw them out, as sad as that sounds.

Turning back to Xiao Zhan, he holds up the tube and rubs the back of his head. “Seems like I’m not that active either. At least not with other people”, he admits.

“We’re both clean, right?”

“Yeah…”, Yibo whispers, breath suddenly stuck in his chest. Does Xiao Zhan want to do it without…? Oh damn.

“Good. What are you waiting for then?”

Yibo nods and swallows, instantly feeling like a fifteen-year-old virgin, which he is not! He’s done his fair share of fucking, thank you very much.

“And get out of these pants!”, Xiao Zhan adds, pushing himself up on his elbows to take the lube from Yibo, so he can do as told.

“I like you all bossy, Zhan- _ge_ ”, he says with a crooked, sly smile, slowly opening his pants. Why not give the man a little show, right? He teases along the waistband, drags out each and every movement while watching Xiao Zhan’s pupils dilate. His eyes are blown dark with hunger. An expression that Yibo is sure he’d find mirrored in his own face if he were able to see it.

In the end, he does make it out of his pants and underwear and adds them to the pile of clothes on the floor before he takes the lube back and flips the lip open. “Tell me, _ge,_ how do you want me to open you up?” The grin on his face is a little lopsided and dripping with arrogance.

Xiao Zhan inhales sharply but turns around and gets onto his hands and knees. Now it’s Yibo’s time to flush at the sight and feel a tell-tale heat coil and uncoil in his crotch. He swears, he could come from nothing but looking at Xiao Zhan.

Still, he somehow manages not to blow on the spot and instead coat his fingers with lube, making them all slick and cold. Yibo rubs his fingers against each other to warm the gooey liquid. He wants to make Xiao Zhan squirm and shudder, but for different reasons. “Ready, _baobei_?”, he asks, tongue heavy with the nickname.

Xiao Zhan nods, his shoulders and back tensing against the feeling of having a finger circle his entrance and massage the muscles to help them relax. Yibo might not be the gentlest of people in everyday life, but he wouldn’t ever risk hurting the person he is with.

No matter if committed relationship or hook up, sex is only fun if both parties get to enjoy it.

Thankfully, it doesn’t take long for Xiao Zhan to ease into the touch, tension bleeding out of his muscles like a steady stream and Yibo slowly pushes a first finger past the tight ring of muscle. Xiao Zhan’s hot and so tight inside, it makes Yibo moan at the sheer imagination of getting his dick in there.

Xiao Zhan hisses at the intrusion and bites his lip to keep the sounds in check, but Yibo wants to hear them all. It fuels the beast in his chest to know that he can make the other man feel like this and draw those beautifully lewd noises from him. He reaches for Xiao Zhan’s face with his free hand and runs his thumb over the plush bottom lip. “Don’t hide your moans from me, _ge_. I want to hear you. I’ll make you scream before this is over”.

The moan he receives, unmuffled in all its glory is answer enough.

Yibo slowly starts to move his finger, pushing in and pulling back in a steady rhythm that has Xiao Zhan panting and pressing back against Yibo’s hand soon.

“Not enough…”, he rasps, wriggling his hips.

Following his demand, Yibo adds a second finger. He goes slow again at first, but soon speeds up and starts scissoring his fingers to open Xiao Zhan up. Every drag in and out is rewarded by a moan or a hiss. The man is so responsive it’s addictive.

Bold from making him feel good, Yibo curls his fingers slightly upwards as his pushes inside again. The motion has Xiao Zhan cry out for the first time, as long, skillful fingers brush past his prostate. “Fuck! Bo- _di_ , do that again!”, he demands, mouth falling open.

Yibo draws his fingers back almost all the way, then pushes back inside, carefully curling them to hit the same spot dead on and it works. Xiao Zhan cries again and a shudder runs down his body from shoulder to toe.

Another finger is added as Yibo increases the speed and force behind every movement, observing with a morbid kind of fascination where his digits disappear in Xiao Zhan’s body, giving him pleasure with every thrust.

Leaning over Xiao Zhan’s back, Yibo whispers into his ear: “You are so good for me, Zhan- _ge_. Taking me so well”. On the last syllable, he pushes his fingertips hard against Xiao Zhan’s sweet spot and watches his body spasm around them as he cries out.

“Bo- _di_ … I’m ready. Please. Stop teasing”, he breathes, turning his head to kiss Yibo hard on the mouth.

“What do you think”, Yibo says, sitting back in his heals, fingers still thrusting in and out of Xiao Zhan, opening him further as they go. “Will you come just from my cock, _ge_?”

Xiao Zhan moans again. “I fucking don’t care. Stop talking and do it”.

Yibo chuckles but pulls his fingers out, slowly and deliberately stalling for time as to rile Xiao Zhan further up. He’s asked Yibo to make him forget everything outside this bed and Yibo is all too willing to do exactly that. Even if it means bullying his Zhan- _ge_ a little.

Deciding that for what is to come next, Yibo wants to see Xiao Zhan’s face, he places his hands on the man’s hips and turns him around, knocking the air out of his lunges as his back collides with the mattress.

He looks so pretty with his pink cheeks and neck and perked up nipples, still red from what Yibo did to them earlier. Yibo’s gaze travels further down to Xiao Zhan’s cock that’s all flushed and glistening with precome. “Ah so needy, _gege_ ”, he comments, giving it a lazy lick. Xiao Zhan sobs under the touch.

It’s not like Yibo doesn’t want to fuck him, he does. His own cock is hanging hot and heavy between his legs, but somehow the wish to completely take Xiao Zhan apart is stronger than his own selfish desire for pleasure.

Xiao Zhan’s nails scrape over Yibo’s shoulders again. After their last night together, he did indeed have marks from where his skin was marred. “Bo- _di_ , stop that. Or I’ll come before you even get to fuck me”, he whines, his voice high and rough at the same time.

Yibo licks his lips and looks up. “Did you really think you’d get away with coming just once tonight?”

A whimper follows the words that does have a direct connection to Yibo’s dick. He can only imagine what Xiao Zhan will sound like when Yibo is done with him. He puts his mouth back on Xiao Zhan’s dick, tongue running up and down the heated flesh, as he thrusts his fingers back inside without so much as a warning.

Xiao Zhan arches off the sheets at the assault of pleasure from both sides. He fists one hand into Yibo’s short hair, desperately trying to find purchase, as his cock is sucked and nimble fingers glide in and out of his body.

It’s no surprise that with what Yibo is doing to him, it takes Xiao Zhan only a few minutes to come, yelling and moaning and writhing, his whole body going into lockdown and mouth falling slack as he crashes over the edge. He’s a sight to behold in his moment of white-hot oblivion.

Yibo swallows and moves up Xiao Zhan’s body to kiss him, as he lies spreads out on the sheets, chest heaving and eyes unfocused in his post orgasmic bliss. “So beautiful for me, Zhan- _ge_ ”, Yibo whispers, running his lips along a well sculptured jawline.

“I hate you”, Xiao Zhan rasps, but his voice holds no venom.

Yibo laughs. “Well then, let me make you hate me even more”.

He slides his hands over the hard planes of Xiao Zhan’s body until he reaches his knees and hooks them up so that his lower legs fall over Yibo’s shoulders and his heels rest against his back. A position that leaves Xiao Zhan completely open and exposed. The insides of his thighs are slick with lube and his cock has gone soft after coming. The latter being a circumstance that Yibo is more than willing to change.

The bottle of lube that was discarded somewhere on the bed earlier, is again of good use as Yibo slicks up his cock, getting ready for what he’s promised to do. Xiao Zhan is still relaxed and pliant underneath him. The perfect state to make the intrusion as enjoyable as possible.

Yibo grips his dick and lines himself up with Xiao Zhan’s hole. It takes a lot of self-restrain to not give into his desires and take the man with one hard thrust, but to sink in slowly.

Xiao Zhan moans again as Yibo breaches the tight ring of muscle with the tip of his cock. He must be very sensitive after coming only minutes ago. But damn, the heat inside him is almost too much, even at this early stage.

Planning to prolong this, Yibo harshly grips the base of his erection, fighting back the orgasm that’s already lurking in the fire spreading in his crotch. Oh no. Not yet. He exhales slowly, in measured breaths and only resumes his act of sinking further inside the tight heat of Xiao Zhan’s body when he’s sure that he won’t come as soon as he’s fully sheathed.

It takes him a while to fully slide into Xiao Zhan, the tight grip of his hole leaving Yibo breathless with desire. He waits a few moments to give Xiao Zhan time to adjust before he starts thrusting in a slow, shallow rhythm. It’s obvious that the other man hasn’t done this in quite a while. His body doesn’t easily adapt to Yibo’s girth and length.

Xiao Zhan in the meanwhile has given up on trying to hold onto Yibo’s too short hair, fingers gripping the sheets instead. There are tears in the corners of his eyes and slowly but steadily his cock stirs back to life with the pleasure of having Yibo glide in and out again and again.

“Stop going slow, _didi_. For fuck’s sake”, Xiao Zhan curses, throwing his head from one side to the other.

Yibo huffs, but he does increase the speed of his thrusts, trying for different angles as his cock pushes back inside, searching for the spot that was so easy to find with his fingers.

It takes him a few tries until he finally brushes past Xiao Zhan’s prostate, making him keen and clench around Yibo’s dick. As if he wasn’t gripping him hard enough. Still, he alternates his angle once more, this time hitting Xiao Zhan’s sweet spot right on. He’s rewarded with a cry that Xiao Zhan tries to muffle by biting the back of his hand once more.

“What did I say about hiding your sounds from me?”, Yibo scolds, prying the offensive hand away and lacing his fingers through Xiao Zhan’s.

“Fuck, Yibo!”, he moans as another hard, sharp thrust hits deep within. “So good… you feel so good”.

Damn his voice is so hot when it’s all rough and strained with lust.

“As do you, _gege_. So hot and tight. And all mine”. He can’t get completely rid of the possessive side of his personality. A part of him wants to have Xiao Zhan all to himself, or at least be the only person to ever see him riled up and laid bare like this.

Yibo uses his free hand to hold onto Xiao Zhan’s hips as he thrusts harder and sharper, setting the pace to an almost brutal speed. Their fingers grip each other tightly and sweat tickles at the back of Yibo’s neck. His muscles are coiled tightly with waves of electricity setting his skin on fire.

He wants to come so badly. But he wants Xiao Zhan to come even more.

Hitting his prostate again and again does do a lot on that front. It makes him sob and cry with every shove, tears wetting his cheeks at the oversensitivity of being taken to harshly so shortly after coming.

Yibo untangles his hand from Xiao Zhan’s, ignoring his noise of protest and wraps it around his cock that is by now all hard and red and needy again.

Xiao Zhan throws his head back as much as possible, using what momentum he gets from holding onto the sheets to practically impale himself on Yibo’s dick, while Yibo pumps his cock harshly, thumb digging into the tender head. “Ahhhhhhhh… no… yes… Bo- _di_ it’s too much… it’s… _fuck_ ”.

The grip around Xiao Zhan’s cock tightens even further, while Yibo holds his hip in a bruising grasp, keeping up his unrelenting pace and force. There’s a tell-tale tightness in his abdomen. He won’t last much longer.

“Come on Zhan- _ge_. I want to hear you scream my name,” he rasps, bringing his hips up harshly, hitting Xiao Zhan’s prostate again.

“ _Yibo_!”

“Just like that, _ge_. You’re so perfect. Now let me see you. Come for me”, Yibo spurs him on, twisting his wrist to bring Xiao Zhan more stimulation as he’s being jerked off.

It takes Yibo two more tugs until Xiao Zhan arches his back again, toes curling as he falls over the edge again, this time screaming Yibo name as he comes.

His body tightens around where Yibo is still buried inside of him, which is what it does for him too, sending him crashing into the abyss of his own pleasure, coming hard and long inside the warm, tight heat that is Xiao Zhan.

Pleasure still makes his skin tingle as Yibo goes soft inside of Xiao Zhan and slowly pulls out, drawing a hiss from the other man.

Feeling all boneless as he comes down from the height of his orgasm, Yibo lies down next to Xiao Zhan, star fishing as much as possible with the two of them on the bed. Xiao Zhan turns towards him, face gentle with a smile that lights up his eyes.

Yibo raises a hand and runs it through Xiao Zhan’s sweaty, black locks. “Hey there, beautiful”, he says, knowing that he sounds like a complete sap, but he’s too blissed out to care and his heart is just so full.

“Hey there, strong protector”, Xiao Zhan mumbles, taking some time to catch his breath.

A few minutes pass in silence, before he speaks again. “So, let me get this right… you like LEGO, yeah?”, Xiao Zhan comments, his eyes sparkling with naughtiness. He’s propped up his head on his hand and looks at Yibo from under long, dark lashes.

“Wh- Oh…”. There’s no point in denying it. The desk across from them is littered with Yibo’s latest LEGO project, a twenty-centimeters-long, sleek red motorcycle that has the name ‘ **Ducati** course’ imprinted on each side. “Yeah, I might have a weakness for that”, he admits, feeling a little sheepish.

“The same weakness you have for… skateboards, helmets and base caps?”, Xiao Zhan teases with an easy laugh. It’s warm and rich and more relaxed than Yibo had expected him to be. Apparently fucking does do the magic trick. At least it helps keeping the demons at bay.

“The same weakness I have for you”, Yibo says, feeling bold. 

Xiao Zhan’s smile widens, as he blushes again and scoots closer to press his body against Yibo’s, head resting on his shoulder. They’re both hot, sweaty and sticky but neither cares very much at the moment. There’s enough time to take a leisurely shower later.

They stay like this, just pressed together and enjoying each other’s company, for some time. The sun is setting outside, and the orange light of dusk bathes the room in soft shades of orange. Yibo yawns.

“Tired?”, Xiao Zhan asks, his hand softly teasing Yibo’s collarbones.

He shakes his head and blows a kiss against Xiao Zhan’s forehead. “Just very relaxed”.

“Same here. I want to stay like this forever”, Xiao Zhan whispers, his breath tickling the skin of Yibo’s chest.

Something stirs inside of him at the words. Something he’s been fighting down ever since their first kiss. What is it that they are having here? Will Xiao Zhan stay until his penthouse is inhabitable again and then forget about Yibo? The thought hurts like a bitch.

Xiao Zhan, sensing that Yibo’s mood is changing, raises his head to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

For the length of a heartbeat Yibo entertains the idea of just lying, but that won’t get him anywhere. So instead, he gathers all the courage he has and says: “Zhan- _ge_ … what is this to you? Are we like… exclusive?”

Large eyes blink at him in confusion. “Exclusive? What do you mean?”

“I mean… will we continue this? And if yes… just with one another? I know, I have no right to you, but I’m not good at sharing”.

“Wang Yibo, what makes you think that I’d ever want you to share me? On the contrary. I hoped we’d be more than just… exclusive, as you put it”, Xiao Zhan says, sounding slightly offended, but not mad.

“I’m sorry for bringing that up”, Yibo suddenly feels stupid. Xiao Zhan is not someone who fucks around. “Still… I… Ah, fuck! I’m bad with words. Listen. I like you. A lot. I can’t do this casually. If we continue this, I’m all in. As your boyfriend”. There. It’s out in the open. And now it’s up to Xiao Zhan to react.

He releases a shaky breath. “Bo- _di_ … I…”, he stops and presses his forehead against Yibo’s skin. “Damn. I want you to be my boyfriend. So, so much. But… I need you to know what you’re signing up to”.

“Tell me then”, Yibo demands, placing a hand under Xiao Zhan’s chin to tilt his head up. Their eyes meet again.

“First of all, we’d have to keep it a secret. We could never show up in public together without me being in disguise. You couldn’t tell people outside of your most trusted circle about me. And I’d be away from home often and sometimes even a long time, for filming or performances. I cannot ask that of anyone. It’s too great a sacrifice to make”, Xiao Zhan explains, suddenly sounding sad. It seems like he doesn’t have much hope for this to work out.

But he underestimates Yibo. Yibo, who doesn’t have many friends and finds no joy in bragging. Yibo, who likes staying private. Yibo, who has to be away from home for work sometimes as well. Yibo, who understands that circumstances can’t always be changed. Yibo, who’s possessive and stubborn and willing to give it a try. Even if his heart is on the line.

“If you’re trying to scare me off, Zhan- _ge_ , it’s not working. I don’t care about all these things. And while you’re away I can look after Jianguo”, he replies, still holding Xiao Zhan’s chin in his hand.

“Are you sure?”, he asks, voice a little insecure as if he can’t believe his own ears.

“One hundred percent. Be my boyfriend, Xiao Zhan”.

Xiao Zhan’s entire face lights up again. “Yes! I’d like nothing better!” Lean arms wrap themselves around Yibo’s neck as he smiles and draws Xiao Zhan in for a tender kiss, their lips melting together unhurried and sweet like never before.

It’s perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man… I’m tearing up here. So emotional right now. It’s done. The final chapter is out and the pieces have fallen into place. I’ll get ready for your verdict. Although we still have the epilogue open. And the extras I’m currently writing. 
> 
> Explanations:  
> baobei - nickname for a person you love
> 
> References:  
> The NIO ES8 looks like [this](https://ecomento.de/wp-content/uploads/2020/04/NIO-ES8-1200x689.jpg).
> 
> And [here](https://www.lego.com/cdn/cs/set/assets/blt37acd33d80d33837/42107.jpg?fit=bounds&format=jpg&quality=80&width=1500&height=1500&dpr=1) is the LEGO motorcycle Yibo is currently working on! 
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to scream about YiZhan, come and find me [here](https://twitter.com/wang_yin_chi/) on twitter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there everyone! 
> 
> I can’t say how overwhelmed I am with the response this got over the last days. I know I said it before, but I really need to repeat myself again and again because I’m just so… out of words! You guys are the best readers I could hope for and I love our fandom so much! Thank you a thousand times!
> 
> Special thanks also goes to lothiel, muffyn and Jules without whom this story would never have been possible. I struggled for such a long time and if lothiel hadn’t encouraged me, I would never have written it. These three gave me so much input and comments and helped to improve the overall flow of the story! I’m so grateful! Thank you guys! I love you!
> 
> Another person I need to mention here is wonderful, lovely Vera, who drew a picture for this epilogue (you’ll find it at the end of the chapter). Please check out her Twitter page [here](https://twitter.com/mourmisty). She’s so amazing and her art feeds me everyday! Give lots of love and support please! 
> 
> Next thing I want to say is, there will be a Persian and a Russian version soon. So if you want to read a translation of this, keep your eyes open! I’ll also add the links here as soon as they are available! 
> 
> One more question for you guys: I was thinking about making the last scene into an extra chapter, but from ZZ’s PoV, would you like that? If yes, I’ll include it to the list of extras!
> 
> Now, thank you so much for sticking with me through this story! Thank you for all of your support, comments, kudos and bookmarks! I hope you’ll enjoy this short epilogue that gives a small glance at their future!

**Epilogue**

“So, where does this one go?”, Sungjoo asks over the edge of the cardboard box in his hands, turning is head right and left.

“What does it say on the lid?”, Yu Bin wants to know, leaving the elevator right behind Sungjoo. “Mine says… guest room. Oh no! I hate going upstairs!”

“Stop complaining. I’m feeding you after all”, Yibo pouts, putting down another box in the living area before placing his hands on his hips. “Sungjoo, that one goes to the guest room as well. Just follow Yu Bin”.

Sungjoo nods and makes his way up the large staircase. “Remember to never move again, because I ain’t taking your shit out of here ever again”, he says as he passes Yibo.

“Honestly, _didi_ , how do you live with this annoying ass as a best friend?”, Zhou Yixuan wants to know, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Yibo laughs. “He’s all bark and no bite. If I ever move again, he’ll be the first to offer his help”.

“I won’t!!”, a voice yells from upstairs, making both Zhou Yixuan and Yibo laugh hard.

“So, you sure about this? Moving in with this idol of yours?”, Zhou Yixuan’s voice is lowered now, eyes earnest. He’s seven years Yibo’s senior and has been looking out for him ever since they met on the day Yibo enrolled at the PAP special academy. If he has anyone resembling a parent here in Beijing it’s him.

Yibo nods and smiles. “Yeah. I’m absolutely sure. We’ve been dating for a year and honestly, I spend most of my time here anyway. Doesn’t make sense to keep the apartment”.

It’s true. Over the course of the last twelve months, Yibo has barely spent an entire week at his own apartment, only ever going there to get some fresh clothes. And even that has stopped at some point, when Xiao Zhan cleared out part of his dressing room for Yibo.

Sure, Xiao Zhan is away a lot of the time, but especially during that time, Yibo stays at the penthouse to take care of Jianguo. It is easier this way instead of taking her to Yibo’s apartment at the other end of town.

The decision to make things final has therefore been an easy one.

Yibo didn’t move out from one day to the next of course, but took his time preparing. He and Xiao Zhan changed some (a lot!) of the furniture, making the apartment look more like a place someone actually lives in and less like a picture from a catalogue.

They even threw out all the furniture in the guest room, turning it into a room for Yibo’s many hobbies. The new sofa in the living room is big enough for guests to sleep on if the need should ever arise.

“I’m glad you’re happy, _didi_ ”, Zhou Yixuan says, ruffling Yibo’s hair with a smile.

“Oh, shut up!”

“Hey, you two! Stop making small talk and help us get these boxes up here”, Yu Bin interrupts, nudging Yibo with his elbow. The guy, as much of a special bean as he might be, has grown to Yibo. He is unpredictable, but that’s kind of refreshing and Yibo understands why Xiao Zhan considers him one of his closest friends.

The same thing goes for Meng Ziyi. Yibo isn’t good with girls and has never had many female friends, neither as a kid nor as an adult, but she is an exception to that rule. Things have gone so far that she shows up at the penthouse even when Xiao Zhan isn’t in town, just to keep Yibo company.

With her, Yu Bin, Sungjoo and Yibo’s team as well as both Yibo’s and Xiao Zhan’s parents and Xiao Zhan’s manager and agent there are less than fifteen people in total who know about their relationship, but that’s okay. Yibo likes it this way. It’s a small circle of people. People they can both trust.

“Yeah, yeah. Always nagging”, Yibo replies, sticking out his tongue at Yu Bin. _Blep_. Very mature.

Zhou Yixuan laughs again but follows Yu Bin to the elevator to get the next box. “Come on, those things don’t unload themselves and your Mr. Right is still away till tomorrow”.

“Be grateful that I sold all the furniture and just moved my stuff!”

“Well, I wouldn’t have moved that old ass sofa of yours up here, that much’s for sure. Don’t wanna know what you and Xiao _laoshi_ did on that thing”, Sungjoo comments with a shitty grin on his face.

Why again does Yibo like these guys?

He sighs and follows them.

Two hours later they have all the moving boxes up in the penthouse and Yibo has ordered food for them. Unpacking can wait till tomorrow. Or the day after that.

“So, when’s A’Zhan coming home?”, Yu Bin asks between bites of his spicy whatever it is that Yibo wouldn’t want to taste, even if paid money.

“Tomorrow evening. He has some kind of gala in the evening here in Beijing and comes home after that”, Yibo replies. It’s been two months since they’ve last seen each other as Xiao Zhan has been away for filming some kind of costume drama in Hengdian. The total filming period spanned over four months but Yibo flew out to meet him over the Dragon Boat Festival so they could spend a few days together.

“And why again didn’t we wait until Mr. China’s darling was back to move your shit?”, Sungjoo asks, eyebrows raised suggestively.

Yibo feels the need to hit him.

“Because he’ll be tired and need some rest of course”, explains Zhou Yixuan, always the voice of reason before he adds: “And because our _Xiao_ Bo here won’t let him out of bed once he has him back”.

“I hate all of you”, Yibo mumbles, stuffing his mouth with soy chicken. He needs new friends. ASAP.

* * *

The next day without Xiao Zhan passes more quickly than Yibo thought it would, as he’s called in for a mission at the outskirts of town. There’s a series of search warrants to execute for which the People’s Police has asked for the support of a special unit. Yibo and Li Wenhan are amongst the chosen.

The last house search ends close to midnight, with only minor injuries on the side of law enforcement and a good handful of arrests. At least this human-trafficking gang won’t ruin any more lives after today.

With the late operation, it’s way past midnight by the time Yibo makes it home. He’s still wearing his uniform and really wants to take a shower after spending all day kicking around bad guys and going through their underwear in search of evidence.

House searches are the worst.

However, by the time he leaves the elevator he can already see the soft light of the living area flow into the hallway.

Xiao Zhan is back.

Yibo’s heartbeat picks up and his hands suddenly feel sweaty. Hell, they’ve been together for over a year, but he still behaves like a lovesick teenager when it comes to his boyfriend.

His brain functions enough to remind him to take off his boots, but that’s about it. Yibo slowly walks down the hallway, heart in his throat.

Xiao Zhan can’t have been home for a long time himself. He’s kneeling on the floor, petting Jianguo when Yibo enters the room, quietly as to not disturb his boyfriend. He’s still wearing an open black suit jacket and equally dark leather pants which hug his curved ass and long legs so perfectly. There’s a belt around his waist that looks like golden chains and his hair is still styled, slightly slicked back with a few strands falling into his face.

He looks like a rock star. Hot and sexy and all dark temptation although his face is soft and warm as Jianguo curls in on the hand petting her exposed belly. It’s enough for now to just watch them.

After a minute or two, Yibo finally decides to announce is presence by softly calling out: “Zhan- _ge_ ”.

Xiao Zhan turns his head, face still covered in makeup that makes his lashes even longer and eyes even bigger. He’s so beautiful, it hurts.

“Hey there, Bo- _di_ ”, he breathes, getting up and making his way over to where Yibo stands next to the floor to ceiling window. The city lights are glittering behind his back, even at this hour.

With two months of separation behind them and four months in total of Xiao Zhan being away, it’s almost surreal to have him back in their apartment. But the melancholic sentiment breaks, as soon as the man is close enough for Yibo to touch and he draws him in, bodies pressed together.

It’s a tender hug full of yearning because they both can’t claim that they didn’t yearn for each other during their time alone.

Xiao Zhan brings up his hands, cupping Yibo’s face as he looks at him. “I missed you…”, he whispers into the small space between their faces. “So much”.

Yibo doesn’t answer in words but instead goes on his tiptoes (yes, he’s still smaller than his _gege_ ) and catches Xiao Zhan’s lips in a soft kiss, pushing all the emotions currently swirling in his chest into it. Happiness. Longing. Gratitude. Love. At bit of jealousy. And underneath it all a deep need to feel Xiao Zhan.

He’s rewarded with a soft whimper and a passionate response as Xiao Zhan slides his hands into Yibo’s hair that’s still too short to actually hold on to.

Originally, he planned to take it slow tonight. To ease into the moment. But now, with Xiao Zhan in his arms, restraint has become too hard all of a sudden. His hands glide down to Xiao Zhan’s butt, gripping him hard to raise him up.

There’s a yelp of surprise and the next moment Yibo has Xiao Zhan pushed up against the window, his own body pressing him into the cold surface as he stands between Xiao Zhan’s open legs. He’s so light, it’s easy to hold him in this position.

Tilting his head up, Yibo kisses him again. More passionate this time, his tongue gliding into Xiao Zhan’s mouth and tasting him until they’re both out of breath.

“Welcome home, _baobei_ ”, he laughs as they separate for air, looking up at Xiao Zhan’s pretty face. He wants to keep him just like this forever.

Xiao Zhan opens his eyes and smiles, all warm and gentle, his bunny teeth making him even more adorable. “I’m so glad to be back…”, his voice trails off at the end as he blows a soft kiss to Yibo’s forehead.

“So, how do we celebrate your return to me, _gege_?”, Yibo asks smugly, his eyes twinkling. He’s still holding Xiao Zhan up against the window. Thank heavens they are so far up that even with the lights on passers-by in the streets won’t be able to see them.

Xiao Zhan lowers his gaze, hands gliding over the front of Yibo’s dark green uniform. “You do have a second set of those, right?”, he wants to know, lips slowly stretching into a sly grin.

“Yes, I do. Why?”

“In that case”, Xiao Zhan begins, leaning further down until his lips brush over Yibo’s ear. “I’d say you fuck me while wearing this, Wang _zhong xiao_ ”.

Yibo moans quietly at the words. As innocent as Xiao Zhan looks, there’s a vixen hidden under the surface. A vixen that exactly knows what it wants and Yibo loves him for that. Just like he loves everything else about him.

Yibo has all he ever wanted right in here in his hands and he’ll do everything in his power to keep it that way.

“Anything you want, Xiao _laoshi_ , anything you want”.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it! We’re finally done! What a ride! Thank you again everyone for following and loving this! I hope you had a great time reading and will maybe come back for the extras. I’ll post them as a series. 
> 
> Oh, and I have to repeat how deeply in love I am with Vera's artwork! Look at all the details! It's so beautiful! Perfection! Even little Jianguo is there!!! Awwwwwww~~~ *cough* Okay... I'm an adult... I can totally do this!
> 
> Also, I’m currently working on a little _something_ about Weibo Nights (yes, I was upset!), so if you’re interested in that, keep your eyes open. I hope I’ll be able to upload later today or tomorrow. 
> 
> Now, I wish all of you the very best! I love you a lot! 
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to scream about YiZhan, come and find me [here](https://twitter.com/wang_yin_chi/) on twitter.


End file.
